Possessive Rose
by vampirehime92
Summary: "Why Ciel, I love you!" She bit her lip, "Why did you choose your fiancee over me?" Pairings: CielxLizzy but slight CielxOC Announcement: Will be update the next chapter on the month of May 2015
1. That girl, in love

_**A/N: This is a Ciel/Lizzy fanfic but there's also CielxOC...I hope you guys love it. **_

_**Italics means, Amy's POV**_

_**Possessive Rose  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 1: That Girl, In Love**_

* * *

><p><em>I saw him for the first time since I was eight years old. He was very kind and gentle to me. He was my first love.<em>

_But…_

* * *

><p>It was a chilly December evening and the Phantomhive mansion had been filled with noble guests for their annual seasonal party. Outside the mansion, a huge carriage halted near the entrance door. The driver hopped from his driver's seat and opened the carriage door for his master and lady. First, the head of the family, and second the lady with her beautiful elegant dress and lastly; a young girl of age 8 with her long hair bound into a ponytail and innocent amethyst eyes.<p>

Her mother smiled at her, "You are very beautiful, darling. Come, let's go meet the Earl Phantomhive." She said with a gentle voice to her only daughter.

The little girl beamed, "Yes. Mama" The couple giggled at their daughter, warmly. They approached the entrance of the opulent manor, the doorman opening the main door and welcoming them upon entry. The little girl was astonished at how beautiful and vast the mansion was. It had been abundantly filled with aristocrats and influential people, which started to make her really nervous.

Her father noticed her tense form, "Relax. My dear, you have to stand tall since you are also a noble. I know this is your first time at this kind of ball but you have to look forward and be proud of your status. You can also make friends, here." Her father spoke assuredly.

"But…what if the other children don't like me?"

Her father sighed, "Just believe in yourself, Amy. You can do it." The young girl blushed and nodded at her father's words of encouragement.

Shortly thereafter, a tall man approached her parents, a beautiful woman clinging warmly to his side. Her father grinned at whom he recognized to be their hosts for the evening, the Earl and Countess Phantomhive.

"Earl Vincent Phantomhive and Countess Rachel Phantomhive. It's been a while since we have met at the last seasonal ball." Her father greeted the Phantomhive couple with an inviting smile. His wife offered a modest curtsey, while the little girl hid behind her mother's back due to shyness. She didn't do well with strangers.

Vincent smiles, "Yes. Count Winchester. What a pleasure." He noticed the little girl timidly concealed behind her mother's back and chuckled.

"Milady?" The Earl brought his attention to Lady Winchester, "Who is this young girl behind you?" The lady giggled and stared down at her daughter, "Don't be shy, Amy. It's only the Earl Phantomhive." She said with a kind voice.

The girl stared him with her innocent amethyst eyes, the blushed tint on her face still present. She nodded and approached the man slowly, "My name is Amelia Clarisse Anna Winchester, my lord." She executed an awkward curtsey, hoping to the high heavens that she didn't make any mistakes while greeting such influential person.

Vincent smiled at the little girl kindly, "Nice meeting you, Lady Amelia. You have such a nice name." He complimented, generating a mild blush of embarrassment from the little girl.

Countess Phantomhive, Rachel could only giggle at Amy's bashful nature, "My, such a cute little lady you are." She said amusedly, crouching down to the little girl's height so that they were eye to eye. "You're the same age as our son. Would you like to meet our boy, Ciel?" She asked the child.

The girl's eyes brightened with excitement, "R-Really?" The countess nodded kindly and called out her son who seemed to be playing around with the other noble children. Suddenly, Amy's eyes widened as she spotted the dark-haired boy. With a thin braid, milky skin, adorable big blue eyes, and a sailor outfit she watched as he continued to socialize with the other children. She had to admit that he was really cute. Much cuter than her.

"_He is so cute." _She thought with the blush on her face deepening in its rouge hue as he approached her from the opposite side of the room. Ciel noticed her blushing form and raised a brow as he pressed his hand to her forehead.

"Are you sick?" He asked her. Amelia couldn't help it as her entire face became flushed. She shook her head, "No. I'm sorry. My name is Amelia…C-Clarisse…A-n-na…Wwwinchester." She stuttered nervously. The two couples laughed with amusement at the young girl.

Ciel blinked with confusion and smiled brightly, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive! Nice to meet you, Amelia!" He beamed. The girl continued to blush, in embarrassment. Suddenly, Ciel took her hand into his own and dragged her to his playmates.

"Do you want to join us, Amelia?" Ciel asked her. Amelia nodded hesitantly, "Yes." She whispered her reply.

"Good!" Ciel smiled. "From now on, we are friends, Amelia!" He said to her with a bright grin. The girl's eyes widened in shock as she returned the gesture and smiled warmly.

* * *

><p><em>That was the first time that I met Ciel Phantomhive. We had become friends since then, and would always play together. I was really glad to become his friend and playmate, but then I discovered that Ciel had asthma and spent most of his time in the mansion for safety reasons. I was really upset about it, but being his friend, I would always come by to the Phantomhive mansion to play with him since he wasn't allowed to go outside because of his asthma.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Phantomhive rose garden<strong>

"Ciel…look!" Ameila showed him her flower crown, causing the boy to blink with confusion.

"What is that? It looks so pretty." He said curiously.

The girl giggled, "Girls my age do this kind of stuff like making flower crowns."

"Why would you do that?" Ciel cocked his head to the side bemusedly.

"To make us look like a princess!" She said with a smile, twirling around with the grown gleefully.

A huge grin found its way to Ciel's face, "Oh I heard about that from Lizzy." He said to the dark-haired girl. Amelia froze and stared down at Ciel.

"W-Who is _Lizzy_?" She muttered, her whole body turning cold upon hearing the boy she loves say another girl's name.

The Phantomhive boy smiled, "Lizzy is my cousin. Father and Mother said that she's going to become my wife in the future." He told her. Amelia's face faltered. She then realized that her dream to become Ciel's bride was shattered.

"Amy, are you alright?" Ciel muttered with a worried look on his face. The girl didn't listen to him as she dashed from the garden and ran away to hide her tears.

Tanaka, the butler of the Phantomhive manor, saw her exiting form, "Lady Amelia, here is your snack with-" He paused abruptly, glancing at her with a worried look.

"Is something wrong, Young Master?" He turned his attention towards the Phantomhive boy. Ciel could only reply with an oblivious shrug, his eyes wide with befuddlement.

She cried non-stop due to her depression as she realized that Ciel was already engaged to someone else. She couldn't accept it. She loved Ciel so much, and she was going to become his wife in the future, but why? Why was fate so cruel to her?

It was at that point that she had become very cruel and snobby due to her anger and frustrations from realizing that she was no longer going to become Ciel's wife. She'd been acting rude and bratty towards the servants and was so demanding on anything from the direst to the sinfully trivial matters. She even forced Ciel to do what she wanted, but deep inside Ciel didn't want to. Thus, Ciel had come to dislike Amelia because of her strange and rude attitude.

Amelia was aware that Ciel didn't like her anymore as a friend or playmate, but it no longer mattered to her. She would continue to pursue Ciel, and never give up her feelings towards him even though he had grown to truly hate her. However, the thought losing Ciel was unbearable to her.

Amelia and her mother sat in the living room, Amelia deeply worried about Ciel who had gone missing. She hoped and prayed that he's alright.

Just then, her father returned and Amelia immediately rushed over to him, "Father, have they found Ciel? Is he alright?" The girl asked desperately, clenching her father's long jacket.

Amelia's father sighed, a look of deep sadness etched upon his tired features, "I'm sorry, Amy, but…" He trailed. He just couldn't find the words to break such tragic news to her. He knew that deep inside, Amelia would never accept it, and he knew how attached his daughter had been to the Phantomhive boy.

"Ciel, including his parents…they all died in the fire. I'm so very sorry, Amy." He said with a melancholic voice, the Lady of the Winchester estate burst into tears upon hearing about the death of their family friend. She too knew how Amelia had been so close to Ciel Phantomhive, and it pained her further to think of how hurt her daughter would be to learn of such a tragedy.

Amelia's world crashed into a million pieces. Her only friend…the boy she loved was gone. Her tears fell down her cheeks in torrents of despair, "That's a lie Father. Ciel is not dead!" She muttered, her voice trembling in anguish.

Lord Winchester tried to ease his daughter, "I'm afraid not, my dear, Amy. They're all gone. I'm sorry." He said with a sad look on his face. He grabbed a handkerchief from his breast pocket to wipe the tears from his daughter's face.

The girl shoved her father's hand away and she ran from them, it was far too painful. She couldn't accept it. She ran to the basement of the mansion to be left alone. She noticed that there were five rooms and decided to choose the nearest door. As she opened it, her nose wrinkled and she covered her mouth due to a very strong smell that plagued the room.

"What is this?" She muttered with a curious look. She looked around the room warily to find that it was filled with old portraits, some of which had been destroyed. She hadn't ever noticed that there was a room here in the basement. According to the servants, it was a forbidden place of the mansion due to an alleged curse, but she chose to ignore such stories.

She then noticed a huge portrait covered with a red cloth. Her entire body went cold and she was unable to move her legs. Something was definitely not right about that place.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she approached the portrait and she removed the cloth. Her eyes widened as she saw a very hideous, malevolent yet beautiful creature. She gasped in shock, "What on earth is this? Why is Father hiding this kind of portrait in the basement, I wonder?" She mused. Amelia intently stared at the figure on the portrait, her eyes lingering on its own. Something cruel and evil was behind it. The whole room was covered with a cold and bleak atmosphere sending chills down her spine. She had to get out of there. That place was too frightening.

_Child…_

She froze as she heard a strange voice. She glanced at the portrait with a frightening look on her face, "Who's there?" She asked into the darkness of the room, but there was no reply. She looked below the portrait and noticed that some odd words had been imprinted upon the canvas. It was an ancient text, but the letters were familiar and able to be read.

"_In creatura est reliquit et solutum, donec hic veniat ad disperdere vita et corpus hominibus_."

Amelia read the strange words aloud, fully unaware of what she had done. She turned on her heels and approached the basement door, turning the knob and she hurriedly climbing her way to the surface. In the depths of the Winchester basement, a cool and otherworldly wind picked up, the figures' eyes on the portrait ominously shifting toward the door that Amelia had made her exit.

_**Next day**_

"Have a safe trip, Amy." Amelia's mother said as she hugged her daughter tightly. Her parents had decided to send her to France to study there and hopefully move on. Luckily, she had agreed to the arrangement.

"Be careful my dear." Her father said kindly. Amelia couldn't help but hug her father, considering the tragedy that had just recently occurred. Her parents were so important to her and she loved them dearly. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if anything were to ever happen to them.

"Thank you, Father. Mother. I promise, I'm going to become an excellent painter. You'll see." She smiled at them. The servants had already put all her stuff and her luggage into the carriage as she said her final goodbyes. The driver helped to her get inside and immediately closed the door once she was safely situated on its interior. She stared at her parents once again, light tears falling down her cheeks as she realized how much she was going to miss them.

"Father! Mother! I love you!" She shouted, her mother crying on her husband's shoulders as they watched their daughter leave.

"We love you, Amy!" Her mother yelled with tears in her eyes. It was quite a painful situation to be separated from their daughter, but she knew that it was for the best.

Her husband stared down at her, "Amy will be _alright_. We'll just have to wait for her return." He comforted his beloved wife.

The woman just nodded at him with a look of uncertainty.

Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure stalked behind them, its sharp fangs glinting in the sunlight through a Cheshire cat grin.

_**Paris, France 1887**_

Amelia studied at a prestigious academy for nobles in France. It had been a while since she arrived to France where she had been living with her uncle and aunt. However, even as time passed by, her feelings for Ciel Phantomhive still remained. She hadn't attended the Phantomhive family funeral due to the trauma and depression, but she felt deep inside that he was still alive. On this day, she donned the garb of a noble school girl in a maroon blazer with a white shirt underneath it and a small ribbon on her chest. She also wore a maroon skirt that was below the knee with white stockings and black shoes.

She sat in a large, luxurious room and leaned against the couch waiting patiently for her uncle, the director of the Arts and Science Department, a department of which she also happened to be a member. She stared at the expensive huge clock displayed on the wall noticing, that it was already 10:00a.m.

"Where could Uncle be?" She said annoyingly. She was hardly the patient type. She'd been waiting for him for an hour, as he had informed her that she was going to meet her new art mentor that day.

To her relief, the door opened and revealed her uncle, an older gentleman in his mid-40s. Beside him stood a tall, handsome, and attractive young man with shaggy brunette hair, pale skin and gray eyes. She stood to her feet and curtsied to the two gentlemen.

The mysterious man stared her down, "My, what a lovely niece you have, director." He said with an alluring voice.

The man nodded, "Yes. She's my sister's only daughter. She does resemble her a lot." He smiled warmly. The attractive man stared at her, "Indeed." He murmured.

Amelia, offered her uncle a confused stare, "Who is he uncle?" She asked, having been left out of the conversation.

Her uncle snickered, "This is Sir Vladimir Gregoire, he will be your new art instructor." He introduced the man to the young girl. Amelia swore that she could feel a heavy and dark aura around him, but she chose, instead, to ignore it.

She approached the man and gave him a cheerful smile, "My name is Amelia Clarisse Anna Winchester. I'm pleased to meet you." She greeted her new mentor graciously.

The man stared at her with a warm smile. He lifted her right hand and he kissed it as a salutation, "It's a pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle." He greeted huskily. He stared at her intently, sensing an alluring smell around her body and soul. "_She is perfect_." He thought, darkly as he pondered on his dark intentions.

Amelia was certain that she could feel something odd about the man that stood before her who was to be her new instructor. She was unsure about him, but there is only one thing she could think about at that moment.

"_This man I feel…Something is definitely not right about him." _She thought


	2. That girl, reunion

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and story alerts. You make my world…ROCK!**_

**RossieTheGuardianAngel**- Thank you and about what you just told me that swear thing on kids in this era is unusual, well, I don't know about that…lol ;P

**Yoru97**- Thank you so much for the review…^^

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji characters; it is only belong to Toboso Yana. I only own Amy Winchester and Vladimir Gregoire.**_

_**Paris, France. June 1888**_

The thirteen year old girl ran excitingly on the hall. She is very happy about something, she came across a newspaper outside the grand hotel in Paris and she noticed the image on the front page that taken from London. Her eyes widen as she saw him on the said newspaper and her heart races rapidly by her excitement. As she finally on the living quarters she burst from the main door where she saw her attractive mentor wearing a black suit staring on the huge glass window on their rent room of the prestigious hotel.

Amy smiles widely, "Vladimir, look!" She showed to the confused looking man with his mid-20s, the front page of the said newspaper. The man studied and reads the front page of the _Le Monde_; it was a boy about Amy's age is on the newspaper cover hand shaken with an important figure on France.

"Is this?" he questioned innocently. Amy smiles widely at him.

"That's right! That's my childhood friend, Ciel Phantomhive and I was really surprise and happy that he's alive!" She said with an enthusiastic smile, she continues giggling, dancing, twirling and twirling in happiness around the room that the boy she had been crush on is alive. Vladimir, Amy's art mentor and guardian couldn't help but amuse on the girl's light mood. Ever since her parents died on an accident, Amy got been depressed these past few weeks and somehow shows childish tantrum to show her anger and frustration that her loved ones died (mainly, Ciel and her parents). She can't accept the fact that she's all alone. Her uncle decides to take the custody of the girl but Vladimir insisted that he is the one since the girl is already attached to him…some sort, and the legal adviser and the head court decided that Amy will be on a care of the noble man named Sir Vladimir Gregoire, which the man smile darkly.

But this time, when she finds out that this _boy on the newspaper_ who was her crush is alive. She had been this cheerful and light at the same time since the death of her parents._What a bipolar _he thought as he gazes at her light and cheerful mood with amusement.

Amelia told him that her childhood friend, Ciel Phantomhive died on a fire that happen on 1886, along with his parents. It really saddens her deeply about the incident. Vladimir once again looked at the newspaper with a dark amusement on his delicate-handsome face.

"Vladimir!~~" the girl shouts at him practically annoyed on his silent. The man smiles at her

"Yes. My dear?" he purred, Amy frowns at him calling her affectionately. She sighed

"I'm going back to England starting tomorrow."She told him with an authorized voice, Vladimir smirks

"Is it you're going to meet your beloved Ciel?" he teased, Amy flushes red on her cheeks.

"Shut up. Besides, I'm missed him very much and I'm going to prepare my luggage for my return to England today. "She makes her way to the door and glares at her so called guardian."You will come with me. Vladimir! Understand?" she shouts at him and points her index finger on him and slammed the door quickly.

The man couldn't help but chuckle with amusement. _What a troublesome child…._

* * *

><p><strong>Present, June 1888- Outskirts of England, Phantomhive mansion.<strong>

Ciel sigh, as the tons of paper works been displayed by his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. It has been a while since him, Sebastian, Snake and the Midford family returns from Campania trip. It is really tragic as there are lots of supernatural things had happen back there, and many passengers died and his fiancée, Elizabeth Middleford nearly endanger because he is so weak to protect her.

He was beyond pissed and annoyed at himself that he didn't protect her back then. She, instead, protects him by her swordsman skills and it really irks him.

That determined look of his fiancé while she protects him prove of his weakness. He didn't do anything just watched as his fiancé killed those bizarre dolls in an instant.

He clenched his fist, "_Someday, I'm sure someday…I will be the one to protect her_" he thought with a determination look in his face. Elizabeth is his cousin, fiancé and a person important to him which is why he will do everything to keep _his light_ safe from any harm or even in darkness.

After all, Elizabeth was Ciel Phantomhive's innocent side.

"Young Master?"

Ciel snap out his thoughts, his butler calls him many times and he groans with displeasure and annoys at his butler's secretive fake smile.

"What is it? Sebastian!" he groans, the demon butler smiles, "Is there something bothering you, Young Master?" he asked with concern.

Ciel huff, "It's nothing." He noticed two envelopes on Sebastian's right hand and his eye narrowed, "What is that?" The butler blinks and hand over the letter to his young master.

"Ah…It's an invitation on the Annual Art Gallery in Museum of London, my lord." Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel frowns while reading the contents of the letter and his eyes widen as he read a certain familiar name.

"Amelia Clarisse Anna Winchester?" he reads and his brows furrow. Sebastian tilt his head, "Is an old acquaintance, my lord?" he said innocently.

Ciel's lips twitched and he knows that Sebastian know well if he able to tell a lie at him, "Yes. She's my old friend back then from my childhood and I'm surprised that she's in this special guest list." He puts his hand on his chin and reads the entire guest's names on the paper.

"Are you going to this gathering? "Sebastian asked the boy. Ciel glare at him with one eye. "No." he replied with a cold voice. The demon butler could sense that his young master doesn't interest on going on this gathering but his old friend was there. He chuckles and Ciel noticed it.

"What's so funny?"

"It appears my lord that you are coward on meeting you're dear friend on that gathering, aren't you?" he said amusingly. Ciel grit his teeth, and have a slight pink on his cheek.

"Shut up. I don't have to waste my time on that gathering even if Amelia was there." Ciel said angrily.

"But...Why, my lord? Do you hate this friend of yours?" Sebastian asked innocently, judging how his young master react it seems that his expression today were reveal his true dislike to this girl.

Ciel sighed, "Amelia…Is a just a friend to me and I don't have feelings for her." he pause for a while and Sebastian waits for his master's another word to say. Ciel's eyes darkens "….Amelia is far worse than Elizabeth" He thought bitterly. The demon butler could tell that his young master is seems not in his mood on telling about this old friend of his.

"Is that so? Young master" he smiles knowingly, Ciel grunts at him.

To Ciel, Amelia is special but not like him. She is always been bullied by other noble kids due to her _snobby and bratty attitude_ which is why that he can't show any showered feelings towards her and besides, he's already engage to his fiancé, Lizzy so that is not important to him.

He noticed another letter on his desk and the crest is from her Majesty, the Queen.

"Another mission from the Queen?" Ciel wondered, he tore off the letter and read the content.

_To my cute little boy, (twitched)_

_There have been reports of murder around the city of London. The Yard doesn't found yet the culprit, but the reports said that the targets were noble men were the sponsors of the Annual St. Augustine Art Gallery here in London and there is also supernatural phenomenon happen in the city nowadays. I am concern of my royal subjects and the families that has been lost their love ones, which is why you have to find the culprit and eliminate him as soon as possible._

_Victoria_

_P.S: Destroy this letter after you read it._

Ciel thought, another murder case? But this time it is different and it involves around nobles and a certain annual gathering. It is really strange.

"Sebastian." Ciel called his faithful butler, he glance at him, "Prepare my outfit tonight, we are going to the gathering." He changes his mind. The demon butler smirks and bows to his young master.

"As you wished, my lord."

Ciel sighed, so in the end, he will go to meet his old friend for this mission given by Queen Victoria. _What a troublesome day _he thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>"Awww…Ciel is busy?" The blonde girl whine, the three servants nodded in unison. The energetic blonde girl came to visit her dear fiancé after their Campania trip. She is beginning to wonder of what Ciel been doing lately, it's been almost three weeks and he doesn't speak to her what happen to Campania, about zombies and stuff.<p>

"_He is hiding something from me_" she thought with a suspicious tone. It is inappropriate for a girl be suspicious to her fiancé but after what happen on the Campania trip makes her give sleepless nights. One time that she saw Ciel with Sebastian safe from the sinking ship, she asked him about the weird things happen on the ship and then, she just saw his horrific expression but being her fiancé; she'd just choose to shut her mouth.

She knew that Ciel is the current Queen's Watchdog and he will do something dangerous stuff but as Ciel Phantomhive's fiancé, she's deeply worried about him. She knew that Ciel will never tell her anything or perhaps tells her about his dangerous mission, he had been cold and distant, covering his existence with darkness.

But the most important thing was, Ciel just found out her _other side_, she can't forever cover her true nature as a well-skilled swordsman.

"Lizzy?" a certain familiar voice rings on Elizabeth's ear, her eyes sparkles as she saw her dear fiancé, on the top of the grand staircase surprised to see her.

"Ciel~~!" she squeaked in delight and give the boy a bone crushing hug. The Phantomhive boy suffocates on the 14-year-old girl's hug. The girl releases and giggles.

"Oh Ciel!" I have something to say to you!" She said with her happy-go-lucky voice. Ciel give her a deadpan and confused look. Just what in the heavens had been Lizzy up to now? Probably, she wants another dance party or perhaps going out to the park.

She suddenly showed to him a leaflet of the Annual Art Gallery. "We are going to this gathering Ciel together~~Kyahhh….I want to see gorgeous paintings and sculpturesss… togetherrrrr…." She grabs Finny and twirled him around like a stuff doll.

Ciel sweat dropped and surprised at the same time, He can't believe that his fiancé, was also invited in this Art Gallery gathering but there's a mission and his fiancee might be endanger because of him.

"What is it now? my lord? It's seems that Lady Elizabeth insist on joining you in this gathering, tonight. "Sebastian spoke with a hint of amusement on his attractive face. The boy twitch angrily, "Shut up. I will take care of this, Sebastian…but…" he glances at his butler beside him, "Make sure keep an eye on Lizzy, Got it?" he walks away and Lizzy notices him leaving the main hall. "Yes my lord." Sebastian replied with a bow.

"Hey! Ciel! Wait for me…I'm the one who is going to choose a best dress for you this evening! "She yelled and follows him behind.

"Eh?" Ciel could only reply that with a blushed on his cheeks.

However, Sebastian watches Ciel's blushing expression of what Elizabeth had just said and it amuses him.

_Humans are really interesting._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Museum in London; Evening.<strong>_

Ciel sighed in defeat and somehow felt so annoyed, In general, he hates social gatherings so much. He saw many aristocrats gathers in a huge hall of the Museum. Magnificent paintings were displayed as well as nude sculptures and ancient artifacts like ancient vases, jars, jewelries etc...

With him, was his faithful butler, Sebastian Michaelis wearing a decent outfit and his lovable and cute fiancée, Elizabeth Middleford wearing her own elegant gown and her arms cling on Ciel's with her bright smile on her face. Ciel just only gives her a warm smile that he could muster.

The guests were awe as they saw the famous couple around London.

"Its Lord Ciel and Lady Elizabeth, my….they are so cute together." The female guests complement the two adolescents.

"Oh yes, they are lovely indeed." The other guests say and murmurs good compliments on the young couples. Ciel could only ignore them.

Just then, a tall man with a beard wearing a decent male outfit, approaches the Phantomhive boy and the blonde girl with his welcoming smile;

"Ah! It's been my pleasure to meet you, Earl Phantomhive and Lady Middleford, My name is Lord Joseph Ashford, the organizer of this annual art gallery. " Ciel with no hesitation shake hands to the mid-40s old man."It's an honor to meet you, Lord Ashford. " Ciel replied with a smirk on his face. The noble man turns his attention to the young blonde girl, "Ah! Lady Elizabeth Middleford, you look so much like the Marchioness herself, you're really indeed her daughter." He compliments the young girl.

"Thank you sir." Elizabeth replies with a cheerful smile.

This man also approaches Elizabeth and kissed her hand and Elizabeth giggles, much to Ciel's disgust. He knows that this man is into young girls according to the rumors. It shudder him.

Then, Lord Ashford notices the black clad butler, "You Sir, might be…?" Sebastian gave him a questioning look, "I'm sorry. Sir, but I'm afraid we haven't met before. ..My name is Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler of the Phantomhive household." he told the noble man with his attractive voice and bows to him. The man laughs, "Oh? I'm very sorry, Mr. Michaelis…It's just…you are quite resembles of Lord Gregoire, from Paris." He said to the butler. Ciel and Sebastian raised a brow with confusion.

"Who is he?" Ciel asked the nobleman. Elizabeth just listens to their conversation and looked oblivious on the topic itself. Lord Ashford points his index finger to the tall and attractive man surrounded by noble women and laughs together with them. Sebastian's eyes hardened as he senses a dark and mysterious aura surrounds that mysterious man. Ciel however, finds it really peculiar that man surrounded with those women resembles on his own butler's face, and he too, suspicious on the mysterious nobleman's identity. Then, the said man notices his stare towards his and give him a demonic smile much to Ciel's chagrin. Something's really weird about that guy.

Elizabeth all this time, oblivious of the two men been staring at in the beginning, and they have stared an attractive man. She felt left out, But when she notices that Ciel's arm been shaken. Her green eyes softened, she wanted to comfort and asked Ciel but…

On the other side, a certain girl watches the two adolescents as she recognized as Ciel and Elizabeth, her gloved hand clenches due to her jealousy as Elizabeth's arm clings on the boy she loves._" How dare that ugly girl clinging on Ciel like that, damn her!"_ she thought angrily. She will not let any other girls been so closed to him especially that blonde girl who was his fiancé. She begun to ignore the young boys she's been chatting with and approaches the Phantomhive boy and gives him surprised hug with a smirk on her lips.

Ciel just notices that his shoulder gets heavier and he turns beside him as his fiancé, Elizabeth mixes with shocked and angry as she glares at him or maybe the _person _behind him and Sebastian was just puts a surprised and amuse look. The person's lips were reaches on his ear, "It's been a while, Ciel." She murmurs seductively. Ciel realizes this and shoves himself away and his eyes widen as he meet face to face of the girl from his childhood past. The guests were so busy that they didn't even noticed the two adolescents' intimate moment.

She wears shoulder barring elegant maroon dress that has glittering patterns on the dress itself, her ponytailed raven haired long hair is shinier, and wears expensive necklace and earrings. As much as he hates to admits, she is so beautiful. Her amethyst eyes stares at the young boy's blue eyes.

This mysterious girl smiles at him cheerfully with her hands on her back, "Hi Ciel, long time no see…ne?"  
>She said cheerfully. Lizzy raised a brow as to who is this girl was and she address Ciel's name so familiarly and judging how she looks tonight, she is pretty, prettier than her.<p>

Ciel cleared his throat and was very surprised to see her for almost three years, "Amelia?" He spoke for the first time since they have separated. Amelia step forward and gives him a cheerful expression. "I'm glad, that you finally remember me for almost years, Ciel. I thought you won't recognize me." She glance at Elizabeth and give her a wicked smirk, "….After all, we have some _quality time together back then_…" Ciel blushes and Elizabeth who seems a bit annoyed. What the heck is she talking about?

Ciel frowned, "Don't say such indecent words that makes my fiancé misunderstand, Amelia." He said with a cold voice. Amelia chuckles at him, "Oh Earl Phantomhive." She begun act so formally, "….I'm very much apologize of my rude behavior it's that…I only said these because I just want you to remember about our relationship….Is that wrong?" she said innocently. Lizzy just looked at the two of them, It seems that Ciel and this girl knows each other and she felt heartbroken that she knows that this girl and Ciel.

"Ciel, who is that girl?" she suddenly asked her fiancé. He froze as to what his fiancé says. "Lizzy…I…" he felt nervous as his fiancé act weirdly, it seems that she wants distance herself to him. Amelia notice the blonde girl's trembling form.

She smirks, "My name is Amelia Clarisse Anna Winchester, the Countess of the Winchester estate and Ciel's childhood friend." She introduced herself to the girl. Elizabeth just didn't say anything. Suddenly a man's voice calls the dark-haired girl, "Lady Amelia! Madame Amore and Lady Hartsfield want your presence today." Amy twitches in annoyance, she doesn't want to talk with those ugly bitches but oh well? She's one of the special sponsors of this event anyway.

She plasters a fake smile on her face to the noble man, "I'm coming! The dark-haired girl sighed and turns her attention to the Phantomhive boy and smirks.

"Well…Ciel it's nice to see you again, I hope we met again someday." She kissed the boy's cheek with her pink lips much to Elizabeth's jealousy and heartbroken, she needs to control her tears and don't showed any weakness to this beautiful girl with her fiancé. The dark haired girl giggles and ran away from the young couple.

"See ya later, Ciel!~~~" She winks at him behind.

Ciel however, mixed with anger, annoyance and flustered, she had never changed ever since they were children! And her eccentric behavior became even worse than ever.

"Ciel…" He froze as Elizabeth been standing there all along, watching him with an expressionless look. "Lizzy…I…" She shook her head and smiles, "Don't worry about it Ciel, I'm okay. And…." Her heart sank as she remembers that girl kissed Ciel's cheek. She had never ever done that to him for a long time and it's painful that other girl had _done_ that to him, and not her, his fiancé.

But her, being Elizabeth Cordelia Middleford; she chooses to forget it because her duty as Ciel's fiancé was to make him smile and that is her goal after all. To return his adorable smile that she always love.

She smiles cheerfully, "….Let's go and see cute paintings, and they're adorable, aren't they? Ciel~~" she grabbed his wrist and dragged her fiancé. Ciel, for the first time, shocked on Elizabeth's sudden change of expression. Earlier, she was seems distant and upset but now, she is this cheerful and bubbly that she is. His eye was full of regret and guilty, he knew deep inside, Elizabeth was hurt, but she still continues to smile despite the fact.

"_Lizzy…Forgive me…but…I promise_…" he thought determinedly.

_He will never betray and hurt Lizzy._

_Because Lizzy is..._

_Important to him…_

* * *

><p>Feminine laughs surrounded the entire quarters, Vladimir just enjoying his tea while his student amuse on something. He had watched by far, the girl's reunion on her childhood friend by the name of Ciel Phantomhive with his cute fiancé. He couldn't admit: that boy is very interesting.<p>

She giggles, "Did you see that little bitch's expression, Vladimir?" She asked him with a smirk on her delicate face.

"Oh yes, I indeed saw it, Miss Amelia." He said chuckling.

She smirks widely and cackle, "Ha!…She is so jealous and angry that I seduced Ciel in front of her and Ciel…" her wicked smirk turns into an upset look.

"What is it? my dear?" Vladimir notices her silence. The girl's bangs covered her eyes. "Ciel…he never smile…the same we were still kids." She said sadly and Her tears fell on her cheeks, "When he saw me…he never hugs me the same as before…he never compliments my dress and my looks the same as before and….he…" her tears continues and sobs"….he was now so cold and distant towards me…" she cries out loud, the reality that the old Ciel is gone and replaces a cold, and aloof Ciel Phantomhive, he supposed to be happy that he sees her for almost three years but instead, he was just calm and cold towards her since their separation. The Parisian nobleman sigh of the girl's peculiar behaviour, and approaches the sobbing girl.

"_Ce garçon, il nete mérite pas._ "

"_Mais, Ciel... Jel'aime tellement...Je ne peux pasaccepter qu'ilpeinela pertepour moi!._" She cried and sobbing continues. She do love Ciel so much, and it pains for her to realize that he's already engage or belong to someone else.

Vladimir knows everything about Amy, she had now everything; the looks, the wealth and a status that everyone envies, She will get everything that she wants and every wish be granted . But the boy that she's been so loved…it's impossible. Since he saw on the heart and mind of Ciel Phantomhive and the feeling that he had for his student is…distant.

But since, she was his favorite girl: he will do whatever in his power to make her wishes comes true. After all, Amy Winchester was his…property.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The Prologue actually, was only Amy's POV but the true reason Ciel dislike Amy, and Vladimir's identity and intentions will be soon revealed in the future chapters and the real view of Ciel towards Amy. I guess you notice that this girl's behavior is similar on Alois Trancy and he also, targeted Ciel Phantomhive but their difference is as follows;

Alois after Ciel to make Sebastian angry, while, Amy pursue Ciel because of her own feelings.

She makes LIzzy jealous which is why she flirts Ciel in front of her, and Alois however in the season 2, steals Elizabeth in the dance party to make Ciel angry…lol..

See the difference..? Don't forget this is a CielxLizzy fic. And no, this is not CielxOC but slightly because the OC is the antagonist. Sebby will have his real encounter of the hot and mysterious French nobleman, Vladimir in the next chapter…LOL

See you next chapter and…REVIEW!

* * *

><p>P.S: Translate:<p>

_Ce garçon, il nete mérite pas- Forget that boy, he doesn't deserve you._

_Mais, Ciel... Jel'aime tellement...Je ne peux pasaccepter qu'ilpeineperdue pour moi._- But, Ciel...I love him so much...I can't barely accept that he lost to me.


	3. That girl, rejected

**Chapter 3: That Girl, Rejected**

Sebastian surveyed the guests in the Museum for any possible suspects on the said _secret murder case_ assigned by the Queen. His young master was busy accompanying his fiancée sightseeing all the beautiful artworks around the museum. He sighed, he knew that he had to do these for the sake of the contract but suddenly, he stole a glance of a snowbell pet cat that belonged to a noblewoman. The amber eyes of the cat kept staring at him causing the demon butler to be quite flustered by the gorgeous and fluffy white creature. After all, the demon did have quite an affinity for cats.

"_Such a…beautiful creature…that soft, fluffy, white fur…It's gorgeous!_" He said mesmerized by the feline. He marveled at the snowbell cat with a flushed look on his face. He had never seen such a cat with its features in his entire existence as a demon.

Lucky for him, the cat left the owner's arms and walked randomly in the middle of the crowd absentmindedly. Sebastian of course, didn't hesitate to follow the creature, the proverbial hearts surrounding his giddy form as he continued after the creature.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was blabbering on to Ciel about how cute the artwork was. She hoped that she would be able to create such beautiful paintings with him someday.

"Ciel! That painting is so cute! Look!" She pointed at the portrait of two angel lovers walking side by side with their fingers intertwined with the other. Ciel could only nod.

"Yeah." He nodded in agreement, a bead of sweat rolling behind his head, as Elizabeth continued to cling onto his right arm.

"Ah…that's Lady Winchester's artwork." A random nobleman said to the Phantomhive boy beside them.

"What!" Ciel exclaimed. How could he have forgotten? The Winchester family was known for their artistic noble skills throughout all of England.

"Oh, so you like my work, Ciel? I'm so glad!" A familiar voice said with a giggle. Ciel and Elizabeth froze and turned to see the same girl they had met earlier. Lizzy frowned deeply, mentally deciding to take back what she had just said about the painting upon learning that it had been created by _that _girl. Amelia noticed Lizzy glaring at her and gave the blonde girl a smug look.

Ciel sighed and stared at the dark-haired girl, "Amelia, when will you stop following us around the museum? It is unladylike." He scolded her, causing the girl to giggle rather girlishly at his statement.

"What are you saying Ciel? Didn't I tell you earlier that we will see each other again? " She said with a smile on her face. Elizabeth stared at Ciel beside her who seemed completely annoyed by the girl before them; she sighed and decided to intervene in the conversation.

"Will you please leave Ciel alone?" Lizzy demanded, her green eyes narrowing at the dark-haired girl.

"Lizzy." Ciel muttered her name, beyond surprised by her forthrightness.

Amelia blinked her eyes out of confusion, "Oh? I almost forgot about you…" Lizzy twitched taking the other girl's comment as an insult. Ciel clenched his fist at Amelia's rude behavior toward his fiancée.

"….I've heard rumors about you. You're the daughter of the Head of the British Knights; Elizabeth Midford, right?" She said with the fakest smile that she could muster. Elizabeth became calm as the girl knew her name and family background.

The two girls stared at one another and suddenly Amelia spoke, "I was really surprised to learn that you were Ciel's fiancée from the rumors around London, and I heard that the two of you are cousins, right?" She began a normal conversation to the blonde girl.

"Yes. We are." Lizzy replied with no hesitation.

Amelia continued to smile at her,"How tragic that someone like Ciel must share a bloodline with someone so…plain."." She uttered sourly, causing Lizzy to flinch from her harsh words.

"Amelia. Enough." Ciel demanded firmly, Amelia starting from the abrasiveness in his tone. The atmosphere amongst the three was cold and unwelcoming then as they all just stared at the other in uncomfortable silence.

Meanwhile in a separate wing of the museum, Sebastian cuddled the snowbell cat tightly as it purred in his arms. The creature leaned its small head affectionately into the soft caress of the butler's gloved hand. "Ah…your fur is so soft…soft like cotton…ah…I want to hold you forever." He stroked the cat's soft white fur. Cats made the daily stress of nonsense fade away for the demon. As the butler continued to cuddle the cat, a set of unknown footsteps crept behind him.

"It's really rare to see a butler being affectionate to an animal. How interesting." He stated with an amused chuckle. Sebastian's eyes began to glow deep crimson as he glanced at the suspicious person behind him. He stood and gave the mysterious man a fake smile.

"Hmm…felines are indeed very _interesting_…they are so innocent and fragile at the same time."

The man chuckled once again.

"Really? I have to agree with you, but there is one thing that I have known for a while as _innocent _and _fragile_." He said mockingly. Sebastian could tell that the man was from earlier. No. He was no man at all, in fact. _A demon, is it?_ Sebastian thought grimly.

He smiled at the mysterious man, "You must be the Sir Gregoire that they have mentioned?" The man nodded in agreement.

"Why, Yes I am. My name is Sir Vladimir Gregoire, a _nobleman_ from France. It's an honor to meet you, Mister—"

"Sebastian…Sebastian Michaelis, _Lord Gregoire_. I am the head butler of the Phantomhive estate." He said with a demonic smile. Vladimir became amused by the _butler_'s expression.

"Butler, huh? So you are Ciel Phantomhive's infamous butler I have heard of. My _student _somehow knows him quite well." He said with a casual voice.

Sebastian smirked, "Student? You mean, Amelia Winchester?" Vladimir's eyes widened. Just how did this butler know about Amelia Winchester? Moreover, how did the butler know her relationship to him?

He laughed, "You are very clever, Mr. Butler. I'm quite shocked that you know show about my student, Lady Winchester and her connection to me." He said with a sly grin.

Sebastian returned Vladimir's grin, "What sort of butler would I be if I didn't know those from my young master's past?" He stated proudly. Vladimir frowned at his comment. The butler was indeed different as he had initially surmised.

Vladimir felt it best to steer clear of the Phantomhive butler. "Indeed. Please excuse me, but I must find Miss Amelia." He glanced at the other with an unreadable expression, "It's nice meeting you again, _Sebastian Michaelis_." His eyes took on a red glow, catching Sebastian's attention and subsequently affirming what he already knew.

Sebastian bowed courteously as a reply, "Likewise…_brethren_." He smiled darkly.

* * *

><p>Lizzy sat down at a table full of pastries and drinks with Amelia. She glanced at Ciel who was busy chatting with adult businessmen. She stared with her green eyes at the smirking face of her fiancé as he dealt with the adults. She was really flustered. She began to think of what Ciel would be like in the future. Would he be even more handsome? And she, as his fiancée, would be the one of the people to witness it.<p>

"Still eyeing Ciel, eh?" A feminine voice said amusingly beside her, Elizabeth started causing Amelia to giggle at her teasingly. "You know what? You have to control your hormones when it comes to your fiancé or he might end up thinking that you're a harlot ." She said insultingly with a smirk on her pink lips.

Lizzy glared at her, "What is your problem anyway?" She growled lowly hoping that the guests wouldn't hear it. Amelia stared at her, thinking how the other's blonde hair and green eyes was not suitable for bearing Ciel's children in the future. Most of all, she reeled at the realization that Lizzy was the daughter of a Marquee, according to the rumors about Elizabeth Midford.

She chuckled, "I don't like you." She continues with a dark atmosphere around her, "I don't like you as Ciel's fiancée. I'm supposed to become his future wife, not you." She said with a cold voice. Elizabeth stared at her cold amethyst eyes. She could tell that the girl was gravely serious regarding her feelings for Ciel.

She narrowed her green eyes at her, "I will fight to maintain my place as Ciel's fiancée and my feelings for him whether you like it or not, because I am Elizabeth Cordelia Midford, the daughter of the Head of the British Knights and Ciel's future wife." She said proudly and determinedly.

The dark-haired girl was displeased by the girl's high spirit and her declaration that she was going to protect her title as Ciel's fiancée. _How clever_. She decided to take revenge as she saw a slim glass filled with wine and she intentionally spilled the liquid on her beautiful dress much to Lizzy's surprise. _Just what on earth is she thinking?_ Lizzy was quite befuddled.

Then, a loud squeal caused commotion to arise within the crowd as all the women gathered to find the source of the sound. Ciel ran was alarmed as he ran towards the scream. He was shocked once he noticed the wine spilled on Amelia's clothes, as Lizzy sat by quite confused and perturbed.

"What have you done to my beautiful dress?" Amelia protested toward the blonde girl. Lizzy however, just glared at the girl accusingly. the dark-haired girl herself is the one who did that not her.!

_She purposely did that! _Lizzy thought angrily.

"What is happening here?" Ciel came suddenly between the two girls. Amelia ran towards the Phantomhive boy with crocodile tears in her eyes and leaned against him much to Lizzy's chagrin.

"Ciel! Your fiancée poured wine all over my beautiful dress! Look!" She continued to cry fake tears, secretly smirking at the blonde girl as she clenched onto Ciel's chest.

"No. don't listen to her Ciel! She is-" She was cut off by the shrill sounds of dark-haired girl's false wailing.

"Waaaa! She is so mean to me, Ciel! She even told me that I'm not suitable for you. Can you believe it?" She cried as much as she could in order to gain Ciel and the other guests' sympathies. Her plan seemed to be working as all of the guests began to cast dark glares toward Lizzy's form.

Sebastian had been keeping an eye from afar and had seen the entire incident. He smirked slightly. _Clever girl...but..._ He thought as he stared at the dark-haired girl. He knew that she would never fool his young master.

His eyes rested on the trembling blonde girl. He had to admit, that he pitied her. It was quite the predicament that she had found herself in.

Ciel however, was completely confused by the ordeal between the two girls. He was just unsure about Amelia. He knew that she would do anything necessary to gain the attention of others. He simply stood in place stiffly as the clung to him, sobbing into his chest.

Lizzy was fuming from having been humiliated in front of all of the guests, and most importantly her fiancé. _Why is she clinging to him like that as if she's the victim around here? It's not my fault that her dress got all wet! _Lizzy dashed away from the crowd to hide her shame and embarrassment.

Ciel watched as his fiancée left the hall and his eye widened, "Lizzy!" He yelled. Suddenly a pale hand gripped his right wrist. He glanced at the raven-haired girl who wore a pleading look on her face, "Amelia. Let me go." He said with an authoritative voice.

"Why Ciel? I love you…" She bit her lip, "why did you choose your fiancée over me?" She cried, the guests murmured, shocked by the sudden confession of the young girl.

Amelia Winchester was in love with Earl Phantomhive?

Ciel was flustered and didn't know what to say. But Elizabeth was outside and it was his duty as her fiancé to ease and comfort her. Also, he knew what _really_ happened between the two girls.

"I'm sorry, Amelia…but I have to go." He said with a casual voice, the girl's eyes widened in shock. She had been rejected by him. The Phantomhive boy noticed her grip loosen and he immediately ran away from the crowd but stopped as he saw his butler with an expressionless look on his demonic face.

"Sebastian."

"My lord, you know that this will affect your reputation. The crowds will be-" he stopped as Ciel glared at him.

"I don't care. I need to find Lizzy at all costs." The young boy ran ahead to find Elizabeth leaving his butler with an amused look on his face.

_Young love. Indeed._

Amelia stared at Ciel's retreating form as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. She was so humiliated by Ciel of all people, and in front of a crowd no less. It was a sign that he had chosen his fiancée instead of her. Her real plan was to humiliate and embarrass the other girl in public, but as it turned out it was _she _who had been humiliated.

She heard some female nobles laughing at her which caused her to spare them an evil glare. They flinched at the gesture.

"Lady Amelia? My. Why are you in such a mess?" A familiar male approached her. She glared at him but he ignored it. Vladimir sent the messy girl to a private room to get her cleaned up. The guests remained rustled yet silent from the earlier commotion.

As the maids finished cleaning her up, she began to scream and throw everything in sight –and within reasonable weight- due to her frustration and anger. She had failed. She had failed to make Ciel hers!

"I can't believe it! I hate it!" She threw a vase against the wall. The maids winced but Vladimir however, sighed at his student's childish tantrum.

"Miss Amelia, you must calm yourself. … You know it's bad for your health to…" Vladimir suggested with a calm voice. The girl glared at him. She approached the man angrily and slapped him across the cheek smartly.

"Will you just shut up? It's _your_ fault that you didn't even help by obtaining Ciel for me! I hate you, Vladimir!" She shouted through her tears. Vladimir sighed.

"Well, Miss, you have to understand that Ciel Phantomhive is already engaged to someone and it is better for you to find someone else." He suggested. "And he even humiliates you and rejects you in public." He said amusingly, he really enjoyed annoying the dark-haired girl. Amelia spared him a dark look.

"No one will replace Ciel in my heart, got it? That girl…" She referred to Elizabeth "It's her fault that Ciel rejected me. I want to her to _disappear._" She stated vehemently. She thought about the women who had laughed at her earlier. "And those bitches insipid trollops who just laughed at me while I was in such a pitiful state. I want them to die as well!" She said angrily.

Vladimir however, watched her from behind with a dark smile on his delicate handsome face.

_Your wish is my command, my little mademoiselle._

* * *

><p>"Lizzy! Where are you?" Ciel shouted while running on the wide hallway. He desperately searched for her everywhere in the museum hoping to find her.<p>

Then, he heard the muffled sounds of a girl's cries. The boy notices the blonde angel sitting below a sculpture with her knees drawn up to her chest. She buried her face in her arms as she continued to cry in the sculpture wing of the museum.

"Lizzy?" His voice was filled with concern.

The sobbing girl noticed his voice. "Ciel?" She glanced at him with teary eyes.

The Phantomhive boy sighed and approached her as he grabbed his handkerchief from his breast pocket and he wiped away the tears from her eyes.

He sighed, "Why did you run away?" He asked evenly. He noticed that they were the only ones around in the dark and quiet quarters of the sculpture wing.

She hiccupped, "I don't know, Ciel…" She sobbed and blew her nose on the handkerchief. "I was really humiliated and I didn't do that to her…she's the-"

"Yes, I know about that." Ciel interrupted and stared at her for a while.

"R-Really?" She asked with an innocent look.

The Phantomhive boy blushed at her cuteness and averted his gaze. "O-of course. So you don't have to worry about it, Lizzy." He said to her with an assuring smile.

"You knew from the start that I wasn't the one who did that to her?"

"I know what kind of person you are, Lizzy. You are not that type of girl." He stated as a light blush tinted his cheeks. The girl's eyes sparkled at the thought of Ciel believing her.

They sat in silence for a while. The moon was covered by thick, dark clouds in the night sky, painting the room with a gloomy, cool hue. Ciel continued to blush from the awkward silence before finally speaking. "Alright, we have to find Sebastian. It's already past midnight and we have to get home." He told her as he stood to his feet, helping her up. Lizzy nodded at him, as he exited the quarters. She spoke suddenly.

"Ciel…" She muttered as she stared at him.

The boy could understand her unasked question. It was undoubtedly the reason for her uneasiness and strange behavior. He sighed, "Don't worry about it. I am still your fiancé, Lizzy." He told her with a smile on his lips. She was shocked. Such behavior was so unlike Ciel.

He approached her and began to caress the soft skin of her cheek with a knuckle, the action causing Lizzy to become flush. "Our relationship as cousins and as betrothed doesn't change and I will protect our engagement with everything that I have." He said in a serious tone, Lizzy's mood brightening significantly from the declaration.

"Ciel, you really mean it?" She said hopefully. The Phantomhive boy knew that after Sebastian obtained his soul that his promise to Lizzy would be shattered. The realization pained him greatly as he adored and cherished Lizzy deeply. but he doesn't fall in love with her…yet.

His lips curled into a smile, "Yes. I mean it. A promise is a promise." He told her with confidence. Lizzy hugged him tightly then, Ciel wrapping his arms around her warmly returning the embrace. She didn't want the moment to end. It didn't matter if Amelia Winchester was going to get in her way to try and destroy her relationship with Ciel. She would never give up on him.

"Ciel, I love you so much. That is why I'll always be loyal to you and my feelings won't change until the day that I die." She muttered under her breath.

The boy's eye widened, the cerulean orb softening upon Lizzy's statement. _Lizzy…. _

Just then, familiar footsteps came toward the young couple from behind.

"Young Master, Lady Elizabeth, pardon the intrusion, but the carriage is prepared to depart the museum." Sebastian smiled widely. Ciel blushed and glared at the butler for watching them for too long and the girl giggled at him. The three then left the museum, but unbeknownst to them, there was someone watching them from the darkened corner of the sculpture wing.


	4. That fiancee, upset

**A/N: Thank you so much for the suggestions I might be considered few suggestions for this story so wait for it. New Year is over and there is still tons of school activities came out from the depths of hell! LOL I just read the current chapter, chapter 66; She is still remain a cheerful and bubbly Lizzy but she still holds a concern towards Ciel about what happen to him on the night he's been kidnapped. Poor Lizzy…Next month is the new arc so I'm going to wait…and wait and wait…:)**

**Enough of the rants please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Only Amelia Winchester and her demon companion, Vladimir Gregoire.**

***~~Determine Lizzy~****

His blue eye widen in shock as he read the front page content of "The Times" newspaper. He grip tightly the newspaper and glares angrily at the paper, the editors had done very well on their job for humiliating and taint his family's name by this ridiculous article about him and Amelia.

_** The Sudden Confession of Lady Winchester to the Queen's Watchdog?**_

This article states about Amelia's romantic confession to him and speculation of others that if this is going to be affect his engagement to the Marquee's daughter; Elizabeth Midford.

Ciel had become so furious and angry at the same time. No one can't be blame on this scandal but there is a certain person that he will surely _blame _for all of this.

"Amelia…If it weren't for her stupidity, this wouldn't have happen." He bitterly muttered under his breath. He surely hated her for this scandal but he couldn't blame her for confessing her feelings for him on the crowded party. He knew that she is a type that can do actions without thinking.

He felt so angry and nervous. He was nervous on the wrath of his dearest aunt, the Marchioness herself. He knew that she's going to be angry about the issue about him and Amelia's relationship. He is already engaged to his dear cousin, Elizabeth Midford.

Speaking of Elizabeth, Ciel knows that his cousin will be so upset about this. He doesn't want to picture her sad and angry expression if she had just read the article in the newspaper. He knew how much Lizzy cherish him and adore him that he cannot showed to her because of his cold demeanor, it is his duty as her fiancé, to comfort her even though it is out of character to him because that his promise to her parents that he will take care of her and protect her .

Then, there is a knock coming outside his study. "Come in." he spoke calmly. The door open and revealed his faithful butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

The butler approaches him, "My lord. There is a letter came from the Midford mansion." Ciel tensed. Great... He is going to face the wrath of the great Marchioness herself. He took the letter from the butler and tore the seal on the white envelope and read the letter calmly.

"Sebastian. Prepare the carriage!" He ordered the dark butler.

Sebastian however, knew that there will be some interesting is going to happen and he will look forward to it, "Yes my lord. I will tell Bardory to get the carriage for you." He said with a smile on his demonic face.

Ciel sighed, "Alright. Leave." He said with an authority voice.

As the butler leaved, Ciel continues to read the newspaper with a frown on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Winchester Household<strong>

Amelia read the newspaper's main article with a smirk on her pink lips. It seems that the editor in chief just make a pretty good job on the article. She was currently having her breakfast on the dining room with her handsome guardian, Vladimir Gregoire _(if that was his real name? :)_

She giggles, "Who would have thought that they made this a huge headline. Vladimir. I mean…After I confessed to Ciel…this had been become the major issue around London." She replied with a dark smile on her lips. She is pretty amused that someone else creating this _for her _even though it was her plan to make another scandal on Ciel and Elizabeth's relationship.

Vladimir sips his tea, "I agree with you, Lady Amelia and it seems that it is according to your well-known plan." He smiles charmingly at her in which the girl ignores it. She stared at the young man with a frown on her lips, Ever since this man decided to become her guardian, he had been so annoying and it really irks her. He is always protective towards her even though she is a type that never relies on others.

But yet, she seems grateful that he came to her life. Ever since the death of her parents, Vladimir has been beside her and acts as a parent to her. If it weren't for Vladimir, she had never become the female head of the Winchester household and he teaches her everything he knew about paintings since he is a well known young painter around London and Paris and he helps her dealing with the adults in the noble society especially the directors of the London museum.

Her artistic works became popular and she was given the honor from her majesty herself, Queen Victoria to portray the royal queen herself, thus her family name became an élite family under her reign.

Even if she have almost everything that other people desires. She is still not content because of her unrequited love to Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

To her, Ciel Phantomhive is her world and if he is lost to her, her world will be crumbled into millions of pieces just like what happen to her parents. She lost them since she was 11 and she'll vow that she's going to find the bastard who killed her parents and she will make sure of it.

"Vladimir." She slowly muttered his name, the young man glance at her with a serious look; he knew what she is going to ask.

"If it's about the murderer of your parents, I will do anything with my power to find him." he said with an assuring voice. Amelia stared at him with her adorable big amethyst eyes in which he froze, "You promise…that you will find him and if you do…you're going to kill him for me." She ordered with a venom voice. The man chuckles and leaned on the girl's face, "I will…and I will surely…" his mint breath caused the girl to blushes slightly on his good-looking face, "…find him…for you…" he whispered to her as his lips was centimeter closer to hers.

The girl notices that Vladimir's large hand brushes her shoulders gently and with a quick jolt from her seat, she slapped him across his face. How dare he touch her like that!

Her amethyst eyes narrowed at him, "Did I ever told you that you will never touch me!" she growls angrily at the older young man. She forbids him to touch her unless if it's her order, but touching her skin like that without her permission is out on the line.

Vladimir rubbed his red cheek, he gets used to her slapping him when there's something that she disliked or perhaps upsets her.

"My apologies... I forgot. Lady Amelia." he said a deep tone on his manly voice. The girl calm down and quickly leave the young man with a frown pitched on her lips. "I don't want you to do that again. Understand?" she glance at him and shut the door quickly.

Meanwhile, the young man chuckles darkly with his eyes glows demonic red, she is a very interesting human girl. Even if her heart is tainted but her so soul is pure and bright. He doesn't understand why? But all he could understand is that, Amelia Winchester is a complex soul.

"I will _not_. _Amelia_." he chuckles darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>Midford estate<strong>

Ciel gulps, he is surely nervous. His aunt Francis just mailed him about Lizzy's never endless cry on her room when her stupid brother just shows to her the newspaper and she began to cry out loud. So he needs to see his dear fiancé to clarify the misunderstanding.

The butler glances at his master and snicker, "Relax. My lord, I don't think the Marchioness or Lady Elizabeth herself will strangle you if they see your existence." He teased

Ciel shot him a glare, "Shut up you pompous bastard, I will fix this immediately and this will be over." He said with a cold voice.

As the doorman opened, Ciel greeted by his cousin, Edward Midford's death glare.

He saw that one coming and he knows it.

"Just what on the devil are you doing here, Ciel" His older cousin Edward gives him a cold dirty looks. He was really annoyed that his so-great-cousin Ciel Phantomhive just came here to their mansion and most of all; he is really pissed about a _certain article_.

Ciel ignored his older cousin, "Where is Elizabeth?" he asked nonchalantly. The older young man glared at him, "Lizzy is not in a mood to see you, Ciel. Would you please leave the mansion_…now_?" he ordered the boy.

Ciel grit his teeth, He twitches angrily "You…"

Then, Sebastian approached Elizabeth's brother, "Forgive me, Lord Midford but the young master insists on seeing Lady Elizabeth, will you please tell us where she is?" He asked with a smile at the young man.

Edward scoffed, "As if a mere butler like you will order me around" he glared at Sebastian. Ciel sighed and somehow annoyed of this cousin of his.

Could this day get any worse?

"Ciel?" a small feminine voice spoke behind the three males above the grand staircase. Ciel froze seeing his fiancé's melancholic expression towards him.

Edward startled, "Lizzy, What are you doing here? You suppose to be on your bed to have a rest." He said with a worried look on his dear sister.

Lizzy shook her head, "I'm fine. Brother." She then, noticed Ciel's presence and approached him. Sebastian and Edward noticed an intense atmosphere around the main hall of the mansion, mainly around Ciel and Elizabeth.

Edward stared at the young teenagers, during their breakfast together with his family including Lizzy, he accidentally mentions the article about a mysterious girl just confessed to his male cousin. That is somehow shocking and intriguing to him, but deep inside, he felt lighten and relived that maybe his cute little sister and his _so-great-cousin-of-his_ will break off their engagement. But he knew how much his sister, Elizabeth cares so much for that cold and bratty Ciel Phantomhive, so he just wait and watched what's his sister's reaction.

Sebastian, however, found this encounter a bit amusing to him. He sensed how Lady Elizabeth is so upset deep inside her soul. Learning that your fiancé is been confessed by some other girl could be this so…hurtful on his point of view.

"_What are you going to do now, Young Master?_" he thought amusingly.

Ciel cleared his throat on Elizabeth's nonchalant expression. He had never seen that kind of expression from her for almost of their time spending together. Usually, Elizabeth approached him with her cheerful expression and tackles him with her death hug.

This is just awkward.

"Lizzy." He muttered his fiancé's name. The blonde girl bit her lip and clenched her fist, "Ciel…" she whispered his name; Edward flinched on his little sister's scary aura.

"This is not good." He thought.

On Elizabeth's perspective, that girl who claims as Ciel's childhood friend, she is serious on her feelings towards him but the rumors keep spreading and this might be affecting their engagement. Deep inside, she is so angry but she doesn't know who she's going to get angry at; To Ciel or to Amelia?

She remembers Madame Red's advice….

_**What girl's made of? Sugar and spice and everything nice, they're made out of this and that**_

_A lady…should be super weak and cute in front of her lord. It's the most important thing to be innocent, naïve girl._

She cleared her throat.

_It's your job to smile and be surrounded by nice things, just like in the nursery rhymes._

But it doesn't change the reality that she is _not_ that kind of girl. She was born as a swordsman and vowed to follow her mother's footsteps and to protect Ciel.

Should she pretend that there is nothing happen and return to her world of happiness and naïvety? But seeing Ciel and Amelia Winchester together makes her whole world crashes, No. She will not let any other girls steal her fiancé! Including that mean girl who is Ciel's friend from the past.

That's right. No one will take Ciel away from her!

"Ciel…I…will not give up on you!" she confessed. Ciel's eyes widen in shock and blushes at the same time. Edward jaw dropped and Sebastian smiles widely.

"Eh?" Ciel exclaimed, He never see that one coming. He thought that Lizzy is going to cry and angry at him but what is he see is a different and a determined…Lizzy.

She grabbed his hand, "No matter what will happen Ciel! I'm going to stay with you because that is my duty as your fiancé." She grinned at him.

Ciel surprise and just nodded at her, but deep inside he felt so very happy that Lizzy still believes in him and how she is faithful to him.

"Lizzy…I thought that you're going to angry at me?" he told the blonde girl.

Lizzy giggles, "No silly, that girl…" she mentions Amelia, "She is just confessing to you so there is no problem with that "she smiles at him, but deep inside it felt so painful in her chest.

Ciel relieved, he finally gets in peace about the issue, just then, Edward approached him with a frown pitch on his lips.

"Listen Ciel, If you ever hurt my sister, I swear in the name of her Majesty that I will ripped you apart, got it?" he scolded the boy. He felt defeated, but for the sake of his sister, he must accept Ciel as her fiancé even if he hates him.

He told the three that he had other business to do.

Sebastian approached Lady Elizabeth and his young master, "Pardon for the interruption, my lady. But the young master is here to ask you about something." He smirked at his young master.

Ciel realized what his butler said. He focus his attention to his dear fiancée with a red face, "Lizzy…will you…. come with me…. to the park?" he asked shyly. This is out of character of him but who cares? It's for his fiancé after all.

Then, the blonde girl tackles him and rubbed his cheek, "Yes, of course! Ciel! Thank you!" She beamed. Finally, Ciel offered her to spend time with him.

This is really makes her happy.

Behind the young couple, Sebastian snickered at his young master's plea to release him from Elizabeth's death hug.

* * *

><p><em>Humans are really so interesting….<em>

_A/N: Sorry this is just short but I promise that I'm going to make it long in the next chapter. Hope you like this guys…and please don't forget to review…I need more inspirations and motivations... and excuse to my grammars..._

_Vampz_


	5. That girl, back up

Enjoy!

Note: There might two new OCs so please don't hate me for those who don't like another OCs for this fanfic. ;)

_***~Amelia's backup~~**_

_**London Park**_

Murmurs and gossips surrounded the famous young couple. They all surprised that the young couple are get along together not at the rumors that Ciel Phantomhive _cheating_ his fiancé over his childhood friend.

"It's Lord Ciel and Lady Elizabeth! They are so cute together, ne?'" whispered by the group of young ladies giggling at the couple who is eating desserts served by the handsome and mysterious dark butler.

"So the rumors are just false. Look at them! They seem are in good terms." One of the noble men said to his fellow nobles as he saw a smirking Ciel Phantomhive and a cheerful Elizabeth Midford.

On the young couple's side, Elizabeth scoop some strawberry cream and smiles at Ciel, "Here Ciel, say 'ahhh~~" she purr, Ciel blushes, just what on earth is Lizzy doing anyway? He observes at the crowds staring at them with 'awws' as if they are watching romantic theatre. Sebastian snickered at his young master from behind; it is really amusing seeing his young master in an awkward situation with his fiancé of course.

"Lizzy, d-do… y-y-you….think…t-t-this kind..o-of…e-e-e-mbarrassing?" he stuttered and his face were all red.

Lizzy giggles, "So what? Ciel after all, we're engaged aren't we?" she winked at him.

The Phantomhive boy gave him a glare, "_Don't make me dare to kill you right now! Sebastian!_" he thought with a murderous tone. This is embarrassing for a Phantomhive earl such as himself!

There's no way in hell does he ever going to do this!…and his fiance, Elizabeth just feeding him in front of the public!

He sighed; he will just try to endure this for the sake of Lizzy and for him to clarify the issue between him and a _certain girl_. Still his faces were all red, he hesitantly opens his mouth and the blonde girl leaned the spoon where his mouth closed with a scoop of strawberry cream inside.

_**-Flash-**_

A second flash came from the camera hits Elizabeth and Ciel's eyes. Sebastian raised a brow at the lanky young man with freckles on his face, carrying a camera on his neck.

Ciel glare at him, "Who are you?" he stood from the picnic cloth were he and Lizzy sits and approached the commoner, "Who is hiring you for taking pictures of me and my fiance? Answer me!" he demanded with an irritating voice.

"Ciel." Elizabeth tried to approach the irritating Ciel but Sebastian stops her.

The dark butler smiles at the blonde girl, "Don't worry, Lady Elizabeth, the young master will take care of it." He assures her. She nodded and watched as how Ciel scolded the poor photographer.

He scowled, "Now tell me who your employer is?" he asked the older young man.

The poor photographer bowed at the well influential young earl, "I'm sorry, Lord Ciel but Mr. Miller insists me on taking photos with you and your fiancé. I had no permanent job so this is the only thing that I do for a living." He told him with honesty. He is just an average man living in a dirty and not ventilated apartment in the cruel city of London. "Please forgive me, Lord Phantomhive!" he bowed again with respect.

Ciel sighed again, "I forgive you so tell me who your employer is?" he asked again.

"It's me_, Lord Phantomhive_." A tall figure approached, He is a bit taller than Sebastian. He wears a decent business-like outfit and has an auburn hair.

Sebastian spoke, "Are you the one who is referring by this young man as, Mister Miller?" he asked the newcomer.

The man nodded and took of his hat as a sign of greeting the nobles, "Yes. My name is James Miller, the editor-in-chief of 'The Times' at your service." He introduced himself to the two nobles and the butler with a smile on his face.

As Ciel heard the word, 'editor-in-chief' he realized something, "Are you the one who wrote that ridiculous article?" he asked with a sarcastic tone. Somehow, he felt that he never trust this person.

James felt a bit insult about the earl's comment about his article, "Hmm…So you find my article ridiculous? Earl Phantomhive?" he smirked at the bratty earl.

Ciel scowled, "Yes. I find it ridiculous, and I will clarify to you that I am still Elizabeth Midford's fiancé, and what happen about the ball is nonsense. Amelia Winchester is only just an old friend of mine so don't make this a huge issue because not only that you taint my family's name but also…" he glance at the worried Elizabeth and then to James Miller, "…you nearly ruined my relationship to the Midford family and to my fiancé." He told the editor with a cold voice.

The editor speechless, he was just doing his job and, he knew that this is a bad idea creating an article about Ciel Phantomhive's personal life but _that person_ just bribe him 100 pounds for creating an article about _that_ and he cannot refuse a load of money.

He felt being so humiliated in public by the Earl himself, whispers and murmurs about him being an insolent man.

He glared at Ciel Phantomhive, "You can't do this to me, Earl." Ciel only gave him a bored look, "…I can and I will." He smirked, he glances at his butler and Sebastian nodded at him. The butler approached the writer and gave him a demonic smile in which that the writer flinched; "If I may, Mr. Miller, can I have a word with you in private?" he smiles at him in which the man nodded hesitantly.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth stared at the two men on the other side and then to Ciel, "What is Sebastian doing to that man, Ciel?" she asked innocently. The boy smirked at her, "Everything will be alright, _Lizzy_." He assures, in which Elizabeth blushes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next day<strong>_

_**Phantomhive manor**_

Ciel's face all red in embarrassment, this is just…too embarrassing for him but not to Lizzy of course, He asked Sebastian for the daily newspaper and he noticed the butler just gave him his signature demonic smile he always used and as he grabbed the newspaper from him, he was surprise, angry and embarrassed that the front page of the newspaper is the photo between him and Elizabeth; where his fiancé feed him a dessert in public.

_**Lord Ciel and Lady Elizabeth's adorable time together;**_

_**What is going to happen now to Lady Winchester?**_

Well at least; this had been post in the daily newspaper about the misunderstanding and rumors about him and Amelia. James Miller, the editor-in-chief just dictated all the words he had told him in which he felt that he would thank the man but he is not that type to thank others.

But what angers him is that of all the photos been taken, WHY THE EMBARRASING _PHOTOS _OF _HIM _AND _ELIZABETH!_

He glared at Sebastian who is preparing his Assam Tea, "Bastard. What did you just tell him!" he growled at the smiling butler. Oh! How he despise that smiling face of him!

He replied, "Well…young master, I told him what you just order and it's not my _fault_ that they even put the photos as the daily cover of the newspaper." He placed the tea next to the boy, "Milord, this article benefit you because it helps to clarify the issue between you and Lady Elizabeth_._" He advised his young lord.

Ciel thought about him and much as he admit it, Sebastian is right. The problem between him and his fiancée, Elizabeth is over.

He huff, "Whatever, Bring me some chocolate cake dessert, Sebastian!" he ordered

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winchester estate<strong>_

As the dark-haired girl read the cover in the newspaper, her blood boils and tears off the newspaper into pieces. She clenched her fist, that Elizabeth Midford just lovey dovey with her Ciel in the cover of the newspaper 'The Times'.

She screamed and throws tantrum, "I hate you, ELIZABETH MIDFORD!" she growled angrily at the certain blonde girl.

Vladimir opened the door and surprised seeing Amelia all tears and there are lots of broken figures and vases on the floor.

He sighed, "What is happening this time." He mutters to himself.

The young girl noticed her guardian and immediately ran and hugged him on his waist, "Vladimir…" she sob and hiccups, the attractive man brushes her dark long curl locks, "What is the matter, my dear?" he asked with a gentle voice.

Amelia hiccups, tears continue to fell down her cheeks, "In…th-the…newspaper…Ciel and that girl…they get…lovey dovey…to-together." She explained sobbing with a stuttering voice.

Vladimir wiped out her tears using his white handkerchief, "_There…There…my dear sweet Amelia…don't cry_." He comforts her like a parent. He doesn't know what is really going on but he will do any unnecessary for the sake on making his _adorable _doll to smile again.

"Vladimir…" she purred gently and her two palms covered his cheeks and stare at him innocently, "Please…help me…It…drives me crazy seeing Ciel and that girl together…" she pleaded with a teary eyes.

He grin evilly, "Of course, I will help you by any means, Lady Amelia." he told the sobbing girl who leaned against his chest.

As he finished comforting the girl, Vladimir stood and spoke, "Lady Amelia, I will go out for a bit and don't worry. I will do any _necessary _to help you achieving Ciel Phantomhive." He assures the innocent girl.

She nodded, "I trust you, Vladimir so you will keep your promise." She muttered under her breath, in which Vladimir heard it.

As the man leaved, Vladimir smirked devilishly to himself, "_Trust huh_?" he muttered to himself, the image of the pathetic expression of Amelia Winchester appears on his thoughts.

He chuckles darkly, "You are so innocent and pathetic, Amelia, that is why…_I want you_." He said with a malicious smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>~Tea party~<p>

"This tea is quite delicious, Amy." compliment a 15-year-old Bridgett Summer; She had a curly reddish-brown hair, pale skin and dark eyes. She wears a bluish frilly laced dress with shiny cute shoes on her feet.

"I agreed this strawberry cake is yummy~~!" said a 12-year-old Clara Yates, She had a short brunette hair that paired with cute ribbons on her hair, she wear a yellow frilly laced dress.

Amelia, just sip her own tea, listening to the nonsense conversation of her so-called best friends. She just met them in a party and claims that their parents were the friends of her late parents which are true. It is quite rare for her to have female friends to become this honest.

"Hey Amy!" Bridget suddenly calls her with her nickname, "I just read the newspaper about you and Earl Phantomhive, and I was really shocked about it that you confessed to him in public." She giggles.

"You mean, that ever-cute and intimidating young earl that my father just told me?" exclaimed Clara at her friend. Of course, Ciel Phantomhive is popular with the young noble girls around London because of his charisma and a feminine-looking face that makes all the girls between 12-15 year old 'kyahhh' at him.

Both Clara and Bridget screamed fan girlishly as they thought about Ciel Phantomhive. Amelia sips her tea and rolled her eyes. She just let her friends admired Ciel in that way but she knew that they won't stand a chance against her for winning over him.

Bridget began to speak, "Hey Amy? Have you met Lord Ciel's fiancé?" she asked the dark-haired girl. Amelia froze and she place gently the teacup on the saucers. "Of course." She replied nonchalantly, "Her name is Elizabeth Middleford, Ciel's cousin." She told them.

"We know that." Clara replies with a knowing smile, "We encounter her before when she invites us into her 12th birthday, she is really nice to us!" she replied happily. She didn't noticed that Amelia glare daggers at her.

Amelia smirks, "Clara, will you just shut up." She snap at the 12-year-old, the brunette girl flinched at the girl's intense aura and she then, she realizes, "Oh, I'm very sorry, Amelia. I'm not on her side!" She defended herself on the wrath of her best friend.

"She's right. Amelia, we are on your side and after all, we are friends anyway." Bridgett said with a warm smile. Amelia blinked at them, then, she realizes something that could help her revenge against Elizabeth Midford.

Her lips curved into a dark smirk, "Girls. I have a plan." She told the two young ladies.

Clara and Bridgett only stare at her with confusion on their faces.

Ciel and Sebastian are on their way to the scene of the crime as there had been reports of a murdering scene on the Whitechapel Street that is the same streets where Jack the Ripper appears. Crowds murmur and felt horrid on the dead corpse of a nobleman.

"Just who on earth did this?" mutters Ciel as he stared intently at the dead corpse with a slight surprised on his face. Sebastian sigh, "Judging how the murderer killed this man, it seems that he holds grudges against aristocracy society." He explained. Ciel raised a brow and stare at him, "You mean, a commoner is a murderer?" he asked his faithful butler. Sebastian shook his head, "I don't know, young master, but that is just my theory." He grins at his master.

"So…the infamous Watchdog and his butler are here to interfere again, I see." A sarcastic adult male voice rings on the duo. Ciel glance with a cold look at the Commissioner of Scotland Yard; Lord Arthur Randal and his assistant Fred Aberline.

Ciel smirks, "Lord Randal, Pestering me again…this time?" Lord Randal glares at him, "Hmmph…Lord Phantomhive, it is really disturbing seeing you here and as you can see." He glance the corpse with disgusts, "The culprit isn't found yet and I think that this case is a strange one so you cannot find the culprit that easily." He told the Phantomhive boy.

Ciel frowns, "Her Majesty sends me on this matter, Lord Randal or have you forgotten _that I'm the Queen's Watchdog of Queen Victoria?_" he smirks yet again. Sebastian shows a secretive dark grin.

He continues, "I will solve this case and find the culprit. You always underestimate me but I will assure you that I will complete this mission." He said to the Commissioner.

Lord Randal find it really annoyed that he always been outstand by this brat and the earl of the Phantomhive household.

"Hmmph…_I'm looking forward for your success, Phantomhive_." He glances at him with a cold look.

Ciel sighs and glanced at his butler, "Sebastian, Let's go." he told his dark butler.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Midford Mansion<strong>_

"Huh? A party?" Lizzy exclaimed with a surprised look as she read the invitation letter. She didn't expect that Amelia Winchester invites her.

"Aww, that's great Lady Elizabeth." Paula smiles widely as she brushes her mistress' long blonde hair, "I didn't expect my lady, that Lady Winchester invites you in a tea party even though-" she covers her mouth and realizes what she just said, "Forgive me, my lady I didn't-"

"It's okay, Paula." Elizabeth finishes with a warm smile, "Prepare my outfit today. I'm going to attend Amelia's party" She told and ordered her maid with a calm tone.

The maid bowed to her young mistress.

As Paula prepares her casual clothes to wear, Elizabeth thought for a while; she didn't trust Amelia wholeheartedly after what she did to her on that party, the girl has a horrible personality and she knew that Ciel will never accept that type of girl for his wife, She humiliates her in public and in front of her own fiancé and how she threatens her that she will steal Ciel away from her irks her deep inside and like she's going to let that happen!

She clenched her fist; she felt that there is something fishy is going on.

_**Winchester Mansion**_

Guests gathered around the ballroom mostly, young girls between ages of 12-15 chatting and dancing. Elizabeth, accompanied by her maid Paula. Her emerald green eyes scanned around the mansion and she was surprised to see a certain dark skinned Prince and his own butler.

"Prince Soma! Mr. Agni!" Elizabeth called out their names. The Bengal Prince choked his drink and surprised to see Ciel's fiancé.

"Hey Agni, It's Elizabeth and her maid!" he told his butler.

Agni bewildered to see them and bowed to the young lady, "Oh yes, It's a pleasure on meeting you, Lady Elizabeth." He greeted the young lady. Paula bowed at the two noblemen with respect.

"So…you are invited by Lady Winchester as well, Elizabeth?" Soma began to approach the blonde girl. He noticed that there are only few adult guests around and that includes him and Agni.

Lizzy nodded, "Yes, I took the invitation earlier and I thought that it's just only for girls but I'm surprised to see you and Mr. Agni as guests as well in this party." She told the prince.

Soma laughed, "Oh? Is that so, well…Lady Winchester herself invites me here on her party when she approaches me and she told me that she knows that I'm Ciel's friend." He explained in which Elizabeth froze, "I'm kind of surprise that she knew about that and she even told me that she is Ciel's old friend which is why I accept the invitation. I didn't know that Ciel can be this friendly to others, especially cute girls" He finishes with a light joke.

Elizabeth thought, So Amelia invites Ciel's acquaintance particularly Prince Soma and Agni in her party and that makes her even more suspicious than ever.

"My lady." Paula leaned on her "Are you alright?" she asked with concern. Lizzy snap and shook her head, "Yes. I'm fine thank you for your concern, Paula." She smiles at her maid.

Soma looked from right to left, "Where is Ciel? I don't see him anywhere…especially Sebastian." Elizabeth smiles, "Ciel…well he is busy on his Watchdog duties." She said sadly, it really upsets her that Ciel isn't around with her but even if he is not here beside her at least she spend time with him earlier and it really makes her happy.

"Aww…I'm so glad that you accept my invitation, Elizabeth!" a familiar feminine voice makes Lizzy frozen in shock. She knew that voice…that familiar voice that makes her skin crawls. Her emerald-green eyes stare at the girl's amethyst twin orbs.

The dark-haired girl looked down at the blonde's dress, "Wow, your dress is so cute and the _low heels_ are much cuter." She smirked much to Elizabeth's frown expression, she knew that girls like her age wearing low heeled shoes are _childish_ according to the girl's perspective but she couldn't care less.

"Amelia Winchester, Thank you for inviting me to your party." Elizabeth said with a small fake smile on her delicate face.

The dark-haired girl wearing a beautiful purple and pink ribbons and laces dress replied her with her own fake smile, "Don't mention it; after all, you are Ciel's _fiancé_…_I should treat you fairly and equally._" She said with a hint of venomous tone that noticed both Soma and Agni including Paula as well.

"_Erm…It looks like Lady Winchester dislikes Elizabeth, but why?"_ he thought with a curious tone.

The hostess glance at the Prince and his butler with a sugary smile, "Prince Soma, I hope you enjoy the food that I've prepared," Prince Soma just nodded at her, "Yes, the cakes and pastries are delicious, I might decide to live here in London for a while…hahaha" he said jokingly.

Amelia could only smile at him, she glance at the stunned Elizabeth, "Please enjoy yourself too, Elizabeth, you are _heartily_ welcome here in the Winchester estate and please considered my mansion as your home as well." She said with a gentle voice.

Her emerald eyes blinked of her sudden kindness, "Yes. Of course..." She replied quickly.

She smiles, "See you around, _Elizabeth_." She waved a hand at her.

Amelia could only smirk behind the innocent blonde girl. _The party has just begun_

As Lady Elizabeth is busy chatting with Prince Soma and Agni. Amelia however, chatting with the adult aristocrats who seems praised her.

"For now, the new fashion trends will be soon released on the next spring and that is why…I will do any means to make it on the top." Amelia said to the surprise adult aristocrats.

"Oh, Is that so Lady Winchester, then, I will be looking forward to it." The older noblewoman said with a fascinating smile.

"As expected to Lady Amelia she is just too young but she is making the Winchester clothing company a success once again." One of the noblemen said to one another. Amelia could only showed her fake smile towards these adults continue to praised her.

The other nobleman approaches her, "You are just like Earl Phantomhive, he is the owner of the confectionery and toy products and he is also the same age as you are, Amelia, but I think that the both of you will be a perfect couple." He said an unusual comment that makes Amelia grin.

Another noblewoman continues, "The owner of the Funtom Company and the owner of the Winchester Clothing company…ahhh…I think that the two of you are a perfect couple." She squeaked.

"Madam Griselda please lower your voice." a noblewoman snapped her, "Lady Midford is here, she might hear you." She point at the cowlick blonde hair happily chatting with another table with a Bengal Prince.

A noblewoman gasped, "It's Lady Elizabeth indeed… Oh my…" She realizes what she just said because the blonde girl's mother; Frances Midford was her acquaintance and known for her strict personality and charisma in the noble society but luckily the blonde young girl didn't hear what she just said.

A nobleman raised a brow at Amelia, "Are you and Lady Midford are…acquaintance?" he asked the dark-haired young girl with confusion.

Amelia could only reply him with a big grin.

Paula giggles on how delicious the desserts are, "Lady Elizabeth, Please try this parfait…they are quite delicious." She offered her young mistress.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm not hungry, Paula." She told her maid and smile at her, "Please enjoy yourself instead." Paula upsets but then suddenly, her right shoulder weighted as Prince Soma wrapped his arm around her shoulders in which she blushes embarrassingly, "Jeez…You have to enjoy Elizabeth!" Soma beamed and tried to cheer up the girl but then, he noticed that he inappropriately leaned on the blonde girl's maid in which he jolt with surprise.

"I'm sorry!" he bowed embarrassingly on the young maid. Agni foreseen this and as well bowed at Paula, it gives commotion around the crowded guests.

Paula laughed nervously, "It's alright. You're Highness." She assures the frustrating prince and his butler.

Elizabeth could only sigh at the three of them, "_How embarrassing" _she thought. Suddenly, two girls approach her seat. The two girls look familiar to her and they smile cheerfully at her.

"Hi Elizabeth, I hope you remember us. " a girl with a curly reddish hair.

Elizabeth gasped; "You're Bridgette Summer and Clara Yates, right?" the two girls nodded at her. Clara took gently Elizabeth's glove hand.

"We are having tea party with the other girls at Amelia's drawing-room." She smiles at Elizabeth, "I hope you will not decline our offer." Bridgett added with a wide smile on her pink lips.

Elizabeth thought for a while, she had never hanging out girls her age because of her fencing training and always visited Ciel's mansion, she remembered them as her guests on her birthday and they were also the daughters of the aristocrats.

"_I guess…it's not so bad hanging out with them_." She thought but she felt something bad is going to happen, she shook her head and she glance at Paula, Soma and Agni. "I will be right back." She told them. Paula just nodded at her mistress but then she noticed Bridgette's dark grin in which her body frozen in shock.

Soma noticed her trembling form, "Hey, are you alright?" he asked the maid. The young maid shook her head, but she felt something bad is going to happen to her young mistress.

_My lady..Be careful._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Spoiler! ~Lizzy is going to get bullied~ hah! It's a shoujo-esque type huh? my fingers hurt non-stop and I'm out of ideas.**_

_**~drinking my tea for a while~**_


	6. That girl, bullying

**A/N:** _Thank you for your compliment about Amelia. She is really a bitch but she'll get even bitcher in this chapter._

_**Pairing(s):**__ CielxLizzy and Ciel/AmeliaOC_

_**Note:**__ Lizzy will show heroic deeds in this chapter._

_Excuse my grammars._

_**Bullying**_

_**Dark alley**_

"Look at this Sebastian." Ciel carefully examines another corpse lying on the stone floor, "The corpse of this man been almost 3 hours lying here and I doubt that the murderer just now attacked him for almost 6:00am in the morning." Sebastian thought for a while, this sudden murders around the city. A while ago, he and his young master found a nobleman's dead corpse of the street of Whitechapel and now, a commoner man lying in this dark alley on their way in searching more clues about the murderer.

Sebastian spoke "Murders at the same time and day? Could it be that the murderer probably trying to fool the Scotland Yard and…" he examines the man's corpse, "…It is exactly the same how the culprit murdered the nobleman at the Whitechapel, don't you think so, my lord?" he glance at his young master.

Ciel nodded and avert his eye from the corpse, "You're right. Sebastian but for now, we have to find more clues so that we could study it at my mansion then, we will return tomorrow for another investigation about this." He told his butler.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed at the British child. The duo just head for another place to investigate.

Ciel thought as he remembered a certain blonde haired girl, "_I wonder what Lizzy is up to on this evening_?" he thought wondering.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said that we are going to the drawing-room? Then, why are we in the salon room?" Lizzy asked at Clara and Bridgette who is ahead of her with a clueless look on her face. She followed them since they're inviting her to Amelia's midnight tea party. It felt that there is something strange is going to happen and she decided not to let her guard down especially since Amelia hates her because she is Ciel's fiancée.<p>

Clara spoke to her, "Amelia decided that we are having a girls' party at the salon since the drawing-room occupied by her relatives." She told the blonde girl.

Bridgette turned her head with a smile, "You don't have to worry, Lizzy. Everything will be fine and besides, Amelia is really nice to us and she treated us well. "She assured the blonde girl with half-truth.

Lizzy felt so unsure about that. However, it seems that they're that there is something that they have hiding from her.

They have stopped at the reserved room, and Bridgette twisted the golden knob and the door open revealed few other girls with Amelia, the hostess of the said Midnight tea party.

Lizzy felt intense aura around the colorful and decorated room, maybe she's just hallucinating or perhaps that she felt the intense glare of Amelia towards her.

The said dark-haired girl approached the innocent blonde girl with an obvious fake smile on her delicate face, "Welcome to my midnight party, _Elizabeth Midford_" she welcomes the girl. The other female guests giggles and smiles at the blonde girl.

The blonde girl just nods and felt really uneasy around Amelia and to the girls. She felt something weird is about to happen. She glances at Clara and Bridgette who only gave her a sad look. Why are they so sad?

"Please sit here, Elizabeth. I hope you are comfortable around here." Amelia said with an assuring smile at the blonde girl.

Elizabeth just nod at her. Felt a bit uncomfortable around the girls her age.

Few girls chuckled sinisterly.

Lizzy went off guard as Amelia pulled one of her cowlick curls, "Who said that you're going to sit, _Elizabeth_" her voice is somehow full of malice, Lizzy gasped but she just said earlier that she'll sit. Just what is wrong with this girl?

The noble girls gathered her around; it's like a form of bullying. Lizzy grit her teeth as she leaned her against the wall, "You trick me!" she growled at the evil dark-haired girl; Amelia raised a brow, "What trick? I intend to invite you here and for the record, I'm not nice that you think I am and you know it." She smirked. Then, suddenly the cruel girl slapped Elizabeth on her pale cheek much to the blonde girl's surprise. It's much painful than her mother's slap when she doesn't want to train fencing.

"Look, Amelia! She looked so pathetic. I can't believe that she's Lord Ciel's fiancée." Few of the girls laughed at the poor blonde girl. Then, another girl spilled a cup of tea towards Elizabeth's head and she felt so humiliated as the girls keep laughing at her pathetic appearance.

Lizzy's hot tears fell; she can't believe that this is happening to her. I thought that she'll gain female friends here but she was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere<strong>

"Did you find the target?" asked a man to his comrade. The four others nodded. They've been hired by some noble to assassinate a certain young mistress. This nobleman had a huge grudge against the Winchester family for almost years, so he hired professional assassins to deal with the matter.

"So…our target is a little girl eh?" a man smirked as he stared at the smirking Amelia. "This is just easy." He glance at his comrades and nodded for a red signal. The four assassins swing to the window and…crash!

* * *

><p>Elizabeth is becoming angry and humiliated. So this was just a set up for harassing her, she was wet and dirty all thanks to this cruel girls and Amelia, She glared hatefully at Bridgette and Clara who were once her friends and the two noble girls flinched. They've been known that Elizabeth is resembles to the strict Marchioness Francis Midford, who is known for her prowess and beauty at the same time and Elizabeth back then, she accept them even if they came from a not-so-well-known noble family. They realize something. They have forgotten that she's a Midford and the daughter of the Marquee.<p>

Bridgette and Clara thought on regret and horror, "_Just what on earth we have done?_

The other girls and Amelia keep tormented Lizzy but then, Bridgette interfere, "That's enough! Please stop this instant. Amelia!" she told the cruel girl and she grip the dark-haired girl's wrist.

Amelia raised a brow, "What?" Bridgette narrowed her eyes, "You said earlier, that you are only going to taunt her but why you ended up tormenting her like this?" she asked the girl. Lizzy stare at the older girl with wide eyes, why did she help her?

Amelia shove her wrist, "Shut the hell up! And it's not on your business of what am I going to do with her, Bridgette and for the record. I am only using you and Clara for my plans." She smirked

Lizzy, Clara, Bridgette and few other girls froze on Amelia's statement. "What do you mean by that? Do you mean that you-" Clara gasped as they heard Amelia's disturbing chuckle.

"I don't see you two as my friends in the first place. " she smirked and step forward towards the two stunning girls, "I don't accept poor noble people in the first place sooooo if either you two are interfering, I'm not going to hesitate to throw you two away." She said darkly.

Bridgette clenched her fist out of anger, "Y-You're horrible! I was right about you in the first place. " she glance at Lizzy with an apologetic look and then to Amelia with a grudge expression, "…You're just abusing your status being the Countess and using us the daughters from the aristocrat families for your own gain. "

Clara injected, "…In other words, you don't care about us." Silence filled the entire room, the dark-haired girl chewed her bottom lip and sighed deeply, "You bitches are so…annoying!" she growled but suddenly, glasses shattered from the window and the young girls screams as they saw four hoodlums with their weapons on their hands.

The man shouted, "Nobody move!" he glared at the frightening girls, "Does any one of you is Countess Winchester!" he shifted his eyes at the blonde girl then to the red-head and lastly to the dark-haired girl with a nonchalant expression.

He smirked darkly, "So you must be Countess Amelia Winchester, I suppose." He approached the young girl and cupped her smooth pale cheek, "So...young and fragile." He chuckles and suddenly his hand slapped away, the hoodlum surprised on the dark glare of the young countess.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" she growled at the man. How dare this man touching her so casually!

The man raised a brow, "Feisty eh?" he chuckles at the fuming dark-haired girl, then his comrade shouted at him, "What are we going to do with this kids?" he asked the leader. The man who was the 'leader' stares down at the frightening girls; sobs and pleads keep muttering on the mouths.

He sighed, "Tie them up and you…" he stares down at Amelia, "You are going to cooperate with us or else your friends will die." He smirked darkly.

Amelia turned to her guests and then to the man before her, "I don't care about them and besides…." She stares at them with a cruel look, "They're something that I can never look up to." All the girls glared at Amelia. Their hatred is solely towards the self-centered Countess.

_You bitch! You're the worst!_

_Amelia, how could you…._

Bridgette, who's wrist been tied up glare hatefully at Amelia. She is just using their friendship to get what she wants and she doesn't care about a single thing about them in this situation. They've been hostage and she's been acting like a bitch.

The man snickered, "You're really a strange girl. Miss Winchester." He stares down at the frightening girls.

Amelia however, in general, doesn't care about them but in this situation but she felt so nervous and scared for her life, and she doesn't know what she's going to do or say. Although she hated to admit to herself but she is worried about them, no matter how cruel she is. What do these bastard want with her anyway?

She glared at him, "You filthy vermin, What do you want? Who send you here! Answer me!" the girl asked the hoodlum insultingly.

The man smirked, "Someone paid us big time and we are here to take your life, little Countess. _Our _client said so." Amelia gasped in shock. So someone tried to kill her.

From the corner, Lizzy stare at the entire situation. She has to save these girls and Amelia but her wrists been tied back. If only Ciel and Sebastian are here to save them then….She shook her head, she must not rely on him and besides she can take care of herself, she stare at the twin swords on the wall.

She spread a ghostly smirk on her lips.

She's Elizabeth Midford after all.

* * *

><p>Paula, Agni and Prince Soma ran to the hallway to find Lady Elizabeth. They've heard a commotion from the parlor room and they heard a hostage taking inside.<p>

"I hope Lady Elizabeth will be alright." Agni said as he keeps running with the two older teens.

"Argh…We just let our guard down, what if she's hurt? Or been taking hostage?" Prince Soma blabber and he was so worried about the blonde girl who is more like a little sister to him.

Paula smiles, she understands that these people are just worried to his Young Mistress, "Don't worry about that. My lady can take care of herself." She grin

Agni and Prince Soma raised a brow with confusion, "Miss Paula, What are you talking about?" Agni asked with a total confusion on his mind.

* * *

><p>A dagger brushes against the Winchester Countess's throat. The man is really pissed off the girl's stubbornness. She will never give up her own estate and her life! The noble girls stare with frightening eyes. This man is mad. He wants to kill Amelia Winchester!<p>

They didn't want to see bloodshed and they don't like to see a girl about their age died in front of them!

Amelia stare at the man nonchalantly, "You're really serious. Aren't you?" The man's lips curved into a dark smirk, "I'm sorry, miss. But this is my _job._" As the blade was about to slice the young girl's throat, a sudden wince on the older man's neck, his eye glance as a fierce blonde girl was beside him holding a sharp sword in a fencing position. Amelia's eyes widen, just how did she escape?

"Let her go and all the girls around here." She calmly ordered the man.

The leader blinked twice and laughed, "You? Ordering me? How foolish you are, little girl!" he laughed again. Lizzy frowned and she glance the few hoodlums with their daggers and pistols on their hands.

From the corner, Clara gasped in shock, "Miss Elizabeth! Look out!" she cried, Lizzy blink and noticed a man was about to attack her but suddenly, she kicked him into the stomach and slice his arm with a sword. The man screamed in pain as blood dripping down on the carpet floor.

The other man glared at the elite swordsman, "You pay for this!" he approached the blonde girl with a dagger on his right hand. Elizabeth with a cold aura stabbed him on his abdomen with her blood coated swords. The leader's eyes widen on how a mere little girl just defeated all his comrades with one single sword. That's impossible! How come such a girl like herself is able to knock down his men in a swift move?

Amelia is speechless and her amethyst eyes widen, as much as she hates to admit. Elizabeth Midford is _incredible_.

"_Why am I praising her? I'm supposed to hate her."_ she screaming on her mind.

The girls were in awe, feared and fascinated at Elizabeth's swordsmanship. She just saves them from those scoundrels.

The man glared at the blonde girl, "Who the hell are you!" he growled angrily.

Elizabeth stares at him with a cold look, "My name is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. The daughter of the Alexis Leon Midford: Head of the British Knights of Queen Victoria." She said out loud with pride.

When the man heard that word 'head of the British knights' his whole body paled. This person is not an ordinary little girl. She's the daughter of a Marquee and dealing a person came from an influential and powerful family in England is a suicide!

Then the door suddenly opened and revealed Prince Soma, Agni and Elizabeth's maid Paula. They're all gasped in shock as the girls been tied back, A man taking Amelia Winchester a hostage, and Elizabeth carrying a blood coated swords and few men are knock down unconsciousness.

"My lady, Are you alright? We just call the Scotland Yard earlier and they'll be here any minute now." she told the blonde girl.

The man paled. The Scotland Yard is here? "You fools get up!" He shove the Countess away and looked down on her with an irritating look "You're lucky that I didn't kill you for now, Lady Winchester but-" he stare at Elizabeth with hatred, "I will never forget this." He told the girl and he escape leaving his injured comrades with few people.

The blonde girl sighed and stare at the slight traumatized Amelia, Her glove hand clenches tightly with anger, it's her fault that everyone is in danger and she never forgive her for what she just did to her.

Amelia glared at her, "What? Are you angry at me now? You're lucky that you-" then a hard slapped came from Elizabeth's glove right hand, the dark-haired girl stunned on what she did including the noble girls, Paula, Prince Soma and Agni.

She glare at the person who slapped her, "You bitch! What did you-?"

"That's enough. Amelia!" Elizabeth growled the room tense. Paula gasped; she had never seen her lady acting like this in her entire life. Soma and Agni were surprised on the unusual behavior of the Midford Lady.

She clenched her fist, "I still won't forgive you of what you have done to me earlier but…you endanger all of us because of your selfishness and stubborn. Now, I understand why Ciel doesn't like you at all." She said with a cold voice. Paula and the others surprises at Elizabeth's cold behavior.

"_Lady Elizabeth_" Soma thought with a concern look.

Amelia growled, "Y-You…" her intense glare are all directed to Elizabeth. But the blonde girl didn't affect on the girl's wrath.

She threw the sword away and approached towards Paula, Prince Soma and Agni, she once again glance at Amelia, "Listen. You can do anything you want to try Ciel and I break up but…." Her eyes filled with a determine look, "I will never gave up on him and as his future wife; I'll protect him with all my might because I love Ciel and I believe in him!" She confessed to the whole room.

Clara and Bridgette and few other girls except Amelia were fascinate on Elizabeth's words. She really does love Ciel Phantomhive.

Prince Soma, Agni and Paula smiles and blushes.

The dark-haired girl fumes and exit the room, "All of you, get out of my mansion!" she growled, she passed by the Scotland Yard polices and arrest the few remaining hoodlums.

When she left, Clara and Bridgette and few other girls approach the blonde girl with an apologetic look, "Forgive us. Elizabeth. What we did to you is unforgivable..." Clara said with teary eyes, full of regret and guilt. "...We don't know that Amelia is that kind of person and we just following her orders..." All the girls bowed at her with guilt much to Paula, Prince Soma and Agni's surprise but Elizabeth just stare at them with a calm expression.

Bridgette stares at Elizabeth's bright green eyes, "Please...accept our deepest apologies!" She buried her head in shame.

Lizzy gasped and thought about it. "Well...Erm..." she sighed deeply, "...I forgive all of you." she smiles kindly at them. The girls were surprise yet happy that Elizabeth forgives them.

Clara approached the blonde girl and clasp tightly her hands on Elizabeth's. "Thank you, Elizabeth...from now on, we are on your depth." she smiles at her. The three adults smiles widely that finally, they make amends.

After the incident, Paula assists her mistress's few scratches and bruises inside the carriage, "I'm sorry I didn't come to save you in time, my lady." She cried with regret.

Elizabeth smiles down at her maid, "Don't worry, it's not your fault Paula." she assures the maid. After that awful incident that happen to her, she felt so light and calm because she finally said it directly to her love rival her feelings towards Ciel.

**~Somewhere~**

The man from earlier was knock down ten times by some few unknown figures, "Forgive me! I did what I can to kill the young Countess but the Lady of Midford is getting in the way." He told the unknown figure.

The malevolent creäture frown, "_**You have failed me again, but I don't think I'll give you another chance."**_ He smirked darkly. He knew that this man is something that can't do the right job to sabotage a certain little girl but it benefits him now since he now knows that the young Midford is something to be interested.

The man felt something dark and demonic on this mysterious man, "Please spare me! I want to live…" he begged the demon but the malevolent creature ignore his plea then all he could see is darkness.

The demon sighed at the pathetic human with his eyes widen. He is definitely dead by now.

"_**Hmm…recruit more possible tainted humans for my plans and make sure they're even tastier than this one.**_" He said darkly.

The two figures bowed, "_As you wish, Lord Vladimir Gregoire."_ They vanished.

Vladimir on his human form, "_Humans…really…they're really so…interesting and pathetic behind those despair eyes._" He chuckled darkly against the moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**What? Vladimir? Why? Check out next time!

Please review!


	7. That girl, guardian

**A/N: I don't own Black Butler**

**Chapter 07: Vladimir Gregoire**

Vladimir can only be described as a mysterious gentleman that has many secrets. He's been live for a long time way before the Black Death on middle ages, and the French Revolution in France. But the only thing that is obvious about him is his true identity.

He is a demon.

Yes. This man is not a _human_ but a corrupt creäture destined to send all mankind to the demise. The demon sealed on the magnificent portrait for more than a hundred years by some group of sages in 1700s. Then, the portrait where the demon rested, sold by the prestigious family called Winchesters 20 years ago.

The Winchesters are known for their artistic skills and influential status to the royal family. A group of élite painters and sculptors been highly respected by the high society in London. They owned large vast of clothing company both in France and England as well because of their skilled on handling business and that is why they're at the élite of the society next to the Phantomhive family.

But behind of their success comes a dark secret; the Winchester family is also known as the cursed clan in America because the previous head of the same family; Countess Sarah Winchester is haunt by random spirits on her own mansion and she created a maze-like mansion because according to the medium, the spirits are angry at her family because of the invented the Winchester rifle and the medium told her that she should construct her mansion and if she stopped, she will joined her husband as well as her dead infant child. So Sarah hired people to renovate her house but in the end, she died because she stopped the construction.

But that was 20 years ago… and everyone had forgotten about her existence especially the current Winchester family.

That is why the ever sly demon takes an interest on this said family especially, the daughter of the former Earl Winchester; Amelia Winchester. He couldn't help but amuse on the irony that Amelia Winchester is exact resemblance of the fallen Sarah Winchester. Both are heiress of their own family with the same family name and both have lost their love ones.

He holds a deep connection with Amelia for unknown reason after she released him from his eternal slumber. In fact, something about her that is intriguing, maybe because this girl has special soul that is unique.

As time goes by, the demon learns more about her; she is bossy, vain, selfish and somehow very unpredictable. She only cares about her looks and her feelings as well.

But there is also a positive side of her, she is dedicate on her duties as the young CEO of the clothing company and she even donated her artworks to the organizations for orphanage donations and that makes him confused of what kind of personality she has. Her pure but tainted soul somehow confuses him as well. Amelia's soul is a complex as what he describes it. That's why he will do any methods to analyze of what kind of soul his young miss possessed and the example is the incident last night, he hired few assassins to scare his young miss including the noble girls in the quarters but he didn't really want to _kill_ her. He only did that so that he will test Amelia's soul if she is his perfect candidate to become his next meal and most of all, amuses him as well.

Yes, he loved to see the frightening and helpless look of Amelia Winchester but that is in vain because she is a type that hides her own feelings showing her apathetic and calm attitude around people including him except when it comes to her love life.

She is uncertain about her feelings to others and somehow deep inside she cares a lot about them even if she showed her sarcastic and harsh personality causes others to hate her especially her two best friends. She tried to hide her pain deep inside her of all their painful remarks about her being selfish and being a hypocrite.

That's right. She is a hypocrite. His young miss is a hypocrite that cannot revealed her true emotions to others but rather to a certain person that she's been cherished in her entire life.

And that is none other than, the Earl of Phantomhive; Ciel Phantomhive.

He had been intrigue to that boy from the Gallery Exhibit. He can sense his tainted soul as well and that tempts him but to his disappointment; the Phantomhive boy is already contract to an infamous demon or rather demon butler known as Sebastian Michaelis.

He also met this creäture from the Exhibit and act as if they have never met before. But the truth is; the demon butler and himself have already met centuries ago before Jesus Christ died on the cross. They're just met but never been in a communication during the time when the people are starving for salvation and they (demons) do their usual job; to seduce and to devour their fragile souls.

His favorite are female souls; he always targeting women during their slumber and seduces them while they were sleeping and killed them as he devoured their souls also known as sleep paralysis. Sexual intercourse with the incubus is the only way to lead them to their sinful lust of their deep sexual desire, and demons like him, take advantage of that kind of sin from a human female. No wonder that most women around the world died at sleep paralysis or nocturnal emission and that is the work of the incubus.

In other words, Vladimir is an incubus. A male sex demon seduces female human till he drawn their vitality and until their death. Currently, he always feed himself freely with women around London in his human form. He enjoyed being Vladimir Gregoire, an influential nobleman from Paris.

He now controlled all the criminal activities around the city using his dark powers, as well as the murder case which involves noblemen and women gets assassinates in the streets of London as well in the East End. Their so called-Queen Victoria is unaware that the situations happening around London is all under his control and nothing and no one will stop him.

"Vladimir?" A female voice rings on the human-in-disguise demon's ear. He blinked his grey eyes twice and realized that he across with his young miss having a tea with her in the balcony.

He showed a huge grin at his young miss, "Yes, Miss Amelia." He replied with a calm tone. Amelia realizes that she had shown signs of concern towards her guardian and shrugs, "Nothing. You've seen so silent in the morning and you didn't even listening to what just said in a few minutes! Vladimir? Did you intend to ignore me?" she frowned deeply.

Vladimir sigh,"I'm sorry, my lady. I'm just thinking about something." He replied, hope that the girl will fall. Amelia just ignore his excuse and decided to scold him about last night, "Where were you last night at the party?" she growled angrily at him. Vladimir could only stare at her with a calm face, "Do you have any idea that I was nearly get killed? Those runts just entered my mansion so freely and this is your responsibility as my guardian to protect me at all cost and you've just…go somewhere playing around with women!" she scolded the adult male. Of course, the girl couldn't help but to show her frustration to this philanderer guardian of hers. Vladimir had always like women and that is natural for a male to become interests in his opposite sex.

But still…why is it that she's so damn mad about that?

Vladimir couldn't help but snickered deep inside. This girl is so dependent towards him and that is benefit to him because Amelia is his only key to his own _goal_. Her trusts and dependence to him is what he needs for her and nothing else.

The idea that he holds deep attachment to the human girl is beyond him. He cannot become attach to a human unless he formed a contract with her but to him, he doesn't like forming a contract to a human because he doesn't want to become a slave to some mere _pathetic humans_ as what he'd just called.

But in his current situation, it seems that his role being a guardian to this spoiled mistress is quite similar to a servant or a bodyguard. He indeed promises to her few years ago that he will protect her but it is all just a ploy to gain her trusts. He did protect her at all times but it is only for his own amusement.

This girl before him has no idea that her beloved guardian is a demon. He will someday revealed his true nature as a demon to her in the future but for now, he have to act as a nice and kind guardian towards the spoiled girl.

Staring at the girl in front him gives nothing but wicked smile on his pale lips, what if this girl turned into a woman someday? Will he seduce her? And devour her soul as well? Those questions are all in his mind for so long. Amelia will become a beautiful woman and every men will take advantage of her beauty and influence in the society.

"I'm very much apologize to my actions. Indeed I admit that I have neglected my responsibility." He approaches the girl's seat and crouch down at her with an apologetic look. Amelia raised a brow when the cold pale hands of the young man's' touches her smooth pale cheek.

He smiles, "You can punish me if you want. Miss Amelia. I humbly accept it." He said to the girl. The dark-haired girl glared down at him with anger, she really wanted to hurt him but deep inside her conscience says not to do that because of her hold attachment to the man as a parent.

She closed her eyes and reopens it, "Forget it." She replied and sip her tea and then glance at him standing next to her, "Elizabeth Midford, she is annoying and she's a hindrance to my pursue to Ciel Phantomhive. When are you going to dispose her?" she asked the man totally impatient.

Vladimir smirk, "Have you forgotten that she is the daughter of a Marquee? If everyone finds out that the Lady of Midford is gone in the demise then, all the suspicions will be all directly to you since you're the only person who has a grudge on her." He told the dark-haired girl.

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't tell me that you have changed your mind about that. All you have to do is to get rid of her somewhere not to kill her because…." The flashback entered her mind on her confrontation between Ciel and Elizabeth.

"_Elizabeth is my fiancée. So she needs me."_

"_Ciel is my fiancée. So I have to protect him_."

She balled up her fist, So even if they are not that kind of close with each other but still they care for each other's wellbeing.

"…that girl is important to Ciel." She finished with a sad tone. It's not the end of it. She will steal Ciel away from that blonde girl no matter what methods she's going to use.

Methods? A ghost of smirk placed on her pink lips and Vladimir noticed that with a confusion on his face, "Any ideas, Miss Amelia?" he asked suddenly, he can feel that the girl had a devious plan on her head.

Glancing at Vladimir, the dark-haired girl spoke, "Vladimir, can I ask you something?" she suddenly asking question to the older male.

"Yes. You may ask me anything. Miss."

Her amethyst eyes filled with evil and lust, "How will you seduce an earl?" she giggles.

Vladimir's normal eyes starts to turned deep crimson as he heard the forbidden words came from the girl's mouth.

_This girl._

* * *

><p><em>Scotland Yard<em>

"Look at this, Phantomhive!" Commissioner Lord Randal of the Scotland Yard showed tons of documents related to the unsolved murder cases around London in just whole month. Criminal cases such as kidnapping, stealing, murdering the nobles, rape, and killing are just happening every week.

Ciel's eye hardens, "You mean that several murder cases like this happened in just one week?" he questioned the nobleman.

He nodded, "Lately, another criminal incident happened few minutes when we found few women dead in a motel at the East End and it really gives chills down my spine because…" he gulps, "…their eyes went white and no any single marks of beating and stabs in their bodies but we found some autopsy of bruises from their necks and marks probably those women been rape or having _intercourse_ with their customers." He explained with a tint of blush in his cheeks thinking inappropriate thoughts about sex.

The Phantomhive earl surprise of another criminal case; women or perhaps prostitutes found dead in a motel been rape but how come they end up dead?

"Murder case of nobles and prostitutes just happen in just one week. Does that mean that someone behind of all this?" he thought deeply. The Scotland Yard has no idea of what is going on around London this recently but luckily, they captured few suspects on kidnapping as well as stealing. They question them of who is the people or person working from them but their only reply is that they have no idea what they are doing and the Scotland Yard decided to those criminals put in the asylum or mental asylum.

Sebastian however, felt a demonic presence around London. It might be that demon he met from the gallery Exhibit few weeks ago. But why is he here? What is his intentions? Does he after his young master soul?

Randal glared down at him, "Now this is your job as the Queen's Watchdog to investigate this matter. Each and every one of us doesn't found the person responsible for any of this criminal incident."

"This is a person or perhaps an organization that manipulates people to do criminal acts that Her Majesty doesn't know. Lord Randal, I need more information about the current criminal incident." He told the elder man.

Randal scoff, "As if I just give you any information dog. We can do this without your help." He told the young earl with a cold voice.

Ciel smirk, "If you don't give any information. Then…Sebastian!" The Phantomhive butler handled a briefcase filled with tons of pounds in which Aberline jaw dropped as he saw a lot of money.

Randal glared at him, "Is this bribery?" Ciel grin widely, "Obviously, you need money. Randal. And how about I will tell Her Majesty about your involvement on the…" Randal snatch the briefcase and then hand it to Aberline.

"You…Don't tell me" Randal fiercely glares down at Ciel. How come Ciel Phantomhive known about his connection with the foreign illegal traders of guns and pistols, Randal need more weapons for the Scotland Yard to use for any assaults of any criminals which is why even if it is against the law, he make a deal with this illegal traders from Italy.

But how come the Earl of Phantomhive knows about that?

"Aberline! Get that document from the office right away!" he ordered the police officer. The red-haired man hurriedly get the documents and give to Ciel who grin widely. He looked at Randal's tense expression which he finds it amusing.

"By the way. I've reported that to the Queen the other day, and she is really upset of your actions and she needed you to see her tomorrow. Good luck, Lord Randal." He snickered and slammed the door. Randal's eyes widen in shock.

"Curse you! Earl!" he growled angrily. How he loathes the Phantomhive name.

* * *

><p>"According to this report, a man found dead in the streets of white chapel that we found the other day is actually a noble man from Oxford. Baron Gilbert Brownford, age 57, married man and has three children. In this report, Baron Brownford committed a crime that is killing his wife and children and always hiring prostitutes for his sexual nature and then after his 57th birthday, he was killed in his own carriage at that streets where his bodies been mutilated and brutally stabbed by the heart. That is the entire investigation on that murder case, young master." Sebastian explained while Ciel reading few of the documents give to him by Aberline.<p>

"Strange isn't it? After that gallery Exhibit, lots of crime incident happen in just one week and we didn't have any single clue except for this one. We have found out that corpse is none other than Baron Brownford but how come his body mutilated as if some mad man tried to take away his organs." He said disgustingly. He glance a newspaper and his eye went wide.

"Sebastian! Take a look at this!" he shouted and the demon butler was already beside him. Sebastian raised a brow at the article.

'_**Noble girls; found dead in the River Thames.'**_

_On the night of July 02, few noble girls from the prestigious family found their corpse floating on the River Thames. Scotland Yard had contact the bereaved families of the identified young women;_

_Lady Mary Jones, age 14_

_Lady Eliza Wanes, age 16_

_Lady Amanda Watson, age 13_

_According to the report from the Scotland Yard, it seems that this girls are being rape and ended up dead with no pupils visible. It is the same as those prostitutes happened to a motel a few minutes ago and the Scotland Yard believes that there is one person responsible for this immoral and inhuman act of crime and they continue to hunt him down. Queen Victoria sends her utter condolences and grieve for her subjects' deaths as well for the bereaved families and pleaded that this will end once and for all for the safety of her people._

Ciel couldn't believe of what he just saw, majority of the victims are women especially from the noble families. Why is this person targeting women? What are his intentions?

"I'm sure that this is not just work by just one person. Sebastian, investigate this case immediately and find any alibis on each corpses. You must find any clues about who is the one behind of this demonic act. Do you understand?" He shouted.

"Yes, my lord. I shall do it right away." He bowed to him and disappears in a flash.

Ciel grit his teeth, a new game has just started and the king was trap in a desperate situation. He will find the culprit and checkmate.

* * *

><p>"Milady, The Marchioness just said that it is forbidden for you to go outside. There is a report that a killer targeted noble girls so please I beg you. Stay here in the mansion." Paula pleaded to her young mistress. Elizabeth was on her dress ready to visit Ciel mansion once again.<p>

"But Paula, I wanted to see Ciel. I missed him so much." Elizabeth whine like a child. Of course, she heard about the killing and she feared for her own safety but Elizabeth shrug that because she is confident to defend herself since she always carries her sword wherever she go.

"Young lady please. Marchioness will kill me if something bad might happen to you."she cried and hopefully it helps her to convince the blonde mistress.

"Paula..I…"she bit her lip, she doesn't want Paula to get trouble all because of her. She is her only friend in the mansion and she doesn't want to see her friend get hurt.

"Lizzy, Where do you think you're going!" Edward yelled behind them. Both girls saw Edward approaches them with an angry look.

He glares at his little sister, "Now listen here, young lady. You will not go to see that brat because something bad will happen to you if you do. Do you understand me?" he scolded her lightly, he is way too soft for his little sister so he cannot be harsh on her.

"But brother, I can take care of myself and besides I haven't seen Ciel for a while so as her fiancée I should visit him." She smiles at him.

But Edward didn't take her reason and instead creates an idea that might be able to hurt his little's sister's feelings, "Should Ciel visit you instead? What kind of fiancée is he? Does he have any manners? Majority Lizzy, a man should visit a woman because that is the right conduct of etiquette in our society but instead my little sister is always been the one coming to his damn mansion." He said to her, he just hope that she could get what he mean.

Lizzy surprise about her brother's statement. Yes, what she did was not a lady at all. Ciel supposed to visit her in her mansion.

She felt so hurt deep inside but she choose to smile, "Brother, Ciel is busy in his business affairs so as his fiancée, I should always bring him a smile to lighten the dark atmosphere around him." She said sadly. Edward can feel his sister's pain and he blames it all to Ciel Phantomhive, his cousin and his soon-to-be brother in-law. He loathe him because he is fancy by his little sister and ignoring her true feelings as well. He'd just hoped that Lizzy might find someone else better than that Phantomhive brat.

That was his wish for.

He sighed, "But still, Lizzy. We are just worried about your safety. I know that you wanted to see him that badly but for now, you have to stay here in the mansion. You don't want to get scolded by mother again, don't you?" he lectured her being an older brother should.

"I know." She said admittingly. She understands that her family are all worried about her, but as the only girl in the family, she have to obey and respect their orders.

Edward grin, "That's better! Good Lizzy, you really are a good girl." He pats his little sister's head and dragged her back to their mansion with the maid Paula on the tow.

_Ciel…I'm sorry_

* * *

><p>Anxious and stressed. That is Ciel Phantomhive's emotions now. He is still in his study, analyzing his business documents as well as the crime incidents in London. Everything is busy and glad that his fiancée is not around to annoy him during his busy day. It gives him an ease.<p>

Suddenly, Sebastian appears before him with a few documents on his gloved hand, "Sir, I have the alibis on each murder cases as you have order." He grins. Ciel snatched from him and read intently the article.

"Hmm…it seems that my guess is right. A single one person is behind of all this, Sebastian. Prepare my…." Suddenly a knock outside his study gives headache on Ciel's head.

"Open it! Sebastian!" he growled angrily, Who is this imbecile just interrupt him with his business? Unfortunately, it is Finny, the Phantomhive gardener.

"Finnian, What is it now?" he grunts.

"Young master, there are guests downstairs and they are really beautiful~" he flustered and shy to go downstairs to see those _guests_.

"_Guests? That was rare?" Who could that be?"_ Ciel thought. He bet is that it is those annoying businessmen tried to make him invests their company again.

Suddenly, Sebastian felt that demonic presence again, "My lord, it's a demon's presence." He whispered to his ear, Ciel's eyes widen, there's another demon beside Sebastian?  
>"Are you sure? Sebastian?" he whispered. The demon butler nodded at him for confirming.<p>

Downstairs, the duo went to the drawing-room to meet the guests. Sebastian told him that there is another demon in London that has resided with a human and Ciel was intrigue of who could be that human. So there's another demon contractor just like him.

So that means, he is not alone.

His demon butler opened the door for him and Ciel's bored look replaces with shock and anger as he saw a certain dark-haired girl.

She wore a turtle neck maroon dress with black shoes and white stockings, her churlish black hair were tied with a lace ribbon on her back. Her cheerful expression makes his blood boil on her presence as well as the person next to her.

A tall man with a shaggy hair wearing a suit places a grin at the duo (Sebastian and Ciel), The boy can feel that he can't trust this man next to his former friend. Something about him that irks him judging by this mysterious man's presence in his own mansion.

Sebastian however glares at the mysterious man with hatred. It's been a long time for him to meet with this kind of creäture for centuries now. It is a cruel meeting for these two demons.

"Amelia, What on earth are you doing here?" Ciel spoke after his silence. His tone bares with venom towards the offended girl.

"Are you that disrespectful towards your guests, Ciel? You have changed a bit." She replied with sarcastic tone. Ciel approaches her few inches and glares at the mysterious man next to his childhood friend. Amelia noticed Ciel staring at Vladimir and spoke.

"Oh? You haven't met each other don't you? Ciel, this is my guardian and my trust adviser; Sir Vladimir Gregoire, he is the man who helps me established again the Winchester clothing industry." She introduced the man before the Earl of Phantomhive.

_Vladimir Gregoire_. Both Sebastian and Ciel repeated the mysterious man's name in their thoughts.

The said mysterious man bowed to the Earl, "It's an honour to meet you, _Earl Ciel Phantomhive_." He smiles genuinely at him and offered his hand to handshake. Ciel doubt and decided to accept his handshake and the boy noticed his hand is as cold as ice.

"What is this person?" he thought surprisingly and let go of his hand immediately. Dark and evil atmosphere surrounded the place and only Sebastian and Ciel can feel it except for Amelia who has been clueless of their shock expression towards Vladimir.

Ciel been wondering where on earth did Amelia just met this kind of peculiar man, he decides to ignore that latter later on and he returned his attention to the dark-haired girl, "What is your business here, Amelia." Ciel impatiently questioned the girl's presence.

Amelia just smiles and took his hand with hers.

"I want to spend time with you even just for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Amelia has no idea that Vladimir is a demon and only saw him as a human. Thank you for your reviews and please appreciate the author's hardwork. I admit that English is not my first language but I tried to create a story even though there are tons of spelling and grammar errors.**

**Really it's been months since I update this chapter and hopefully you like it as much as I do…**

**You have to wait next chapter of what is Amelia's sole purpose on the Phantomhive manor along with Vladimir.**


	8. That girl, advantage

**A/N: You might hate this chapter so please don't kill me.**

**Warning: Slight suggestive theme in this chapter**

**Chapter 8: Seduction and Jealousy**

"I want to spend time with you, even just for a while."

Ciel couldn't get what she just said to him. Amelia's peculiar behavior towards him had become too far. At the Gallery Exhibit, she displayed such an inappropriate behavior in public particularly in front of his fiancée; Elizabeth and here she is; displaying such an obvious 'fake smile' and this girl never learn to give up!

He had told her before that he never holds any interest in her.

"Amelia listened to me." He displayed such a calm tone to ease the girl's hopeful look, "…I have already…cut ties with you and please forget our bonds together from the past and move-" suddenly a feminine laugh echoed the entire quarters and it makes both Ciel and Sebastian confused except for Vladimir who keep smirking at his young lady.

She paused and stared at him with her evil amethyst eyes, "I can't do that. Ciel" she grinned widely makes the blue-haired boy a bit confused and pissed off at the same time.

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"You really don't understand a girl's feelings Ciel. I don't want to do that because I like you and I don't care whether you have a fiancée. After all, you two are just engaged by hereditary. Am I right?" she smirked at him. Sebastian found this girl very amusing; she didn't give up his young master even though that his master has no any romantic feelings for her.

Vladimir couldn't help but to grin darkly, Amelia is a type that never gave up into anything what she desires. She's going to make that boy gone mad by her never-ending demands.

The Phantomhive boy's mouth agape and speechless, she do have a point that he and Elizabeth were engaged by hereditary but still…

Why he seems so annoyed about that?

Amelia studied him, it's too obvious that he's annoyed but she brushes it off, "Fine then, If you don't really accepts my feelings then I just came here as a friend to stay over in your mansion!" She said with an enthusiastic tone, her guardian carried with him is a small luggage filled with Amelia's stuff. Ciel's eyes widen, "J-Just wait a minute! Y-You can't just d-d-decide this in your - he stammers, Just what does this girl is thinking!

She put her knuckles on her waist with a smirk on her lips, "You have no choice. And I tell you before; I came here as a _friend-staying-over-at-a friend's house right_?" she blinks her eyelashes with a hopeful look.

Ciel glance at Sebastian but he just gave him 'you-have-no-choice look' and Vladimir smiled at him, it means that he have to agree of this peculiar girl's request.

He sighed, "Fine. You can stay." He said defeated. Amelia's eyes sparkles, "Thank you, Ciel! I always knew that there is still good remaining in you." The words makes Ciel froze, he had never been thinking about that? But…the goodness in him is already been corrupted by his evil desires for revenge for the people who humiliates and gave disgrace to his family. Ciel stared at Amelia with his eye narrowed, he can't let his sight off her. He knew that Amelia had a plan on her mind of her intentions on his manor and he was going to find out what it is.

"Sebastian." The demon butler forward and leaned on his master behind, "Make sure to keep an eye on Amelia while she is in my manor, got it?" he said with a cold voice. He can't trust the girl wholeheartedly.

The demon butler replies, "As you wish. My lord." He grinned widely.

Vladimir grins at his young lady's plan and decided not to interfere, "I have to go now. Miss Amelia…." He turned his attention towards the Phantomhive boy, "Please take care of Miss Amelia for me, Earl. Again, It's a pleasure to meet you." He grins and proceeds to leave the room.

Ciel shift his eye on Sebastian, "Lead him to the exit. Sebastian." He ordered. The Phantomhive butler bowed to him and escort the mysterious man to the main door.

Once the two adults leaved the room, Amelia finally relieved and decided to make her plan in action; She will seduced Ciel and she will be successful.

"Oh. Ciel! I'm sorry that I really forced you to do this." She said with a sad tone. He blinks of her sudden mood swings and shrugs it off, "It's fine. But I can't entertain you in this busy schedule of mine, are you sure you're okay with this?" he was showing his good side towards the girl even just for a while even though he didn't like her presence around his manor. He can't trust Amelia.

Amelia just smiled, "Alright then."deep inside, she is so disappointed that Ciel is busy in the entire day and somehow it irks her but oh well? She's going to do that later on.

Then, she noticed someone crawling on her shoulders and to her surprised; is a spider! "Spider! Groosss!...Ciel!...Help!" she startles and throwing her arms around Ciel's to support.

The Earl Phantomhive stunned of Amelia's closeness and both fell to the carpet floor with an awkward position; Amelia was on top of Ciel.

To the two teens, this moment is a bit peculiar in Ciel's point of view but to Amelia however, this is a perfect chance to woo Ciel and fall in love with her.

"Amelia…" He stared at her wanted her to remove herself from his petite body but the dark-haired girl didn't move an inch.

"Don't call me that!" she growled much to Ciel's surprise. Amelia stared down at him with a sad look, "You always called me 'Amy' before since we were kids. Why haven't you even called me by that name and why you didn't contact me since you're alive?" she asked him.

"Amelia…don't say such ridiculous things and for the record, the reason that I choose not been in contact with you it's because…you already dead to me." He said with a cold voice. Amelia's eyes widen, so Ciel really hates her that much and choose not to get involved with her any longer?

Her eyes shadowed, "I understand…because I did some _cruel things_ to you in the past that makes you hated me the most." Ciel didn't say anything, he indeed never forgot about that night. That night when he called out his parents and the family butler but only Amelia…the Amelia who stare at him with _those eyes._Those eyes that he had been so despised to see for so long.

He sighed, "Now you understand…so why are you here in my mansion?" he said with a sarcastic tone that makes the girl chuckles.

Amelia gave him a smirk, "Is it obvious Ciel?" she caressed his pale cheek with her own pale fingers, "_I told you, I want to spend time with you." _The Earl gave her a nonchalant look as her seductive look leaned on his face, like he's going to fall on her charm. She was about to kissed him when suddenly;

_**Knock Knock**_

Ciel gave this opportunity to shove the confused girl away from him, "Sebastian, Come in." The Phantomhive butler opened the door and amuse to see his young master and the Lady Winchester sat on the carpet floor...awkwardly, "Did I interrupt something?" he asked his young master.

Earl Phantomhive smirked at him, "Perfect timing, Sebastian." He replied in which Amelia glared both him and Sebastian hatefully. She stood and stormed out from the drawing room…angrily and humiliated at the same time.

"Is something happen?" Sebastian asked innocently, Ciel shook his head, "Nothing. Proceed of your investigation about Vladimir Gregoire, What you observed about him?" he sat on the sofa and stare at his butler.

Sebastian's expression turned serious, "I'm afraid sir, that man is a demon." In a moment of silence, Ciel's mouth agape, "Demon? Does that mean that Amelia just-" he just couldn't think that Amelia just formed also a contract with a demon.

The demon butler replies, "Actually, I didn't sense the girl's soul bide with that demon means that the two of them didn't have any form of a forbidden contract." He explained to him.

Ciel formed a sign in relief but that doesn't mean that he showed some concern towards the girl, "Does she even know that Vladimir guy is a demon?" he wondered and thought about the possibilities that Amelia might know about the existence of demons in the human world.

Sebastian shook his head, "I don't know, my lord. Perhaps, you will asked the Lady about that matter." He said with a wide smiles. Ciel shoot him a death glare but the butler didn't affect.

"Whatever, Prepare dinner tonight and make sure you will keep an eye on Amelia." He told his butler. The demon butler bowed and exit the door.

* * *

><p>Amelia frowns and really angry at Ciel. Why does he have to be such a jerk towards her! But she admitted to herself that kind of attitude he has is kind of cool she chuckles. Then, the girl noticed a familiar elder man sipping Japanese tea.<p>

"Tanaka?" she recognized the former Phantomhive butler. The elder man returned to his original self and bowed to the noble girl. "Miss Amelia, it's been a while since I saw you back when you're eight years of age, milady." He gave her a kind smile to the grinning girl.

Amelia replies with a smile, "You still haven't change, Tanaka. You're always been kind and gentle the same back then." Both of them laughed in the hallway.

"Master Ciel is really glad seeing you again, Miss." The Phantomhive steward said but the girl just gave him a small smile, "Actually, Ciel…he seems so…distant." She told him with a melancholic voice but she only this kind of expression to learned more about Ciel's sudden change of personality from the last generation Phantomhive butler.

Tanaka upsets, "I understand because young master have been in a tough situation and he can't adjust dealing with others but deep inside, Master Ciel cares to others important to him especially to you…miss." He said half-truth.

"Ciel…has been in a tough life?" she thought. That would be the answer but there is still something missing; she decided to set aside that for a while and tried to questioned more about Ciel, "Tanaka, do you really think…Ciel really cares about me?" she said hopefully.

The Phantomhive steward nods at her in agreement. The dark-haired girl grins darkly and suddenly replaces with a cheerful smile on her pink lips.

"Is that so? Then…I will talk to Ciel right away and it's really fun seeing you again, Tanaka. I hope we could chat a long time. Bye!" she waved a hand at him to say good-bye and left the elder man alone in the hallway.

She smirked darkly, "_I have found the perfect weapon against you. Ciel_" she chuckles lightly while walking towards the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Ciel ate silently with food prepared by Sebastian and tried to ignore Amelia who likewise, ate her food with a proper etiquette. He was slightly surprised that Amelia didn't annoyed him this evening and that makes him very relieved. He doesn't know what cause the girl to behave like that.<p>

She placed the fork and knife on the empty plate and smiled at Sebastian, "Thank you for the wonderful meal. It's really delicious." She told the Phantomhive butler with a fake smile.

Sebastian can hint the falseness of her smiling face and bowed at her in return, "Glad that you enjoyed the meal. Milady." He replied calmly.

The girl giggles and stood up from her seat, "I'm really tired so I'm going off to bed now…good night, Ciel" she smiles at him and Maylene follows her to prepared her bathe as well as the noble girl's bedroom.

When the twin doors closed, Ciel frowns at her. That mood swing of hers find it really suspicious.

"I don't know what's on that head of hers and she is plotting something." He said to his butler next to him.

"I agree with you. Milord but…I don't think she is harmful." Sebastian said with a sardonic smirk. Ciel glares at him, "Whatever do you mean. Sebastian." He asked with a bitter tone.

"Amelia Winchester is a girl with a complex soul that means her intentions against you might be pure or corrupt. That kind of soul is intriguing to us demons because each time a human holds that kind of soul can make a demon decided to…send that person's soul in the demise of darkness." He explained.

Ciel doesn't understand what Sebastian meant but that kind of information is kind of intriguing in his part being a curious person. "Prepare my retirement for the night. I have to get a good rest because we have to continue that mission of those dead girls." He told the butler and Sebastian exits the room leaving the Phantomhive boy alone in the dining hall.

* * *

><p>"You're good on scrubbing backs." Amelia commented as her naked fragile body scrubbed by the nosebleed Maylene while the poor maid bathe the fragile girl on the bathtub.<p>

"Thank you for the compliment. Milady." The red-haired maid blushes and wipe out the blood from her nose with her white apron. Amelia stare the ceiling and sighs, "My _pathetic maid_from my mansion is really inexperienced and she didn't do anything well in my household." She sighed, "I just wished that she is more skillful as you are… but I don't think that she's going to be the best." she smirked at the maid. She cupped the maid's chin and stare at her with a lustful eyes, "_Do you wish to work with me instead_?" she purred with a seductive tone.

Maylene's whole face turns red and startles, "What a-are y-you t-taking about? Miladyyyy?" She stammers. Amelia laughs at her, "Silly! I was just joking you know?" As the red-haired maid heard that from the girl's mouth she relieved but the dark haired girl continues, "Do you…think Ciel will be attracted to me if I entered in his room naked?" she asked the maid with a very indecent topic.

"Milady! That is improper to an age such as you are to-" at the words came from the Phantomhive maid's mouth Amelia grins and jumps off the bathtub and Maylene quickly covered the naked girl's body with a warm big towel.

The dark-haired girl glance at her, "I don't think I'm too young to ever tell you about pervert stuffs and besides I decided to grow up to be fit in this competitive but corrupt society so I'll do any methods to make Ciel mine even if I'll make myself be humiliated in front of him or perhaps losing my dignity as a woman; I will do it no matter what." She scornfully told the flinching maid. Amelia told the red-haired maid to preparing her nightgown for the night.

After the red-haired maid left and greet the spoiled girl 'good night' Amelia decided to enter Ciel's room. She know where it is because she asked Tanaka the location of Ciel's room in which that naïve elder man told her the place. She forms a wide grin and quietly left the room with a feminine chuckles in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Winchester Manor<strong>

Since the Lady of the household is not around the mansion. The pervert demon; Vladimir Gregoire just done something very…disturbing; In fact that he's a demon means that the maids around the manor are all under his control using his lust and sexuality. Using his demon powers and his charm, he manipulates the young maids in his control and creates a harem for himself. The once gentle and very hard-working maids turned bold and very appealing as they gazed the philanderer with their seductive looks. The seductive maids ripped off their maid uniforms revealing their chemise, corsets and as well as their very fair skin. The entire mansion's atmosphere covers with lust and seduction. Vladimir chuckles darkly as he teasingly brushes his lips of a naked maiden's collarbone clinging to him desperately as she continue to moan loudly as the sex demon continues to penetrates her private areas. The other maids however, envies the maiden as they approached Vladimir with their seductive appearance in order for the man to attract on their attention and begs him to give them pleasure they desires and Vladimir couldn't help but to laughed darkly and revealed his true form as an incubus.

A vile creäture that has a very appealing male figure that covered with black mist, the demon has sharp black nails on his fingers, long black hair, gray-purple skin, two ram-horns on his forehead as well as sharp canine teeth and lastly two bat wings spread on his back. His crimson red eyes stare hungrily at those naked women surrounded him.

He spoke with a deep hoarse voice, _**"This will not fun without any of my children**_." He snapped his sharp long fingers and black hole appears next to him and released his demonic children from the underworld as they raped those maids in their demonic form.

Cries and moans escaping from the poor females been raped by demons and Vladimir couldn't help but to smirk widely of their reactions. That's right, they will feel the pain that their innocence will be corrupt away by demons because they committed such sin of lust. He was able to create more children of his own by having intercourse with women in their nightmares while they were sleeping and his victims ended up losing her virginity without knowing it or perhaps died. After all, he is an incubus; a demon who will send all female humans to their nightmares until their deaths.

He was really pleased to see his demon children are enjoying ravaging all those women. This is only the beginning and many things will happen once that Amelia will be able to become his.

He grins, he will let her become tainted and once that she'll realize that hopeless love she has to Ciel Phantomhive is meaningless then, he will take that opportunity to take that girl away.

"You know? Milady will be so upset if she found out that you make her own mansion a _whore house_, master." a feminine voice said approaching the powerful demon. Vladimir's eyes gaze at the mysterious woman with interest, "I_**t's seems that you come back, love. Do you enjoy being the personal maid for the mistress?**_" he mocked at her in his demonic voice.

The mysterious woman narrowed her demonic eyes towards him, "I will just kill that spoiled brat no matter what I wished to but since she's your prey, I'll just considered it." She seems pretty annoyed that Vladimir continues to attach to that spoiled mistress and she hates that mistress she always taking care of 24/7 and that brat is always so mean to her and constantly hits her for no reason and very disrespectful to her especially to the servants.

"_**Be patience, child. Once this will be over, her soul will be mine as well as that other girl."**_ He smirked at her while the women around him keep begging for his attention and of course, he will give them much attention that they so desires and this makes the mysterious woman a bit jealous.

"Another girl? Who are you referring to?" she asked the powerful demon.

The demon's eyes filled with lust and evil, _**"Ciel Phantomhive's little fiancée**_." He replied. He'd just saw the blond girl's strong-willed soul that makes him very intrigue towards the girl and wondered what kind of taste does that girl's soul has.

The mysterious woman observed this demon with much annoyance. He is really a womanizer even if he's in a demon or a human-in-disguise; it doesn't change that he's an incubus. She met this powerful creäture in the underworld and vowed her allegiance to him in exchange, he needs to help her to find a very appealing soul to devour and that is her mission here on earth.

Find a very tasty but very appealing soul that is fit for her tastes.

"Where is the mistress anyway?" she suddenly changed the topic. Vladimir reverts back to his human form and all the naked women beside him are all unconscious while he devoured their souls as he pleased.

"She is in the Phantomhive manor tonight and will be back tomorrow." He sighed and looked around the _mess_ he had made. The powerful demon stood from the couch and kicked a random naked female harshly but the unconscious woman didn't feel any pain and much to the mysterious woman smirked down at the pathetic form of the woman.

"I should return this to the way it was." He smiles darkly and ordered his demon children to dispose all the unconscious naked women far from the manor and after that, using his dark magic; he returned his children back to the underworld where they stay. The whole mansion reverse back into a simple yet elegant atmosphere the way it used to be.

The mysterious woman sigh of the troublesome situation"We are going to hire more maids again…master." She said and a bit annoyed that they're going to recruit again new servants for this manor after this pervert master of hers uses and disposed those filthy humans away.

Vladimir glance at her with a big grin, "Don't worry about that. The mistress won't know a thing about this. _Selena Flayer._" He assures her calling her pseudo name.

* * *

><p><strong>Phantomhive manor<strong>

The dark-haired girl carefully opened the door and grins to see a sleeping Ciel on his bed. The girl closed the door and begun to loosen the lace of her nightgown and slowly crawled on Ciel's bed. The girl stared down at him with lust and excitement. She's going to make him hers no matter what. They're grown up so its natural for them to become intimate even if they have no relationship with each other.

"Ciel, I've been waiting for this moment to come and become yours." She chuckles darkly, " Tonight, I'll make sure that you'll forget that fiancée of yours and you will only look at me and me alone." She whispered on his ear but Ciel didn't hear her and just sleep soundly. Amelia's heart beats fast when she saw his pale lips and she's tempt to aim his lips.

She was on top of him and caress his pale cheek and couldn't help but grin widely, her seductive face inch closed to Ciel's face and only can see is darkness.

* * *

><p>Earl Phantomhive groans as he sniffed a familiar sweet smell in his bedroom. He gets up and noticed a sound of a sleeping person next to him and his eye widen in surprised; it's Amelia wearing only her nightgown and sleeping next to him.<p>

What the hell!

He quickly grabbed his eyepatch and placed them to where the Faustian contract is visible and call out his butler and Sebastian inhumanly appeared next to him. Sebastian surprised to see Amelia Winchester is sleeping next to his young master.

"Oh my?" Sebastian amused at the awkward situation and his young master glare at him. "Shut up! You pompous bastard! Can you explain to me why is this girl in my bed?" he growled and continues, "I told you to keep an eye on her!"

Sebastian chuckles, "But you didn't tell me to remove her from your sight. Young Master?" This time, Ciel wanted to kill this butler for making him like an idiot in this situation.

"Ciel?" A feminine voice causes Ciel to get down from his bed and flinched as Amelia Winchester gets up from the bed yawning and rubbing her left eye with her knuckles. Ciel's cheek turned slight pink as he clearly saw her exposed shoulders with her fair skin.

His entire body shaken, "What are you doing here in my quarters!" he exclaimed obviously angry and embarrassed. The girl blinked her eyelashes and smiles, "I couldn't sleep last night soooo I came here to sleep next to you since its so scary when I'm all alone in my room." She lied.

"How did you find this place?"

"Simple. I asked the servants and they foolishly answered my questions." She smirked at him. Ciel cursed those servants of his under his breath and decided to face them once Amelia left his manor today.

But Ciel didn't bite her excuses and just glared at her angrily, "Do you have any idea of what you have done?" he said sarcastically a bit so annoyed at the dark-haired girl.

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes, "Obviously, I'm sleeping with an engaged person but I don't care because…" She touches her lips with her fingers causing Ciel to flinched, Just what did this girl-"

"Tell me…! Did you touch me while I'm asleep? Tell me!" he demanded. To his horror, Amelia replies him with a wide grin taking it as a yes.

Sebastian surprised and half-amuse and Ciel is frozen in shock.

Elizabeth must not know any of this.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for that wonderful night. Ciel! I hope I can visit here again…" she said cheerfully ignoring Ciel's cold glares towards her. Vladimir doesn't know what just happen and smilingly carries the lady's luggage towards the Winchester carriage.<p>

As the Winchester carriage left the Phantomhive gates, The boy tensed and his whole body shaken. "Sebastian, tell me. Did you sense in my body and soul that I've been _corrupted _by that girl?" he asked the Phantomhive butler.

"I can't tell you. Milord." He said half-truth.

Ciel is doomed, he was taking advantage by that stupid girl last night and that is unforgivable! The king is been trap in the enemy's lair.

* * *

><p>"So you finally seduced the Earl of Phantomhive?" Vladimir asked the smirking girl while staring outside the window.<p>

"It's a perfect success. Vladimir but I have just found out something interesting of Ciel's past." She told him and Vladimir just couldn't help but to be proud of his mistress. She was born as an evil and already embraces the evil within her to fulfil her own desires.

The thirteen year girl leaned against the wall. She already know that Ciel is the Queen's Watchdog and she doesn't care about his status being the Queen's agent. He is still embracing the title of an 'Evil Nobleman' in his identity and she knew that Ciel cannot escaped that kind of fate.

She too…she can't escaped the fate that lies upon her very being. She's going to find the culprit who killed her parents because she believes that is not an accident but someone is plotting against her family and she have to know who it is and gave justice to her deceased parents.

"Vladimir. Did you find any information about my parent's assassination?" she asked her guardian. Vladimir surprised and smiles at her, "Don't worry. My child, I have already had the_alibis_ of those who are _responsible_ for your parent's deaths." He told her with a hint of lies.

Amelia's eyes gleamed with a hope, "You did? Thank you Vladimir!, I always knew I could count on you." She hugged him tightly and the young man chuckles on her actions.

She closed her eyes, "I always knew that you are warm." She whispered in his ear. The evil man just smirked of her trust to him and hugged her back, "_I will always by your side. Mistress_." He assured her deep inside, he couldn't help but to revealed his demonic side to devour the girl now but being a patient demon he have to control his demonic instincts…for now.

That's right. He will continue become _Vladimir Gregoire_ until the girl named Amelia Winchester will be able to realized that everything what she knows about her parents are all a…lie.

Amelia however, smiled at her successes to seduced and _fool_ the Phantomhive boy but she couldn't help but to let out the hatred inside her about what happen last night.

Ciel…called out his fiancée's name while he was sleeping.

**A/N: The questioned is; Did Amelia successfully take Ciel's first kiss? This chapter focused on Ciel/Amelia interactions and I know you guys might hate it or love it.**


	9. That couple, trap

**A/N: I don't own Black Butler **

**Chapter 09: A Sweet Trap **

Ciel's current fiancée, Elizabeth decided to visit her dear fiancee for a while. She didn't visit the Phantohive manor yesterday because she take part the Fencing match in the Buckingham Palace where her parents and her older brother minus Ciel and Sebastian as her audience and as well as her supporter. Many aristocrats from different families watching the said event and all the participants in the said tournament are all boys and she's the only female participant.

The men who were her opponents felt awkward for having a girl being their opponent but they respect and admire her because of her élite fencing skills and her status in the high society as the daughter of the Head of the British Knights.

They're all charmed by the blonde girl's impressive skills and they're eager to have a match with her once in a while because having a match of this female fencing prodigy is a great honor in their part.

Lady Elizabeth defeated all her opponents with her skills and power and the Queen; watched the entire match in her amazement towards the daughter of Marquise Midford and Marchioness Midford and she was so proud of her victory and offered her to become one of her knights once the girl is in the right age and Elizabeth accepts the Queen's offer with no hesitation because being a British Knight for the Royal Family is a great honor to herself and to her entire family.

But the sad part is that, her dear fiancée didn't witness her victory yesterday because he always said that he was busy in his business affairs. As much as she really want to be angry at him but being a patient fiancée she is; she understands him.

As the Midford carriage halt in their destination. Elizabeth quickly stepped down in the carriage with her maid Paula followed her behind.

"Milady, Please slow down!" She exclaimed.

Elizabeth glance at Paula, "Hurry, Paula. I'm excited to tell Ciel the good news!" She said excitingly hop down from the carriage.

The door opened and revealed the Phantomhive butler, "My if it isn't Lady Elizabeth." He grinned.

"Good day, Sebastian. Where is Ciel?" She asked the Phantomhive butler.

"The Young Master is quite busy this morning but he soon finishes his work at 11:00am so if you wouldn't mind. Milady, I shall prepare you a snack while waiting for young master?" He asked the blonde girl.

Lizzy grinned, "Okay!" The butler leaded the two women towards the drawing-room, and he excuse himself from them to tell his young master about their arrival.

/

"Elizabeth is here?" Ciel slightly surprise of his fiancee's suddenly visits today for almost three weeks. Last week, he was beginning to wonder why Lizzy never came to his manor. It's not like he was missing her or what but he couldn't help of his slight curiosity.

"Are there any orders, my lord?" Sebastian asked the spacing blue haired boy. Ciel startled and spoke quickly, "Nothing. I shall go downstairs shortly but for now, you have to entertain Lizzy for a while." He told the dark butler.

Sebastian quickly bowed and left the room. Ciel leaned against his chair and closed his eyes. He doesn't want to remember that awful incident between him and Amelia. That stupid girl has done it again unpredictably. She…for God knows how she do it…just entered his room and just take advantage of him as what he claims.

He grit his teeth, he need to be careful next time. Who knows what that girl's scheme came from her mind. If her plan really tried to make him and Elizabeth break up their engagement then he will not let that happen. The Midford family is a prestigious noble family that has many connections in the noble society and he needed them in the future and he vowed to Lizzy's parents that he will protect their daughter no matter what happens to him.

/

"A picnic…just the two of us?" Ciel surprised of the girl's idea. Elizabeth nods happily, "Well…not just the two of us but as well Sebastian and Paula will be coming with us." She grinned at her maid beside her.

Ciel sigh; so its just a little picnic between them and their servants. Great. "Sebastian. Are there any vacant schedules for me this day?" he asked the faithful butler.

Sebastian took his small black notebook and checked some of his young master's schedules for today, "Well…you are now currently vacant in this hour, my lord because your violin lessons is at 4:00pm so you can spend time with Lady Elizabeth until afternoon." He explained to the young boy.

Ciel nodded in agreement. "Alright then. Prepare the arrangements for this picnic right away." He calmly ordered.

Sebastian can only obey his young master's orders.

/

"Wow, they looked so delicious. Sebastian." Elizabeth compliments of the dessert and tea prepared by the perfect butler.

"I'm glad that the lady was pleased of the preparations." Sebastian politely replied. The blonde girl giggles and begun to slice a piece of strawberry cake from her small plate prepare by her maid, Paula. Ciel however, silently sips his tea in the beautiful sunny morning with his fiancée and their servants.

They're having a picnic in a vast countryside outside of London and Ciel choose the venue for their picnic since the dark woods near his manor is so dangerous for his fiancée because of wild animals resting nearby.

Observing his energetic fiancée, Elizabeth ate the slice piece of cake and ravishing it on her mouth. The boy gulps as the girl's pink tongue brushes the excess icing on her mouth that wipes her kissable pink lips. He tensed,"What is this feeling?" He thought and shook his head to erase those inappropriate thoughts in his mind telling him to touch his fiancée.

Unknown to him, Sebastian observed him with his red demonic eyes with amusement. Who knows that his young master had developed such male hormones towards a girl who is his fiancée.

He noticed the sky get dark and cloudy, he realized that there's an upcoming heavy rain so he get this opportunity to leave the two young couple alone.

Noticed that the young maid is having fun with Lady Elizabeth, Sebastian approached the older young maid and whispered something to her ear much to Paula's blushing expression on her young face. She then nodded to the butler and giggles much to the young children's confusion on their faces.

The demon butler smiled widely, "I'm afraid. We have to something to arrange back to the carriage, young master, young lady. May we excuse ourselves?" the adult butler asked permission to the noble children.

The Phantomhive earl nods, "Alright. You may leave." He acknowledges and his blue eye gave scrutinize glare at his butler.

/

**Winchester manor **

The dark-haired girl lazily sketching the expensive vase as her art tutor, Mrs. Helen Guttersfield gave her scrutinize glare much to the young girl's annoyance. This old hag was hired by her beloved guardian last three months and she were impressed of her knowledge of art but the annoying thing about this old woman was her strict and authoritative nature but being a 'gentle and modest Countess' she is. She just brushes it off to protect her own image, because she wanted to impress the person she's infatuated to.

It was none other than, Count Ciel Phantomhive; Her dear beloved childhood friend and her first love.

Finishing her artwork, the strict art tutor looked at the young noble girl's work with approvement; "Well done. Milady. Class dismiss…" this makes the young girl fall in relief, finally she can rest for a while for that one hour lessons.

The girl sweetly smile, "Thank you. Mrs. Gutterfield. I appreciate all the lessons you shared to me." Then, the oak door opened and revealed Vladimir with his charming smile, with him is the Winchester maid; Selena Flayer with a tray filled with desserts and tea for her young mistress and the young girl's tutor.

Although Amelia find the maid a bit strange, but she was envious of her exotic beauty and figure. She couldn't help but to wonder where Vladimir found this kind of woman who is so attractive and much more beautiful than her.

She clenched her fists mixed with anger and jealousy.

Thinking that the maid is much prettier than her and having Vladimir's attention all to that pathetic maid is so annoying and irritating on her part.

Grinning back to her tutor and spoke, "Would you have some tea and desserts. Mrs. Guttersfield, I'm sure you look so tired and hungry." She offered her hospitality to the old woman.

Mrs. Guttersfield couldn't help but to put a small smile to the kind young girl, "My, You are such a kind angel, Milady. I'm sure your dead parents will be proud of how intelligent and good child you are." She compliments the young girl.

Selena frowned at the human woman's compliment words towards the oh-so-perfect-little-young mistress. Everything that young girl portrays towards the public are all lies. This young girl actually, is a bratty but very stubborn little brat. She was just wearing a fake mask being a sweet young girl that everybody loves and adores.

Vladimir was just calm and silent. He got used of the young mistress' fake mask appearance to other people in the noble society and just find this situation an amusement to his part. He and the Winchester maid, Selena just stand nearby while listening to the conversation between their young mistress and her tutor.

After the 20 minutes of chatting, the art tutor left the manor with a carriage waiting for her outside. Amelia and Vladimir with the other servants bid goodbye at her in a friendly way and once the carriage left. The young girl's attitude reverts back to her bratty and arrogant nature.

"She is really an ugly hag; right Vladimir?" Amelia smirked at the young adult aristocrat behind her. Vladimir just only grin at her and followed her towards her chamber. The girl halt and looked at him with a teasing smile, "Hey Vladimir…" she called out his name with a seductive tone. The incubus demon wary of her sudden attitude and just played along with the girl, " lady?" he replied.

Amelia gave him an evil smile, "Undress me. This is an order." She whispered. Vladimir hesitant on the ordeal; This girl is so complicated no matter how much he knows her. He closed the oak doors and approached the young girl's height that is on his chest. Amelia turned around in order for the male to untie her button dress behind her back; she groan as she can feels the male's fingers were about to unbutton her dress and it feel down to her feet. Next, the male's pale fingers began to unlaced her awful corset and then her other garments. Vladimir's gray eyes focused on his task in hand and avoiding to stared at Amelia's now naked body before him. The young girl told the older male if ever she gave him a task to undress her. He must look down the floor or else he will get punished even if he was her own guardian.

Grabbing some satin red sheets from the bed, Amelia covered her bare body leaving her expose creamy shoulders and neck. She stared at her guardian with a glint of amusement on her pretty face, "You can look at me now." She said with a teasing voice. The older male caught a rare sight of a young beautiful girl who covered with red satin sheet with a seductive look on her face. The demon was no less….seduce by the girl's young body as he stared at her exposed creamy curvy back all the way down to her hips.

Amelia can tell that Vladimir was already enchanted by her boldness, "You know what to do. Vladimir." She told the older man.

Gathering all the art materials like paint brush, paint colors, canvass and drawing board. The young man removed his brown blazer and sat on a small chair, ready to sketch the model who was his own mistress.

"Yes. Lady Amelia."

/

Elizabeth is worried. Sebastian and Paula are not yet back for 15 minutes. It's only her and Ciel…alone in the middle of the flower beds with their picnic baskets and picnic cloth.

"Oh..Ciel…Where could Sebastian and Paula. I think they're lost." Elizabeth said with a worried tone on her voice. Ciel looked at the worried Elizabeth and sighed, "Relax…Lizzy, I'm sure they'll come back. _Damn Sebastian…"_ he too, was so annoyed of their late arrival and it's already 6:00pm and they haven't arrive yet to fetch them home.

A drops of rain fell and both couples were soaked in wet as the heavy rain falls down from the gray skies. Ciel grabbed Elizabeth's gloved hand and pulled her towards the woods, "Come with me. Lizzy. Let's find a shelter." Ciel exclaimed. They need to find a nearest cabin for them to spend for a night or else they're going to die in cold.

"Okay…Ciel." Lizzy agreed and blushes as the blonde girl noticed the grip of Ciel's hand to hers as if they're holding hands for eternity. She giggled at that thought.

For 20 minutes of finding a shelter, they're in relief as they find an empty cabin house near the murky swamp with frogs and other living things around the place.

Ciel twisted the knob and find an empty table, chairs, windows and a fireplace for them to make a fire to make them feel warm. The entire cabin so small and comfortable.

He looked at Lizzy with a serious look, "Do you know how to lighten a fire?" he asked the surprised blonde girl. Elizabeth nods at him, of course she knows about survival things because her mother teaches her when they went to the countryside to have a survival trainings.

"Yes. We need to gathered some pieces of wood then we have to use them to make a fire." She explained to him. Ciel smiled and glad that Elizabeth knew everything about these stuff. For once, his fiancée is been so useful to him for a while. Ciel gathered some firewood inside the cabin for Elizabeth and the blonde girl used a technique she learned from her mother; she rub some excess dried woods skin and then for a few minutes there's a smoke comes out and to their relief; a fire comes out.

The entire cabin was entirely warm and the engaged couple were sat opposites on the table with their wet clothes. Ciel felt awkward, being alone with his fiancée in the middle of nowhere is really unexpected. It's not like he hates it but the feeling of being alone with a girl is new to him.

Elizabeth however, find this chance to get close to Ciel even though she is very worried for their lives since they're in a creepy forest with a lone cabin and what if there's a mysterious entity somewhere out there and scare the hell out of them.

But somehow, she felt her body is so cold and she need a dry clothes to wear; she blushes madly if Ciel saw her striping off her clothes before him and she learned from a good etiquette that a lady should not let her engaged fiancée sees her vulnerable body before the marriage and she always follows those rules and she lived with it.

"Erm…Ciel…Can y-you turned around?" Lizzy blushingly said to her confused fiancée. Ciel realized what his fiancée meant and blushes, "Y-You want to undress? Of course…" he stuttered and stood from his seat… "I'll find you some blanket…wait here." he hurriedly went upstairs to find some blanket to make a curtain so that he can make a room for her to undress. A blushed spread on the boy's pale cheeks as he thought about his fiancée being naked.

While Ciel was upstairs finding some extra blanket, her heart beats fast. They're all alone to an unknown place and this makes her very nervous and excited. She and Ciel…all alone…with no interruption with the other servants as well as Sebastian and Paula. She wanted to screamed like a school girl! She had loved Ciel with all in her heart and soul ever since they were children and now, it's seems they're on a different level.

Clenching both of her hands on her chest. Elizabeth inhales deeply and still blushing of their situation. She heard a sound of clicking heels as the boy she loves approached her with a two soft warmed blankets on his arms.

He smiled, "I'm going to create a room for you, Lizzy." Elizabeth blushes, "I'll help you…Ciel." She replied. So the two couple find some extra rope and tied them in between. After they finished hanging the blankets. Elizabeth behind the blanket, begun to undressed her casual dress and Ciel turned around in avoid seeing any part of his fiancee's bare body because it is unettiquette for a male to look at a woman's naked body. If his other cousin, Edward find them like this. That stupid bastard is going to kill him if he ever do such things towards his fiancée.

"C-Ciel can..y-you h-help m-me with my corset?" This makes the blue haired boy froze, "L-Lizzy, I-I don't think that I'll-" he halt as Lizzy gave him those cute puppy dog eyes he hated to see.

He's going to kill himself after this.

So as what…his fiancée pleaded him; he untied her corset only left was her garment and the blonde girl covered her naked body with white the soft blanket given to her by Ciel. She then, hanged her wet clothes in order for it to dry.

Looking at Ciel who is still wearing his wet male clothes. Elizabeth frown, "Why aren't you undress Ciel? You will get cold if you stay like that." She told her fiancee with a strict tone.

So, the Phantomhive earl did the same thing with Elizabeth. He took off his clothes and hanged them to get dry. He as well, used the other blanket to covered his creamy bare body and leaned against the cold wooden wall with his half-naked fiancée next to him.

Elizabeth still blushing and her emerald eyes glance at the cool façade of her handsome fiancée next to her…half-naked, staring at Ciel's naked form is so embarrassing she thought. The blonde girl gulps, it's like they're making out because of their situation but…this moment is a bliss to her because she got this opportunity to be with Ciel for one night.

"Ciel…" She spoke first from an awful pregnant silence. Ciel glance at her with a puzzled look, "Yes?" Still…blushing, Lizzy clenched the piece of cloth with her bare fingers, "I-I was just thinking..." The boy still staring at her, "…Maybe this misfortune that befalls us was entirely my fault." She said with a guilt tone.

That hit Ciel. Lizzy is behind of this picnic party and deep inside, he blames her for this but he will not show it to her because he can't bring himself to hurt his fiancee's feelings because he knew Elizabeth very well as she is the person who lightens his dark life. She is very important to him.

He sighed. "It's not your fault. Lizzy." This makes the girl surprised and even blames herself, "No…It's my fault…Ciel…I'm sorry for bothering you for your business affairs earlier and all of this happens because of my childish request." Tears streaming down her emerald eyes. She always a nuisance to Ciel and she knows that but everything she had done for him was to see him smile again. She did everything even if Ciel annoyed at her antics but that's the only thing she will do to make his dull life…a brighter one.

The boy look at her with sympathy. He pat her head in a comforting gesture, "Don't blame yourself for this situation. Lizzy. Just don't give up. Sebastian and the others will find us for sure. So believe in them." He assured her.

Lizzy nods in agreement. "Okay. I also believe in them. Ciel." She laughed lightly. He smirked at her and when his fingers accidentally fell Lizzy's cowlick hair; He froze as her twin cowlick golden hair starting to fall below her bare shoulders.

He gulps as he saw how attractive his fiancée when her usual blonde curly hair fell down. Her emerald eyes sparkled like a diamond and looked at him with innocent look. Ciel grit his teeth, his hormones starting to develop even if he's just thirteen years old!

His pale mouth begun to open, "Lizzy..you're…you're" The girl blushes at him, "Yes? Ciel?" Her heart beating faster and faster…Ciel looked at her in a strange way and this had never happen before.

To her surprise, She saw his fiancee's blushing form for the first time, "Y-You're beautiful…Lizzy." Those words hit Lizzy like she's winning a lot. Ciel just flattering her!

The blonde girl fell unconscious because she can't bear the intense feeling in her heart. Ciel surprised as his fiancée suddenly collapse and rested on his bare shoulders. He chuckles of her expression earlier. Teasing her was enjoyable in his part and just couldn't help his amusement in his gleeful eye.

Brushing her blonde locks on her forehead; Ciel secretly kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams, my lady." He whispered to her ear and yawned because he felt so tired and fell asleep.

/

The rain stops and the sun risen for the upcoming morning, the blonde girl groan as her head was aching. Her emerald eyes blink as she realized that she was sleeping on the floor with her fiancée beside her.

Thinking about last night event. She couldn't help but to flushed that Ciel calls her 'beautiful' in an affectionate way. She giggles and can tell that she's the happiest girl on earth. Beside her is a sleeping Ciel who slept peacefully with his handsome childish features. She decided to wake him up.

"Good morning. Ciel." She whispered to his ear.

The boy groaned, "Sebastian, prepare my breakfast-" he opened his blue eye and realized that he is not in his own manor but in an empty cabin with his fiancee.

He stretched his skinny arms and scratched his back, sleeping in the floor is so uncomfortable since he always sleeps in his comfy bed with pillows and bedsheets. He looked at Elizabeth tiredly and yawned, "Good morning too, Lizzy…do you sleep well?" he asked her.

Feeling the compassionate from her fiancée, Lizzy nods. "I sleep well…and you Ciel?"

"Same."

She couldn't help but to smile…

/

"Are you sure that my little sister and that bastard Ciel are out there?" The fuming Edward Midford pointed the forest where his cute sister and his hateful cousin. Sebastian and the servants were with him for their search for their missing young master and young lady. The Phantomhive butler was getting all the blamed from the strict Marchioness for neglecting his own young master and her daughter. Although, Sebastian is a type that accept any hateful remarks on others but being scolded in front of Maylene, Bart and Finny is awfully embarrassing…for a demon himself.

The Midford son too, blamed the butler for this misfortune. He doesn't trust Ciel on handling his cute sister and they're out there all alone and…together!

"_That bastard Ciel. If he tried to lay a finger on my little sister, I swear that I'm going to kill him!"_ he thought with a dangerous tone. He is over protective to his younger sister and he will do his best to protect her at all cost.

Behind him, are the Phantomhive butlers and the servants to his aid on searching their missing young master and young lady.

/

After the young boy put on his dry clothes. He looked at his fiancée who is still naked due to her clothes are not yet dry. He cursed secretly the female wardrobe of how complicated it is. Seeing his fiancée so vulnerable and bold in front of him is very embarrassing.

The blonde girl blushes, "I'm alright. Ciel. Don't worry about me." She laughed lightly.

"Idiot. We have to get out of here at all cost." Ciel barked and the girl flinched of his sudden outburst.

The boy realized what he'd just done and calm. "I'm sorry, Lizzy but I was just worried about our situation. We don't know what is out there in the forest." He said with a calm tone.

Lizzy shook her head and smiles, "Sebastian and the others. They're going to save us here and I'm sure of it." She assured the worried young boy.

"Are you sure they're here! Lizzy! Are you inside!" They froze as they know that familiar voice.

"Big Brother!"

"It's Edward."

"Shit." Ciel cursed and grabbed quickly her not completely dry clothes. "You need to wear this clothes before Edward…"because of his panic, he accidentally trip on Lizzy's body. Eh?! Their eyes widen in shock as their faces was inch close and then…something unexpected happen.

When Edward finally opens the wooden door. His entire body freezes of what he'd just saw. A mixed with anger and surprised of an awkward situation between the two young couple.

The three servants blushes in embarrassment but deep inside; they were in a fits of laughter between their young master and Lady Elizabeth.

And lastly, Sebastian Michaelis' red eyes went wide and couldn't help but to chuckle with amusement. "My? It's seems to me that the young master has finally reached his rightful age." He thought but can't revealed it because a certain Midford lord is going to strangle him.

But still, he can't hold back any longer because his young master kissed Lady Elizabeth and what's worst…the young boy was on the top and the poor young lady is half-naked as if…his young master just molested the young blonde girl.

Ciel's lips locked with Elizabeths' her lips tastes like sugary mint that mixes with strawberry and minty green. He just kissed Elizabeth…in an awkward position.

**To be continued….**


	10. That girl, erotic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Black Butler because this only belong to Toboso-Yana-sensei and I only own my three OCs the bratty yet slutty Amelia Winchester, the mysterious but evil guardian Vladimir Gregoire and the attractive maid demoness; Selena Flayer.

_**Warning: This chapter has slight M and there's a lemon…I know that everyone will be offended in this chapter because Amelia is a minor and a 13or 14 years old and Vladimir is a young man in his mid-20s but a demon. I hope you will not flame this chapter because I'm trying my best for this and one slip of flame will automatically delete…got it? **_

**Chapter 10: New Plot **

Her sparkling amethyst eyes open and she feel relax and comfortable of the smooth white sheet covered her very expose smooth fair skin. Her skinny long legs and her smooth fair chest and forearms expose in the bright morning. She wince as her sensitive part of her body starting to sore in pain. That must be where Vladimir 's fingers touches them.

The marks revealed on her chest as well as her stomach and thighs but she ignore them because of her naïvety of their action last night. The attractive man saw the marks also and just smirked with satisfaction. Those marks are belong to him and that means, Amelia belongs to him and no one else including Ciel Phantomhive.

"Milady Are you alright?" Vladimir, her guardian. Beside her…already putting his clothes on after their intense intimate moment last night.

Her tired eyes stare at him, "Yes. I'm alright." She covered her small breasts with the white fabric from her messy bed. Last night…was greatly intense yet blissful at the same time. Vladimir, her guardian, just comforted her and gave her the pleasure she wanted so she had _no_regrets on doing _that _with him.

After all, she is already grown up.

**Flashback**

"It's already finish. Miss Amelia." The young man said with a smile on his face. He just finished his master piece; A portrait of Lady Amelia's body covered only with red satin sheet expose her creamy pale curvy back down to her hips. The man did a great job on his art work and smirked while staring his young mistress' bold appearance. He wanted to touch her in some other way but that will take him for a while before he will devour every female souls around London and after that he will target his young mistress and then Ciel Phantomhive's fiancée.

He puzzled as Amelia approached him and still covered her naked body with that satin sheet. His body twitch as small pair arms wrapped around the man's shoulders. The sweet smell of the girl's ebony long hair and breathe excites him.

"Sleep with me." She said seductively. Vladimir was taken aback. It seems that her mood swings starting to erupt. But no matter, this will be a great opportunity to lure the young female's body and then he will taste a bit her soul.

She tickles as Vladimir's lips ravishing her neckline and she let out a groan from her voice. She like this sensation. She gave him a teasing smirk as her pink lips pressed against Vladimir's pale lips. Their tongues ravishing each other and Amelia moaned and her half lidded eyes open of the young man's tastes. They both stop and Amelia begun to giggle and climbed to her bed. "Come here. Vladimir." She called out his name with seductive tone. His hormones starting to erupt and he had no choice. He unbuttoned his white sleeve shirt and approached the already naked girl. He smirked as he caged the girl's fragile body with those masculine arms of his.

"You are a very bad girl. Milady." He grin darkly.

The girl could only smirked back.

His lips brushes against her smooth pale neckline and the girl could only groan in satisfaction. His corrupt hands roaming around her waist and then down to her thighs wrapped around his bare torso. She inhales breathing and stared at those pair of seducing gray eyes looking down at her vulnerable body.

She chuckles at him, "Are you going to stop now?" She asked him with a teasing tone, the young girl shamelessly admit that she felt so good being touch by this man no her guardian. The attractive young man shook his head, "I won't stop." He pressed against his pale lips on her left shoulder blades nipping the creamy pale skin of the young Countess and she bite her lip of the pain given from this attractive man.

"Are you alright? Miss Amelia?" Vladimir asked the young girl.

"Yes. Give me more." She whispered to his ear and smiled seductively that makes the demon-in human disguise bewitch by this young maiden.

He smirked darkly, this is the type of woman he wants. "I'll give you your desire. My lady." His warm tongue brush the girl's earlobe and biting them causing the girl to scream in pain. Amelia look up to the ceiling absent-mindedly while Vladimir begun to corrupt her body with those lips and tainted hands of his.

He cupped her small but perfect breasts and she let out a small moaned as he rubbed it gently. She inhales deeply, she never expect that this is tiring yet exciting. The young man removed his shirt revealed his masculine skinny body and Amelia couldn't help but blushed on the wonderful sight.

His manliness and the attractive pheromone of this man attracts her with no denial and she feel so alive yet dirty of their actions. She is just a confusing girl. She only thought of Ciel when Vladimir touches her this way.

"Vladimir, Do you think Ciel will caress me this way when we grow up?" She asked the older man. Begun to asked him about her and Ciel doing intimately like what she and her guardian doing.

The young man smiles, "Of course, Milady. All you have to do is to seduce him and after you do that. His body will become yours." His fingers touches the sticky substance from the girl's womanhood. Amelia flustered as he touches her private areas and she didn't like it. Vladimir smirked, he enjoyed seeing his young lady's painful expression when he touches her in her private part. But this is enjoyable in fact, the girl has no idea that her virginity will disappear after they make out.

The girl only smirked sickly, thinking of Ciel doing this to her makes it more exciting. Not only that she will give her body to him but he will be hers.

Vladimir can read his young mistress' thoughts about the Phantomhive earl and gives him a stupid idea, "While I'm touching you, Milady. Please think of me as Ciel Phantomhive, the one you love." He smirked darkly and begun hitting her private area again.

She flushed and agreed to him, "Ciel!…Oh Ciel!...Please give me more! Ahhh!" she called out the name of her love even though that person is not actually touching her but her evil guardian who played her thoughts and her feelings. She doesn't know that he actually steals the important thing on her very being and that is her virginity and has no idea that you can only gave it to someone you love.

The dark-haired girl unconscious after she can't hold any longer the ecstasy and pleasure from this premarital sex

**End of Flashback**

The demon wanted to laughed about last night. How he manipulated the poor girl's mind and offered her body to him and this benefit to him. Well, no one can blame him, he's an incubus. A sex demon who lures any women to their own pleasure.

While he touches the young girl last night, he can tasted her soul and he describe it as very delicious and addicting. A soul that has the perfect ingredient that balances the sweetness and bitterness of the soul. He want her soul so badly and not only her soul but also; Ciel Phantomhive's fiancées' as well.

But he need a perfect timing to carry out a plan to meet that blonde girl again. He wanted to test her soul. Of what kind of qualities she had other than Amelia. Is the tastier than her? Is she addicting than her? He had no idea but he will find out soon enough and then…he will set a plan to abduct and devoured that blonde girl's soul as well.

The dark-haired girl notice her guardian has a deep thought and decided to snap him, "What is my appointment this day." She reverts back being the usual authorize Countess and decided to forget about their intense make-out last night.

The attractive man answered, "This morning, while you are asleep. Milady. The double Charles came over the mansion earlier and invites us to a grand banquet to the Buckingham Palace." He told the young girl still wrapping her naked body with white blanket.

"Buckingham Palace. The Queen must be the one establishing it." She said with a normal tone. She glance at the window and birds chirping on the big trees near her window.

She looked at Vladimir and smirk, "Tell Selena and the few maids to prepare my evening dress tonight and then…you will be my escort for this night. Vladimir. Now you may go now." She told the young man.

The demon only smirk back, "Of course, Lady Amelia. Right away." He bowed and close the door.

Once Vladimir left her room, Amelia sighs and laid down again in her comfy bed. The only person she thinking that time was…Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

><p>Ciel realize that he just kissed his fiancée. He quickly get up and he flustered on embarrassment. His shame of kissing his own fiancée before their marriage. He tense as he glance of the four people watching their awkward moment mainly; Finnian, Bardory, Maylene, his butler Sebastian and lastly…his fiancée's older brother; Edward Midford.<p>

The blond young man's eyes grew in flame with fury, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CUTE LITTLE SISTER! YOU SHAMELESS BASTARD!" He yelled at the boy with insult remarks and how he wished that he will kill the boy now for his inappropriate advantage towards his little sister. But luckily, Finnian and Bardory in relieved pulling away the young nobleman away from their young master.

He glared at Edward, "I didn't do anything to her.I was just trying to help her." He spat back. How dare that sister-complex bastard said such things to him!

Lizzy stunned and speechless. Ciel just kissed her! She covered her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks, not because she was upset but perhaps…she was happy that Ciel finally kissed her even though by accident.

The flustered Ciel was so ashamed of his action. Lizzy was crying and it was his own fault. He's not supposed to do that to her only to their wedding if there's still. Edward however glared at him intensely, "I will not accept any of your excuses. Earl! That's it! You will never see Lizzy again! And I will tell mother and father about this." He said angrily and looked down at Lizzy, "Let's go home. Liz." He gently smiled at his younger sister and carry her bridal style. The young girl was speechless. Her brother forbid Ciel to see her again?

"That's just awful." She thought with an upset look.

Sebastian sighed and look out his young master. "Let's go home as well, Milord. How about an Earl Grey tea at home?" he smiled at him.

Ciel Phantomhive just nodded. He need to relax his body for a bit or else…he will lose his stamina.

* * *

><p><strong>Winchester manor<strong>

Selena Flayer, the head maid of the Winchester household begin to prepare the breakfast for Lady Amelia that consist of two pancakes that decorated with one ripe strawberry and greased it with sweet honey, a hot cream milk that mixes with vanilla and sugar and lastly green salad that dresses with olive oil. These dishes are all in the food cart as she pulled it to the girl's room.

She gently knock the door, "Breakfast is serve. Milady." She said outside. Then she halt as the door suddenly opened and revealed a topless Vladimir Gregoire; her real master answered the door and behind him was half-naked Amelia Winchester. She frowned at them but decided to stay calm.

The dark-haired girl noticed the attractive maid from outside and frowned. For some reason, she doesn't like the maid a lot.

Vladimir smiled at Selena and the maid just bowed at her real master. They exchanges glance with one another and the male exited the room much to Amelia's disappointment.

Once the two females alone. The dark hired girl sigh, "Must you always appear unexpectedly Selena?" She bluntly said to the older female. Annoyed that the wench maid just ruining everything with her guardian.

The head maid just spoke, "I am only just doing my responsibilities milady." The girl raised a brow in confusion, "Responsibilities? Since when did that happen?" She bewildered of what the older woman just said.

Selena pours gently the cup of tea into the china cup and replies, "I'm just following Lord Vladimir's orders to take good care of you and serve you." Amelia was speechless and just shrugged at the woman's words. It's like she cared about that.

Selena waits her mistress to finished her food and bowed as she rolled the food cart out of the young mistress' room ignoring the young girl's nasty glare towards her.

As the head maid was bit inch far from Amelia's bedroom. Her red lips curved into a smirk.

"…Until your soul will be send to the demise because of how disgusting and tainted soul you are…milady." She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Bukingham Palace <strong>

Queen Victoria grinned as she looked at her own portrait while her two butlers prepares her morning tea.

"My! What a fine morning it is. Young lads. And it is much more finer while I'm looking at this magnificent artwork from that little young lady of the Winchester manor…Ahh! She is really a good child." Queen Victoria smiles and sips her cup of tea thinking about a certain young Countess.

Charles Grey sigh over the elder queen. Ever since then, the queen always complimented her own portrait of how perfect and detailed it created by a 'elite young painter.'

He'd just met that girl few months ago and how cute and pretty she is but her amethyst eyes were so mysterious and he beginning to wonder why those eyes are like that as if she's hiding something.

"By the 're Highness, How did you know about the Winchester family? And why is she the only family member left in London?" Charles Grey asked her.

The queen placed the china cup on the table, "Well…about 10 years ago, the Winchester family had become one of the most prestigious noble families in England but then, their popularity had faded due to the fact that one of the members of the family committed suicide . But later on, the entire clan migrated to Russia and the only remaining members are Lady Winchester's parents and grandparents." She continues. "The remaining members of the Winchester family here in England face tragedy. The girl's grandfather died in cholera and her parents met an accident. What a horrible tragedy fallen from that family." She weep and wipe her tears away with her own handkerchief.

The grey-haired young man mumbles, "Just like Ciel Phantomhive. Hmm?" He thought that irony that those brats are similar of their own pasts. He found it amusing to his part.

Phipps just rolled his eyes at his partner. "It seems that Earl Phantomhive and Lady Winchester have some sort of relationship according to rumours." The queen gasped and chuckles lightly at the shocking news and Grey's eyes widen and grinned widely, "What a coincidence hmm?" he thought with amusement.

"So…the Earl Phantomhive just fancy such pretty girl rather than his own fiancée eh? This is really entertaining." He chuckles.

The Queen nods and just smiles warmly.

John Brown glance at Phipps, "It says here. It's all false." He gave the newspaper to Queen Victoria. The elder woman gasped and smiles, "My? That Lad and Midford's daughter are so romantic in here. They reminds me of myself and my husband Albert." Realizing that she mention her late husband's name. She sobs loudly, "Oh! Albert! I just wished that you are alive!" John Brown comforting the elder woman with a puppet that resembles Prince Albert in his left hand and finally the queen calm down from her weep.

Both the three butler's sighs.

* * *

><p>"Still thinking about Lady Elizabeth, young master?" Sebastian teases the annoyed blue haired boy.<p>

Ciel glared at him, "Will you just stop Sebastian. I'm not in a mood arguing with you and for one thing. I'm not thinking about Lizzy." He lied. But the truth is; there kissing moment makes him so distracted in his paper work.

Sebastian coughs, "It will be better if you will be honest with your own feelings towards Lady Elizabeth milord and I think it will be able to help your conscience." He suggests.

Ciel sighs, "Lizzy is just my cousin and my fiancée nothing else. It's been my duty to protect and care for her and not because I'm in love with her." He said truthfully. Sebastian only smirked at the boy's words. So his young master fulfilled one of their terms of contract of no single attachment to anyone including Elizabeth. In order to protect someone who is precious, you have to distance yourself from them and embraces the darkness which lies upon your very own being.

Ciel Phantomhive makes a contract with a demon to find the culprit responsible for his family's humiliation and his parents death. No matter if his hands were taint with blood, he will continue to kill people for the sake of Her Majesty the Queen because he is the Queen's Watchdog.

Sebastian leaned against his young master's ear behind, "I hope that you will swear that forever." This makes Ciel stunned at his words and glance at him with a shocked look on his face. Sebastian just only smiled at him but behind his smile are malice yet sadistic as well.

He shrugged at him, "I know Sebastian…I know." He just focused his attention signing documents in his office desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Midford Manor<strong>

"Lizzy! We are invited to a ball!" Edward said excitingly. The Midford family has been invited to Queen Victoria's royal seasonal ball in the Buckingham Palace. Lizzy blinked her eyelashes towards her big brother.

"A ball? That's great." Lizzy grinned. She will choose the best evening dress tonight. She can't wait to see her cute appearance to her fiancée. She suddenly froze thinking about their kissed, she can't believe that she finally kissed Ciel.

The blond haired young man nod, "Mmph…and you're going to become my escort tonight. Little sis." He declares. The blonde girl just nodded smiling at her big brother.

"Okay. Brother." She replied back.

* * *

><p><strong>Winchester manor <strong>

"Master~" The demon maid closed the door and glimpse at the handsome young man in a relaxed position in the couch drinking his own tea. Vladimir noticed the head maid and grinned at her, "My lovely Selena. How was your day?" He asked with an amusement tone. The head maid approach the ventilated windows and closed them with dark curtains. Vladimir looked at her with a calm expression. He already know what this demoness come here for.

Selena approached him in the couch and look down at him with her pink demonic eyes, "How long are you going to serve that human child? I'm already this impatient. Milord." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

The demon snicker, "You're in such a rush, my love. I can't have yet the second meal and you know who it is…" his crimson eyes glowed beneath the darkness, "…that very irresistable sensual soul." He licked his lips thinking about a certain blonde girl's soul.

The demoness frowns, "Elizabeth Midford's soul…I presume…." She mentioned it.

Vladimir nods with a sarcastic smile, "You are absolutely right. My love…Both Amelia and Elizabeth's souls are mine and mine alone…no one else… but only mine." He chuckles darkly. The demoness can tell his greediness to every female souls he encounters. After all, he is one of the sons of Asmodeus; the demon of lust and sexuality. He inherit that kind of erotic traits from the supreme demon of lust.

"My love…" he purred and pulled the demoness in the couch. Selena knows what her master desire. She unbuttoned her uniform and revealed her humongous breasts. Vladimir smirked and greedily sucked the demoness' nipples and take off the rest of her clothes. Selena didn't feel any pain just enjoying the sensation and the thrusts of her naked body. Her master is so skilled on touching her body sexually and erotically. Her half-lidded demonic eyes stared at the demon who didn't remove his own clothes.

"Master…touched me more…." Her voice was so seductive in his ears and Vladimir gladly did so. He kissed her neck then to her collarbone all the way down to her flat stomach. She was enjoying and liking all his touches on her naked body. Since they are both sex demons so it's natural for them to become sexually intimate. Her arms wrapped around his neck clinging to him desperately and feel the intense desire of being touched.

"Do you feel it?' Vladimir's husky voice reaches her ear, the demoness chuckles, "Yes…give me more…Ahh!" She feel the erection and the intense temperature as their bodies touches. Selena was already in her limit and just laid in the couch breathing and exhausted, while Vladimir smirking down at her.

Selena was just his loyal whore and servant. She will only be loyal to him and that will never change. This wrench demoness will only follow him and him alone.

**A/N: Please review…Minna-san…! Sorry for error grammars. And in my profile; there's an image for Amelia Winchester and Vladimir Gregoire...so check it out! **


	11. That girl, cold-blooded

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler **

**Chapter 11: Dancing with the devil **

Sounds of melodic tunes as the orchestra played their respectful instruments with passion and grace. Aristocrats from different places in England gather in this prestigious event. Her Excellency; Queen Victoria welcomes her subjects as well as the foreign royal families from different countries as she gives her welcoming address to all her guests.

Most women dressed fashionable in showcase their status in the society. Jewelries occasionally worn by noblewomen in order to look attract towards their lord's eyes. To revealed their own beauty and grace.

While all the other guests were mingle with other aristocrats particularly the royal members of the Queen's family. There is one particular aristocrat who seem not fond on this social occasion.

"Ugh…How I dislike dealing with these fools." He thought with an irritating low tone. Ciel Phantomhive have currently been dealing businessmen who seem interested of his current status of his company. Ciel owned the Funtom Company; the biggest and the most successful corporation in entire England.

He mingles at them and as usual, in his business-like tone. The adults treated him like one. For being the youngest CEO of a confectionary and toy making empire…Ciel Phantomhive labeled as one of the most influential and powerful billionaire nobleman in England in which many aristocrats as well as the noblemen envy and respect him.

They also known him being the Queen's Watchdog, the agent of Queen of England. For he will take care of those 'rats' that roaming around the Queen's city and it's his job to exterminate them all.

And that's his mission for tonight. To find a man named; Baron Marcus Harley, he's the 'prime suspect' of the mysterious death of a certain lord died in the streets of White chapel been mutilated and murdered. Sebastian find out the one who killed the lord and that is a commoner being'hired' by the Baron himself and some speculations says that the Baron Harley was once a mutual friend of the late Earl Winchester, Amelia's biological father.

His butler scanned around the crowded guest, hoping to find the said Baron. Then, his crimson eyes glared at the neutral face looking adult man with silver- beared in his face who seem pretty busy chatting with other aristocrats from the crowds.

"My lord." He leaned on his master's ear, "He's in this gathering." Ciel nodded in confirm. He revert his attention to the group of businessmen and smirked at them, "If you'll excuse me. Gentlemen." The businessmen nodded at him, quite disappointed that he leaved their sight.

From the crowds, Ciel glared at the said Baron, "Capture him. " He ordered his butler, As the demon butler was about to say his famous catch phrase. A feminine voice cringe the earl's body, he turned around and surprise to see a wavy dark-haired girl with pale skin and those intriguing amethyst eyes. Her usual shoulder- baring dress consisting of a lavender and dark violet dress with frilly laces and ribbons and lavender choker around her slim neck.

She grinned mischievously, "Where are you going. Ciel?" she asked the awkward Phantomhive who tried to loosen his grip from the girl's glove hand but he noticed that she tightly grip his own.

He frowned, "I'm busy Amelia. So will you please let go of my hand this instant?" he plead her with a serious tone. It's really unlucky for him to cross-path with Amelia and just looking at her, reminds him of the 'incident' with her causing him to have sleepless nights.

"Watchdog duties?" An unusual two words surprised the young Earl. The butler looked at them with a neutral look in his face and just quietly listens to them.

He doesn't surprise about Amelia's idealism about him being a Queen's Watchdog. Almost, most of the noble society population knew very well him being the Queen's agent and she had no exception.

At this, Sebastian intervene, "We are seeking Baron Harley's attention, milady. Because my young master urgently have an important business with him." A shot of glare came from Ciels'.

She raised a brow at the butler and to Ciel, She knew Baron Harley very well, an ambitious but serious man who acquainted her family for years. But according to Vladimir, he had a secret grudge against her father in business related issues. So…it concludes that the Baron is one of the claimed suspects of her parent's accident as well as their death.

"Is that so?" She murmur, the two of them look at her oddly and taken aback of her cheerful smile, "Then, I'll give you good luck on your case. Ciel. "She retreat back as Vladimir appeared behind her causing Sebastian to stared at the mysterious man with a stern look. He knew this man's true nature; A demon just like him.

Vladimir just smirked at the demon butler. He was not quite surprise to see him around this social gathering since he had a contract with the Phantomhive brat that's been pursued by his young mistress.

Amelia grinned at the good-looking man, "Hey Vladimir! Have you meet Ciel's butler?" A fake smile from the peculiar man been noticed by Ciel and Sebastian.

"Of course, milady. I've heard that he's a capable butler of Lord Ciel's household." He grinned darkly at the fellow demon.

Sebastian grimace at the incubus. The demon butler already knows the true nature of this man who claims to be Lady Winchester's guardian.

She giggles, "You're lucky to have a butler like him. Ciel unlike some of my butlers of my manor." She sighed dramatically, "Oh! They're indeed pretty useless but they don't perfectly do their job at all, how disgraceful. It seems that nobody is perfect huh?" She doesn't like servants and find them really annoying especially that head maid Selena.

The boy and his butler realizes that Amelia like to look down servants especially butlers. Her statement seems offended the Phantomhive butler. Of course, they also have _reckless servants_ at home and they usually messed up but looking down on them is out of their line.

"I guess you're right…" Ciel agrees.

Amelia can only grin, "I always knew that you will agree with me. Ciel. But I think we have to leave for a while." Her amethyst eyes glared at the certain blonde girl who is going to approach her beloved's back. She doesn't want to see her rival.

She turned her attention to Vladimir telling him that they have to go but the older man kept staring at someone with unreadable looks. She followed his gaze to Elizabeth Midford in few inches distance from Ciel and hers.

"Why did he look at Midford like that?" She thought confusingly.

She narrowed her jealous gaze towards the blonde female clinging to Ciel much to the Phantomhive boy's chagrin.

"Lizzy!" Ciel exclaimed with a hint of surprise and annoyance. She always jumped out of nowhere and give him a heart attack.

Amelia however, couldn't stand the sight of these couple and Ciel's tolerance to his own fiancée and just leaved with a feminine 'hmmph' with her knuckles on her small hips.

Vladimir just followed his young mistress and couldn't help but to glance his target: Elizabeth Midford…his new obsession. Her pure soul will become his soon enough.

"Just a little bit…_My lady_…I will soon come to take your purity one day." He thought sinisterly while the cheerful blonde girl grins at her fiancée with a cheerful smile on her face.

Back to Ciel, the blonde girl kept insisting him to dance with her, "Please…pretty please Ciel? Come and dance with me!" she insist looking at the couples danced on the dance floor with envy.

He pissed off. He wanted to shove this pesky girl in his sight. Sebastian just watching them with amusement and encourage his young master to please the Lady Midford. But Ciel ignores him, this mission is important than dancing with his fiancée. He had to sneak in and interrogate Baron Harley for more information about the murder case.

Still. Lizzy's annoying demands making him irritate and for the first time; Ciel lose his limit.

"Elizabeth!" He growled but he noticed few adults look at them questionably. He startled and grab the girl's wrist towards the distance.

He leaned her against the wall and glared at her, "I have a mission to do tonight and I don't have time to deal with you, Elizabeth. So go with your parents for a bit and leave me alone!" he scolded her. She was stunned at Ciel's harsh tone. So it seem that he's in his Watchdog duties tonight and realizes that he interrupt him.

Her emerald eyes watered causing him to cringe. He just upset her…again. But she kept her composure and just gave him a sad smile. "I see…You have just told me earlier, Ciel. I'm sorry if I intrude you…I'd just… " She bit her lip, "…wanted to spend time with you. That's all." She said with a small tone. Elizabeth never forgotten their first kiss or their accidental kiss and she can feel Ciel's warm lips against hers. She wanted to confess to him tonight about her feelings for him but Judging on Ciel's serious and deadpanned look; It seem that he had forgotten about that 'moment'.

Ciel had been a caring fiancée to her but he didn't even tell her how much he loved her and even…somehow…gives her a warm affection she yearn from him. She tried to become cute for the sake of him and even played 'innocent' of his dirty business but it seem that Ciel just…taking her for granted.

A pregnant silence stiffened the Phantomhive earl and his fiancee's awkward silence and realizes his mistake, "Lizzy. I'm…" A warm tears fell on her cheek as she dashes away from the stunning Earl. He watches her distantly left him all alone in an empty corridor.

He grit his teeth and felt guilt. "Young master, It seem that you don't understand a young maiden's heart judging of your actions against the lady." His butler appeared in the shadows and snickers.

A heated glare came from his young master shut him up. "Don't meddle on this. You stupid butler!" He clenched his fists, "I'll handle her by my self…" he muttered angrily.

All he have to do is to apologize to the blonde girl.

* * *

><p>She sniffed her nose and her salty tears kept leaking in her emerald eyes. Staring at her own reflection from the fountain. The blonde girl whimpered, "What is lack of me? I did everything for him and of course, I did all of it all because I wanted to see him smile…but he didn't even…oh God!...What have I done wrong to him?" She whined.<p>

"There's nothing wrong with you. Milady." A husky male voice surprised the young blonde girl. Lizzy turned around and froze of a tall good-looking man with pale skin and mysterious grey eyes kept staring at her amusingly.

"W-Who are you?" She stammered feeling uneasy of this mysterious man approaching her. She clenched her hand against her chest. The young man smiled gleefully, "Oh? I haven't introduced myself properly earlier." Earlier? Oh right. She didn't notice this man with Amelia because she is just too focused on Ciel.

She shook her head. "No. I'm supposed to be the one introducing to you. sir…My name is…" she stopped a mid-sentence as the man pressed his index finger against the girl's pale lip to silence her, "I already know you…Lady Elizabeth Estel Cordelia Midford, the daughter of Marquees Alexis Midford; the head of the British Knights of Her Excellency, Queen Victoria of England. " He said formally causing the girl to blushed. He had an alluring voice and the way he pronounce her full name making her shivered in excitement.

"Oh? I see…"She barked an awkward laugh. She is not bewildered that this man knows her almost everyone in the Noble Society knew her family and its members. Staring at the attractive man before her, she grinned, "…but I haven't know your name. Sir?" She insisted to know this man's name desperately.

"I am Lady Amelia's guardian; My name is Vladimir Gregoire from France." He introduced himself to the surprise blonde girl.

"You-you're from France? My…you're English is so fluent!" But what surprise her the most that he's Amelia's guardian. She considered the girl as her love-rival for her fiancée's love. That girl has feelings towards Ciel and she will not let her steal him from her.

"I have visited England for a long time but I find my love on France and then i started to become a part-time art teacher of one of the academies in Paris where Lady Amelia enrolls and That's how I met Lady Amelia back there." He explained.

Elizabeth nod and find him an interesting character. And so, they chat for a bit and Vladimir sharing his past life in France to the 14-year-old young lady. The blonde girl couldn't help but fond on Vladimir; Even though he had an intimidating aura, but he had a nice personality that she likes.

He is funny, charming and very nice guy. He treated her comfortably and making her smile. She liked this feeling being with him.

So she decided to like Vladimir Gregoire.

She also shared to him about her willing to make her fiancée smile and she kept enduring his cold personality and negligence on her feelings causing Vladimir to feel bad at her but deep inside he was amused of this.

"Don't worry, child." He wrapped his slender arms around the girl's shoulder causing the girl to stiff"…I'm sure your feelings will reach him soon…I think he'd just want to protect you." Lizzy's eyes widen causing Vladimir to raise a brow, "You're fiancée is the Queen's Watchdog right?"

She quietly nodded. So that's why Ciel is so mad at her earlier and she's being a nuisance in his secret mission. How selfish of her! She being a whiny child begging for his attention…she guess that it's because of her grown feelings for him.

Leaning against the man's chest, "How foolish I am…I think I should be the one apologizing to him. It's because of my selfishness that i upset him." Her determining emerald eyes slightly surprise him, "Thank you…Sir Vladimir…You give me the reason to believe in him…" She nervously giggles.

He opened his mouth of the glowing and bright soul inside the blonde girl's body. Her determine and pure personality eventually attracts him even more.

A ghost smile spread on his lips, "No problem…milady." The sound of orchestra decided the demon to give the girl a perfect evening dance, He stood and stared at the girl. "Lady Elizabeth…" he offered his hand on the girl, "Would you care for a dance?" He said in a gentle tone.

The girl hesitates, she just met him and he offered her a dance? But it's improper for an engaged lady to dance with another man but Vladimir is a nice man and dancing with him is not bad at all.

She nodded and take his gloved hand. "Yes. milord." She replied with a gracious smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>The odd pair dances with other couples. Elizabeth surprise at Vladimir's good on waltz. The guests were marvels at them but find it scandalous that Elizabeth should not dance with another man because of her engagement with the Phantomhive earl.<p>

On the other side of the awed crowds, Ciel and Sebastian froze seeing Lizzy dancing with that incubus demon. Why this filthy demon dancing with her?

Sebastian glance at his slightly jealous young master, "Milord. Are you okay with this?" He asked his stoic young master. Ciel didn't reply and just staring at his cheerful fiancée dancing with another man. He felt…uncomfortable seeing her with other people.

His fists clenched and turned red.

Amelia from the crowds, slightly surprise and annoyed as she saw Vladimir and her love rival dancing together with other couples.

"What on earth?" She bewildered at the unusual scene. Staring from the opposite crowds is the Phantomhive earl glaring at her guardian for apparent reason. It must be because Vladimir just dancing with his idiotic fiancée.

She find this amusing but seeing Vladimir enjoying at his partner couldn't help but to feel jealous. Vladimir is the only person she saw as her friend and companion. He should only look at her and _not anyone else. _

Vladimir noticed her staring at him and just smirked at her making her flustered in anger.

A disappointment look visible on her pretty face. As if he tells her that he's more enjoyed that bitch's company than her?

She dashed away from the crowds and small tear leak from her amethyst eyes, "Vladimir…you idiot." She muttered to herself.

She hated Elizabeth Middleford even more...

* * *

><p>While Sebastian gazed at the lewd demon; the demon butler noticed something strange about Vladimir's gaze towards Lady Elizabeth. Although the girl seem smiling at the man but his gaze towards the innocent girl is something…disturbing as if he had some ulterior motives against the blonde girl.<p>

He doesn't want to interfere on this matter but Lady Elizabeth is his young master's fiancée and an important one at that. Losing her is unbearable and maybe his young master will be crestfallen if that happened.

"Young Master." Sebastian whispered something to Ciel's ear and the boy understood what his butler meant. The music stopped and the first batch of couples finished their dancing.

The blonde girl giggles, "Sir Vladimir. I didn't know you are good at waltz. You're really good and I enjoyed it!" She complimented him with an enthusiastic smile on her face. He is a graceful partner as he leading her gently on the dance floor from the rhythm of the music and the way he smiled at him making her heart flustered in excitement. She couldn't help but to like this man even more.

He grinned, "I'm glad that Lady Elizabeth enjoyed my company for this wonderful night. " He lift her hand and kissed it making the girl blushed. She felt something weird in her chest whenever this gorgeous man smile at her.

Another orchestra music plays and the gentleman decided to offer another dance with the girl. "May I have again this honour for a dance?" he offered his hand to her once again.

Elizabeth couldn't refuse his offer but then a pale foreign hand stopped her accepting the man's gloved hand. Vladimir frowned and Elizabeth surprised to see her fuming fiancée.

"Ciel!" She was incredibly surprised. Her body trembled with fear if he saw her dancing with Vladimir. She didn't want him to get angry at her. Oh wait? They had a misunderstanding earlier and Ciel still…want her by his side.

"Lizzy, I'm sorry what I'd just said to you earlier. I just wanted to protect you from harm." He said truthfully. "You know how dangerous my Watchdog duties right? That's why I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings." He doesn't want his fiancée to get into trouble because of him.

The blonde girl realizes that he mentioned 'a mission tonight' so that what he meant after all, and she felt guilt for running away from him and just sulking from another place. He's just worried about her safety.

"Ciel…I-I forgive you." She smiled at him causing Ciel in relief. The blonde girl turned to her ballroom partner, "Sir Vladimir. I think that I have to decline your offer…because…" She smiled, "I wanted to spend time with my fiancée." She finished and showed curtsied to him, "Thank you for cheering me up and I really enjoy your company, Farewell!" She finished holding her fiancee's hand that didn't go unnoticed by the demon.

Vladimir can only give her a small fake smile, "As you wish. Lady Elizabeth…and I will give my best regards to both of you." Ciel can only notices this man/demon's eyes just gazed solely on his fiancée and he didn't like it.

Lizzy wave goodbye at him earning a glare from her fiancée but she didn't notice it. As soon as the young couple left. Vladimir's fist starting to get red in annoyance; that Phantomhive brat just steal away his meal from him since he planned all along was to harvest her soul in this very night but that didn't go as plan.

"You're really have a good sense of taste for a pervert demon." A sarcastic deep voice came from the shadows. A dark figure appeared behind the incubus in an appearance of a butler.

Vladimir chuckles darkly, "Well…Well…If it isn't Mr. Sebastian Michaelis…" his normal eyes shifted to demonic ones as he glanced at the Phantomhive demon butler with amusement. "…we met again?" Sebastian can only smiled fakingly at him, "Oh? It is. Lord Vladimir…or should I call you…_Asmodeus' detachment?" _He insulted the angry incubus.

Those two words, Vladimir's eyes glowed in fury, _**"Don't. Ever. . that, you lowly demon!"**_ He growled. His demonic voice didn't affect on the demon butler. What Sebastian meant about Vladimir's true identity is that; Vladimir born from Asmodeus' flesh but not _his son_ but rather the powerful demon lord's puppet. He hated being called _that demon lord's puppet_ for he is so sickened calling by that by other demons from hell.

Sebastian knew this filthy demon's true nature and as the puppet of the demon lord of lust. This incubus traveled to the human world to gathered more female souls as he can to make him even more powerful.

"My? You've become this so sensitive about that small matter?" He amused but then his expression turned serious, "Anyway, I came here to asked you a question about your sudden interest to Lady Elizabeth. " The demon butler revealed his true intentions of his confrontation with the incubus.

To this, Vladimir amused, "You've been ordered by that brat? Aren't you?" the demon referred to Ciel.

Sebastian shook his head, "No. In fact. The young master didn't know anything of our meetings. " he replied with a casual tone. The demon butler is already curious about this incubus' evil plan and that strange gaze he gave to Lady Elizabeth.

"That girl…" Vladimir begun to spoke, "…had a very intriguing soul…so intriguing that I desired it so badly." A hint on maniacal tone in it " It is different from Miss Amelia but…Lady Elizabeth's soul has that quality that I want. " The demon butler noticed his suggestive tone as he describe the Midford lady's soul.

Sebastian understood his feelings of desire towards Lady Elizabeth's soul. They're no different from each other because he…as well…desire his young master's soul. But this is entirely different…

Vladimir Gregoire …wanted the Lady Winchester's soul as well.

His demonic eyes darkens, "I knew for sure that you will protect that little girl from me, Sebastian Michaelis." The demon butler's stoic face irritates him, "But…you cannot catch me …because…I will enter on her dreams at night and ravage her body pleasurably." He licked his lips while gazing from the crowds the cheerful blonde girl with her parents, brother and her fiancée. He had already taste his young lady but he can't wait for tasting the blonde girl for himself.

He narrowed his eyes as he glared at this vile demon, "You…" Sebastian growled, he will let this lecherous demon touch his young master's fiancée.

"Lady Elizabeth's soul is mine…you will not interfere with this. Sebastian Michaelis." Vladimir laughed darkly as he vanished into thin air.

The demon butler just standing there…speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Once Ciel Phantomhive already give all his time to his fiancée. He reverted back to his Watchdog mode and tried to approach Baron Harley surrounded by other adults.

Glaring at the prime suspect of the murder case; Ciel Phantomhive smirk as he few inches towards the Baron and then a hand stopped him.

A vein popped in his temple, "Elizabeth. Didn't I tell you that I…" He paused as his own blue eyes stared at the amethyst ones.

It's this girl again.

"Amelia. What the hell are you doing!" he glared at her. Why there are many people just popped in and interfering him in this important mission?

"I can help you." She said to him with a calm tone.

Ciel surprised and confused. "What are you talking about?" the girl stared at him in a serious way, the Phantomhive boy never see her in this kind of expression.

Amelia knew about Baron Harley. For she despise this man for he is 'responsible' for her parent's death as what Vladimir told her.

"I can help you about the information on Baron Harley but in return…" Her pink lips curve to a dark smirk making Ciel frown a bit.

"You…have to kill that Baron for me…" she said with a cold voice.

**Sorry guys for late updates…**


	12. That girl, secret

**A/N: I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

_**Note: This chapter will be in the year 1889 until the future chapters**_

**Chapter 09: The truth behind the lies **

Edward Midford is bored.

And above all, irritated.

He was standing all alone holding a glass of champagne for himself while his little sister was not around searching for her fiancée whom the young man despises.

His cousin, Ciel Phantomhive had been very busy with his Watchdog duties. Too busy that the brat had forgotten to entertained his fiancée; the young man's little sister.

And thus, he beginning to wonder if the Phantomhive boy had lost his interest on his beloved little sister and _found someone else_. The thought of it had him a mixed feelings.

His little sister, Lizzy loved Ciel for a long time and devoted for him crazily. The male Midford understand this because Ciel lost his parents early and his sister Lizzy just wanted him to see him smile once more and in his perspective,- that's not going to happen.

His green eyes followed the trails of the Phantomhive boy with a girl. A deep anger rose within his chest if he finds out that Ciel cheated on his little sister with some random girl. He will never ever forgive him!

Glancing at the two pre teens. The girl seems very serious staring at the Phantomhive boy and they seem in an important conversation. He'd just glance at them and proceed to entertained more ladies.

Amelia's amethyst eyes met his blue-eyed. "Just this once, I want you to kill Baron Harley, for me. Ciel and I can assure you that I will give you lots of information about the murder case." She said with a confident smirk on her face making the boy seem cynical of that kind of smile she wearing.

"I've told you that I don't need your help in this case and besides…"He was very irritated in this girl. He will never lay a hand on Baron Harley until he had a proof that he was actually the man behind all the murders of nobles.

Staring at her with a cynical look, "If you really wanted to kill him then do it with yourself. Amelia, and just don't get involve in my investigation." He scolded her making the girl frown even more.

"You're really so selfish. Ciel. I doubt that you will never succeed in this mission if you will ignore me." She smirked at him causing the boy to tightened his fists.

"Are you telling me that you know behind these murders or are you perhaps…one of the suspects?" The Phantomhive boy countered her with those suspicious remarks. Why is she telling him this?

She blinked her amethyst eyes and cleared her throat, "I don't know what you are talking about. _Phantomhive._" She begun to addressed him informally as if they're strangers but Ciel didn't mind about that.

She sighed, "As for your question, I…maybe know about slightly the murder case because…I was also being target by some strange people." She referred on the party the other month with his fiancée as her one of her guests but she didn't know that it was all Vladimir's doing.

She seem to be making up a story that she was been target on the said criminal because she wanted Ciel Phantomhive to kill Baron Harley for that man had been a nuisance to her and her plans on the black market and that Baron seem opposing her the idea of selling stolen paintings for a high price and to be send in an auction in France.

And because…that man 'killed' her parents…that's why she wanted him dead.

Using her influence as a noble lady, she was making a deal with the French Mafias in exchange for a high-amount of drugs that her guardian, Vladimir had been taking care of for her, and with the influences of these powerful mafias in Paris, she be able to export the illegal paintings without any knowledge of Her Majesty or the Scotland Yard.

Ciel surprised, "You mean…you are also being target in assassination?" The girl nodded with no hesitation.

"So…are you going to accept the deal or not?" Amelia asked the boy.

Ciel stared at her with a cynical look. He still doesn't trust her, "I'll…think about it." He replied. The dark-haired girl grinned, "I'm counting on you. Ciel." She murmured but her heart sank when he was about to leave.

She cleared her throat, "Ciel…I…" The boy stopped and tried not to look at her, "I..still…like you…and I'm not giving up my feelings." She said confidently.

In this serious situation, she still wanted him to convey her own feelings for him. She still like Ciel Phantomhive.

The Phantomhive boy didn't say a word and just glance at his butler from a distance. "Let's go. Sebastian." The butler followed while glancing at the young girl with a suspicious look in his face.

_Something is not right._

* * *

><p>As the boy and his butler left. Vladimir appeared behind the dark-haired girl with an amusement look on his face.<p>

"Ciel Phantomhive is so gullible to believe in you're lies. Mistress." He said amusingly.

The girl sighed, "As long as my planned work and Ciel will actually killed Baron Harley then we will proceeds the plan." She instructed her guardian. She still unsure if Ciel will be able to kill that nobleman that easily. For what she observed on Ciel's new personality. He was not a type that can take orders from others only to Her Majesty.

Vladimir nodded, "Indeed. Milady…I will send a word to our allies about the current situation." The girl nodded. "Very well then…gathered them all to transfer those 'paintings' in the trading ships in the next full moon. Be sure to kept an eye on any Yard polices." The tall man nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Milady."

Her face hardened, She was still bugging on the idea of Baron Harley's assassination might be a failure. She turned to Vladimir once again and spoke.

"Vladimir. I need you to do something for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

Ciel went to his townhouse because Lau send him a letter that he had some urgent business with him. So…the Phantomhive boy with his butler entered the drawing-room were the Chinese businessman and his female assistant sitting on his lap waiting for them.

He greeted, "Good day, Earl and butler! It's a fine weather today huh?" He stared the blue skies outside the big window curtains.

Ciel twitches and sighed, "Just tell me what business do you want to discuss to me. Lau. You know that I am pretty busy about dealing with Baron Harley." He still stressed and anxious about this entire case. That night, he wanted to meet the said Baron but that stupid girl Amelia interfere and talked to him irrelevant things.

She told him to kill Baron Harley and her helping him on this investigation.

Sebastian preparing a hot teas and placing them in the tea-table. The Chinese man took the tea and sip in his mouth, "The butler's tea is priceless. How's that Ranmao?" He asked the female in his lap. The Chinese woman didn't say anything and just sip the said tea. Since his 'girlfriend' didn't reply him. He might as well turned his attention on the grumpy earl.

"Tell me Earl, Have you heard about recent stolen paintings in the English museum?" His cat-like grinned seem unnoticed by the Phantomhive earl.

"No. I haven't but…I read something in the local newspaper that each paintings that were stolen was owned by some elite English painters for more than centuries." He recited what he'd just read.

The Chinese nodded, "And…one of those were the paintings of Lady Winchester herself." He revealed causing the Phantomhive earl to become surprised.

He looked down in his lap. He remembered what Amelia mentioned to him about her being targeted in assassination.

So that makes sense at all.

He sighed, "Thank you for the information. Lau but I have to meet Baron Harley today and I have to see him right now." He said to the Chinese man.

Lau surprised, "But. Earl…haven't you heard the news? Baron Harley is dead last night." He reveals.

Both Sebastian and Ciel froze.

Their suspect…is dead?

* * *

><p>Aberline and tons of Yard polices gathered in the scene of the crime. Two polices carried the bloody corpse of the said Baron in a white old stretcher to be send in the funeral parlor. His wife mourned over his dead as well as the servants of the household…still can't believe that the Head is dead.<p>

The Phantomhive carriage halt in the Harley Manor and Ciel quickly stepped down the carriage to watched as the bloody corpse of the nobleman been carried away by the Yard Polices.

"What on earth." He muttered.

"Phantomhive! What are you doing here!" Aberline approached the Watchdog and his butler.

Ciel glared at him, "I'm suppose to meet the Baron today but it seem I'm too late." He referred of the nobleman's death.

The police officer sighed, "Apparently, Baron Harley was last been saw in Her Majesty's ball last night and it is ironic that after the ball he was dead in his office." He explained to them but forgotten that he have to keep any information out of the Watchdog's knowledge because he was always the one making the Scotland Yard look like fools.

Ciel smirked on the officer's naïvety and given all the information to him, "Very well…" He proceeds to the scene of the crime in which Aberline interferes.

Sebastian halt him with a grin, "Please let the young master do the job for a while. Mr. Aberline. It will help you solve the case of the Baron's death. So…" his evil glare intensifies making the officer flinched. "A-Alright…" he gave up.

* * *

><p>Ciel followed by his butler entered the nobleman's office and his nose itch because of the blood scent around the office.<p>

Sebastian approached his master, "Young Master. It is best that we have to postpone this investigation. The strong scent might affect your health. Sire." He said with concern earning a slapped from his gloved hand from Ciels'

"Shut up. We have to find alibis for any information about Baron Harley's involvement in the murder case and we might as well found out his connection to Amelia Winchester." He thought about the dark-haired girl who kept smiling at him stupidly and smirking at him as if antagonizing him.

He gritted his teeth thinking about the girl and closed his one eye, "Sebastian. This is an order. Find any clues or alibis of the deceased nobleman." He instructed his demon butler.

"Yes. Milord."

The demon butler scattered around the table offices and desks and kept searching for any possible alibis until he notices a diary under the table desk.

Ciel blinked as Sebastian handed him a brown small diary. This might be alibis that contained all the secrets of the said Baron.

Noticing few footsteps coming towards the scene of the crime, Ciel kept the small notebook hidden underneath his coat and walk away with his butler.

Aberline with few other Scotland Yard polices glared the Watchdog. "Just what do you think you're doing in there?" He scolded the Phantomhive brat seems already meddling the case again.

Ciel smirked at him, "We are _done_ as we speak." He left them with a confused look on their faces.

* * *

><p>Lizzy was having a trouble adjusting her new bonnet given to her by her mother. Her 15th of birthday is fast approaching and she couldn't wait for her coming of age ceremony.<p>

She blushed. She's going to become a lady. A lady that will make her fiancé be proud of. Ciel will finally see her as a woman and he looked at her the same way she looked at him.

"_I've decided_…" She thought to herself and blushes madly, "…_I'm going to confess my feelings for him in my upcoming birthday, Wait for me…Ciel." _ She said with a confident smile.

She loved him. She loved him too much that she will do anything to make that feelings conveyed. Even if there's some _other girl_ will trying to steal her beloved fiancé from her. She will pull him and embraced him until she will never let him go.

* * *

><p>The dark-haired girl sighed as she listens to the melodic tune from the piano. Her fingers play the piano keys with much emotion. Her sad amethyst eyes stared up the ceiling. Letting her hands be spilled with innocent blood once again had become a burden to her.<p>

Tears leak on her eyes. Becoming a sinner and murdered an innocent man is frightening and above all…unregretful.

That man should die and everyone else who oppose her.

Her eyes darkened as she glared at the piano keys.

Everything will be accomplish with success….even if sacrificing innocent people for the sake of that goal. She will not fail. She will do anything to avenge her families' humiliation from the Royal Family.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Ciel still preparing the documents in the Phantomhive manor. Since the man whom he wanted to see is already dead. He just focus his attention of his company's latest improvement in this year. Gradually, it flourished as what he desires.<p>

The door knocked and the boy spoke, "Come in." while reading the latest documents in his mahogany desk.

The said door creak open and revealed Sebastian with a food trolley with cakes and tea.

Pouring the said tea on the teacup, the butler glance at the small diary beside the young master's desk. Ciel notices his butler's ruby gaze towards the small notebook and grab it.

"This diary." Ciel muttered as he opened the pages of the said notebook. "This contained every secrets of Baron Harley and this might be a good asset in our current investigation." Lau mentioned an illegal traders and stolen paintings in the National Museum of London.

He sighed, another headache has been given to him.

Reading the first page he notices something on the easy read handwriting of the deceased nobleman. It's as if he were trembling while writing his own diary.

_August 12, 1886 _

_On that stormy night, my wife and I rode in our own carriage after the event party of Viscount of Druitt. Then, as I glimpse in the window pane, I saw a burning carriage which I recognized as the Winchesters'. I hear their screaming inside the burning carriage. I quickly told my driver to halt and witness before my eyes how the Winchester couple tried to escaped the carriage due to the bad weather but someone or something appeared behind them…._

Ciel gulped and surprise of the content of this diary page is about Amelia's parents and how they died. He chuckles of the irony that he can finally learned the truth about the girl's parent's murder himself.

He read again and this time…he was beginning to focus…

_I saw in my own eyes….a vicious, cruel, yet malevolent figure as that devil laughed heinous as that creäture slaughtered the couple. I was shaken uncontrollably as I told my screaming wife to leave the place immediately. _

_At that time…I decided to keep that horrible secret until my passing. _

"Amelia's parent's were…killed." He muttered. He cannot believe what he'd just learned that her parents were killed by some demonic creäture; '_So, she was the same as me' _he thought. Sebastian glanced at his master with a smirk, "Being sentimental now. Young master?" He mocked making the boy glared at him.

"Be quiet. Sebastian. It's not like that. Using this diary, We can find out any new evidence regarding on Lau's new information." He explained as he flipped the next page.

If he found out that Amelia is one of the people behind the illegal trading in the ship port. Then…

_July 1__st__ 1887_

_In the underground meeting, I met a young girl who resembled the Lady Winchester. With her are the group of hoodlums and a mysterious young man beside her. His eyes were filled with malice and evil. _

_I found out that she was one of the sponsors of the Annual St. Augustine's Art Gallery that will be held in this very month. But I noticed something is off in this event as I saw in my own eyes group of French Mafias approaching us…English men and bribing us hundred pounds for our silence. _

_It seem that there's an illegal activities that will be held in this event art gallery and they want us to become part of the evil scheme…to reverse the original paintings to fake ones. _

_I was trembling of that idea because I had no knowledge that this is illegal. My reason to come here is to know more information about the gallery event. That little girl lied to me! She told me it's just a mere meeting between nobles but I had no idea that there will be criminals involved in this meeting! _

_She threaten me and my family that if I tell a soul. She will kill me and my family in which I had no choice but to keep my mouth shut despite the fact that I hated the idea being involved into something so dangerous. _

_I realize that Earl Winchester's daughter had become a witch. She turned against her family's will and entered a wrong path…to become a criminal. _

_Since I had enough of her villainy, I secretly told Her Majesty about the illegal trading and I was being found out by one of Lady Winchester's allies; Lord Cleverford and he was one of the Gallery sponsors as well. I decided to assassinate him to protect my life and my family against the mafias and their English allies. _

_I hired an assassin on that very night to kill Lord Cleverford after the Gallery event. I will not let that man ruined my life with just one slip of word about my traitorous act against the organization. _

_As of now, I am still afraid of my life being threatened not only by those French Mafias and Lady Winchester but Her Majesty as well…_

"Sebastian." He slammed his desk and a mixed reaction coming from his face surprises the butler.

He smirked, "It seem that the murder case in the Whitechapel is finally closed. The nobleman who died in that place is none other than Lord Cleverford and Baron Harley is the true culprit behind that murder and Amelia…" He stopped and clenched his fist, "…We have to speak with Her Majesty this instant." He said with a serious tone. Amelia, his former childhood friend were involved in this serious case and will not tolerate any of this.

If she was indeed found guilty…then…she will pay the price of it…. In jail.

"Yes. My lord." Sebastian replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Midford Manor<strong>

Elizabeth's head turning in different directions as she clenches her bed sheet tightens. Closing her eyes as she tried to get some sleep but something was trying to control her fragile body. At the edge of her nightdress starting to slowly raised upper towards her thighs revealing her smooth legs, her neck and shoulders ghostly touches by some unknown cold hands and touching her in her sensitive areas as well as her bare skin. The blonde girl tried to break free but she can't do anything. _This arousal. This excitement. _She can't overbear it.

She hated it.

She hated being touched while she was sleeping and helpless.

She can't breathe and her chest tightens as if someone tried to take away her life.

_Someone…please…stop…help…Mama…Papa…Paula…Edward…Se bastian…Ciel…Ciel…HELP! _

_**A/N: Who do you think raped Lizzy or this some sort of work of a supernatural entity? **_

_**Please review guys! **_


	13. That fiancee, hurt

**A/N: I'm finally back and thanks to my new beta-reader, vampslaying101...this chapter can easily be read now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 13: That fiancee, hurt **

Lizzy woke up realizing that she was having a nightmare. Dark circles surrounded her eyes and her entire body was drenched in a cold sweat.

"Milady,are you alright? Can you hear me?" A feminine voice asked the young, blonde girl from beside her bed.

Her lips parted, "P-Paula? Is that you?" She muttered and tried to get up, but the maid helped her up and wiped the sweat from her forehead and her back.

"Miss Elizabeth, I'm so worried about you. You had me worried last night and I told Lord Edward about your condition." She said as if she were about to cry.

"Condition? What are you talking about, Paula?" Lizzy was confused by the maid's words.

The maid timidly replied, "Last night,while I was checking your bedroom. Milady,you were suddenly screaming and groaning while you were sleeping and I quickly went to your bedroom and saw you suffocating." She bit her lip. That weird incident that happened last night made her lose out on a lot of sleep. She was deeply worried for Lady Elizabeth.

Lizzy noticed that her maid seemed to hesitate but then, memories of her strange behavior the previous night generated in her mind. Her entire room seemed so closed in and suffocating. It was especially creepy. For the past few years, her room never before held such a cold and uninviting atmosphere. It was beyond strange.

"Paula, I've been suffering from nightmares and they're very scary." Lizzy covered her face, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The elder woman could notice that her young mistress was very distressed. "Milady,shall I call you a doctor?"

The girl only shook her head."No. I'm alright now. Thank you for your concern, Paula. "She grinned. The maid only smiled warmly and proceeded to leave the room. "You're welcome, Milady. I'm going to tell the servants to prepare your breakfast immediately." She said as she exited the room.

The blonde girl nodded. When Paula closed the door, a deadpanned expression plagued her features when she recalled the awful memories from the previous night.

"_I felt like someone was watching me back there_." She thought as chills traveled down her spine. The night before, she was nearly raped by an unknown , Paula had come to check on her finding her trembling and terrified body on the bed.

She thanked God for saving her life.

After she ate her breakfast,Lizzy decided to visit her fiancé for a while to check on him and see what he was doing. She lowered her head and recalled the party from the previous evening when Ciel had raised his voice at her and told her to leave him alone. It really hurt her. She just wanted to cheer him up and make him smile. Was that bad? Were her efforts meaningless?

"Paula,let's go to the Phantomhive manor this instant." She said to her maid. The young woman nodded in agreement.

The demon butler buttoned his master's shirt as Ciel sat, stone-faced on the edge of his bed. The boy was almost catatonic as he thought about what he had discovered the night before. "I really can't believe that she was actually involved in the theft." He muttered as his mind remained stagnant on Amelia

Sebastian smirked, "It's because that girl was confused about what she had done. I have encountered _those kinds of humans_, who will do foolish things in order to get what they want." His glowing eyes rested upon Ciel's frowning form.

"If I didn't do _that_ you'd never be in this position now, you foolish butler." He said with annoyance making the demon chuckle. He remembered all too well when he made that deal with Sebastian in that awful place filled with the corrupt aristocrats of society.

Standing on the carpet floor, the boy glanced at his butler as he fixed his ribbon around his chest. "What are the appointments for today?" Ciel asked almost robotically.

"We are going to visit the Queen for answers, young master." Sebastian stated simply.

"Is that so?Well then-" As soon as he opened the door,a figure jumped onto his small blonde tresses.

"Lizzy! What are you doing here?"

"Ciel!I missed you so much! Do you know how much I have been waiting in the drawing room?For hours! It's so _boooring_!" She whined, making Sebastian chuckle in amusement. The girl wanted to see her fiancé because of the horrible nightmare she had experienced. It was as if it were a sign that a bad omen was coming. Deep inside, she wanted to tell Ciel about the previous night, but she didn't have the courage to tell him. She was really frightened when she recalled that awful incident.

Ever since thatgirl Amelia came into their lives,their relationship as an engaged couple had becomedistant. She knew that Ciel frequently spenttime with Amelia as she accidentally saw them together, but she understood that it was because of his Watchdog duties.

However,with Amelia Winchester's case,it seemed different

The boy glared at his butler and then his fiancée, "Lizzy,today, I'm not going to-" He was stopped as an unusual expression from his fiancée's face surprised was a serious but melancholic look and it made him quite nervous.

"Don't you like me anymore,Ciel?" She whispered catching the boy off guard.

"It's not like that,Lizzy."

"Then…why do you keep avoiding me? Do you like someone else?"

"Absolutely not! Why are you asking me this?"

She bit her lip. "As your fiancée, I want to know because I don't want our relationship to become ruined. I'm just concerned about you besides what happened to us in the cabin…" She blushed at the thought of their accidental kiss.

Ciel became flustered upon being reminded about the kiss with Lizzy. It wasn't so bad at all, but he had broken the rules. He wasn't supposed to be distracted, especially while involved with such a serious mission regarding Amelia. He wanted to know if she was indeed behind the theft.

Not only that, but there was also the matter of Lord and Lady Winchester's mysterious deaths. He wanted to investigate that first. Perhaps it could help to gather more information about the case and moreover,Amelia's true intentions.

"Lizzy…" he murmured,causing the blonde girl to become tense and anxious. She began to sweat and become very nervous. "Actually, I think…" His words were cut short when Sebastian decided to interject.

"Sorry, Lady Elizabeth, but the young master has important business to attend to." He saved his awkward young master from collapsing from the uncomfortable and tense moment much to the boy's relief.

The girl blinked twice and nodded sadly. "I guess. It's okay. I'm sorry Ciel for intruding in your room and my ill-mannered behavior."

"It's alright,Lizzy. I understand. We will talk about this later." He said as he walked away from the now saddened blonde girl.

Lizzy only stared at him from afar on the verge of tears. "_Ciel. Why can't you be open with me? I'm your fiancée. You're supposed to share everything with me because…I love you and I want you to share all of your pain with me."_ She thought as the tears began to stream down her face in unbridled torrents of sorrow.

Clenching her fist, she wiped away her tears. "No matter what, I'm not giving up on my mission to make you smile again,Ciel." She said with a determined look.

* * *

><p>The heiress of the Winchester household was stricken with boredom as she played with her yoyo absent-mindedly on a comfy sofa in the living room. She was approaching, and still there were no clues regarding her parents' assassination. She had been searching for more evidence of her parents' mysterious deaths, and she thought that returning from France would be the easiest way to find the culprit.<p>

Before his death, Baron Harley had told her how much he despised her family, especially her father for cheating him in business, despite them being close friends and allies. So she had concluded that the Baron was indeed the mastermind behind her parents' deaths.

However,her conclusions were false.

Baron Harley couldn't be the man responsible for her parents' deaths as there were no indications in his diary that he was behind their murder.

So if the Baron wasn't to blame for the incident, then who? Who killed her parents?

"Just when I thought that revenge could easily be attained." She muttered to herself as she jumped off of the sofa. "I was being misled by lies. I will find out the truth starting with Her Majesty herself." She vowed darkly. Her murderous eyes indicated her desire for blood; _blood_ of the most powerful woman on earth.

Her clan had been called 'murderers' of the noble society. Despite everything her predecessors did for the royal family, in the end, they exiled her family to Russia and her parents were left behind being taunted by the aristocrats because of her predecessor's foolish deed of killing a royal family member.

So in order to get revenge,she did something unusual for her age. She dealt with the corrupt noblemen and enemies of the Royal British Family. She would soon have her revenge.

"I will soon have my revenge." She whispered coldly. She opened the door and called out to Selena, the maid quickly appearing before her at her summoning.

"We're going shopping today, and you'll be my escort since Vladimir is not around." She explained in a calm tone. She thought deeply of her guardian's whereabouts. He hadn't informed her of his status since the Royal Ball. She couldn't help but feel worried about him.

Ever since she saw Vladimir with Ciel's fiancée,she could barely contain her jealousy upon witnessing the person dear to her with another person; and the Midford girl at that. Vladimir was her only ally and the only person she could trust. He had vowed to her that he would never leave her.

"Milady,the carriage is ready." The footman approached her from behind the sofa. The girl shifted her gaze. "About time."

* * *

><p>What was she thinking?<p>

Ciel grumbled onhis couch as the carriage moved through the streets of London. Why was she suddenly mentioning the kiss in the cabin? Was she upset? Was she mad? He tried to maintain his coolness despite the awkwardness he had had with his fiancée earlier.

The truth was that Lizzy was very important to him. In fact, she was too important. So much so that he felt the needto avoid her so that she would be protected from harm.

Gazing outside the carriage window,he jolted in his seat as he saw a certain girl with her maid carrying three boxes.

"We better hurry, Selena!" Amelia barked as she tried to walk in her heels. Ciel peeked outside the window. "Sebastian. Halt the carriage. I saw Amelia. We can't waste our time." He told his butler.

"Yes, Milord." Sebastian replied as the carriage was brought to a stop.

They failed to notice, however,the mysterious man watching them from behind,the mildly concealed blade of his dagger glinting in the sunlight.

* * *

><p>Amelia halted suddenly,glancing at the person who followed them in the dark alleyway, "Why are you following me, Ciel?" She glared at the Watchdog and his butler. Despite her excitement seeing Ciel, she had no time to ogle it stood, she had much larger fish to fry.<p>

Ciel ignored her rudeness, "I came here to ask you a few questions." He approached the girl who was being guarded by her maid.

She smiled bitterly, "Oh? Unfortunately, Ciel I have no time for this and besides, you're only wasting your time pursuing me, because I won't say anything regarding the incident."

The boy twitched, "Stop playing games with me!"He growled.

"Young Master." Sebastian tried to restrain his young master from doing anything rash. Amelia stared at him, she liked how irritated and annoyed he was. It displayed another set of emotions within him other than wearing a constant poker face as he was wont to do, much to her chagrin.

"You should learn to be nicer to others, Ciel." She stated as she walked ahead of him with a ghostly smile upon her lips, "Or else, people may begin to think that you're a very grumpy person." She giggled as she set foot into the busy streets of London.

Just then,two movers began to lose grip of the large, oak desk that they were attempting to pulley into the second floor office of a nearby building. There was immediate panic as the ropes holding the desk began to quickly unravel and finally snapped. In little to no time, the large contraption that they were attempting to maneuver, with great difficulty,began to fall down towards Amelia's direction.

Both Ciel and Sebastian's eyes widened with anxiety at what was about to transpire.

"Young lady! Watch out!" One of the movers yelled frantically. Amelia jolted as she noticed the large piece of expensive wood hurling towards her location. She couldn't help the scream of terror that escaped her lungs as she shielded herself from the anticipated the speed of a brisk wind, she felt, what she determined to be, a hand of someone pulling her out of the way by her arm.

"Stupid girl! What are you doing?" Ciel barked at and scolded the girl. He had actually saved her life.

She froze in shock from Ciel's heroism, "Ciel…y-you saved me…" Brimming tears began to stream down her cheeks. The girl thought that she would surely be dead, but Ciel actually saved her life.

Did that mean that Ciel still cared for her despite her crude behavior?

He wiped some dirt from his top hat, "Don't be ridiculous. It's your fault that you ended up in this please don't get the wrong idea that I saved you because it's my duty to keep you alive." He said in a stoic voice.

The girl refused to buy it, "But…you still care for me…right Ciel? You saved me that means you still like me the way you liked me when we were children!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. Ciel was dumbfounded by her statement. She still thought about those days they had together when they were children.

"Young master. Are you alright?" Sebastian and Amelia's maid, Selena, approached the two teenagers with a sense of urgency in their steps. Ciel got up and let Sebastian wipe the excess dirt from his pants and black jacket. "I'm alright. But in the meantime, we have to proceed with the plan. I must find out the identities of the traitors of Her Majesty." He said, as he glanced at Amelia who lightly scolded her maid for not properly following through with her duties.

While it was common for an aristocrat to at times treat their servants in a harsh manner, doing so in such a public format seemed rather awkward.

"Ciel, how about I treat you to something asa token of my appreciation for saving my life? How's that? "The girl offered, once she was finished scolding her subordinate.

"I appreciate the gesture, however, I have other things to do at the moment, Amelia." As he was about to leave,the girl took his hand into hers startling him, slightly.

"Please…just this once. I just wanted to spend time with you. Is that wrong?"

"But I have a fiancée, and she's waiting for me." He lied. He knew that Lizzy wasn't waiting for him, but he needed to tell the girl something.

The girl bit her tongue once Ciel mentioned the Midford girl. She then put on the best fake smile that she could muster, "Just for a bit. I want to spend time with you as your dear friend. So won't you please consider it, Ciel?" She pleaded. The boy sighed As if he had any other choice?

* * *

><p>It was 3pm, and the two old friends spent time together having told their servants to wait for them. Ciel was a bit bored with the outing, but Amelia couldn't stop smiling and encouraging him to smile more. It made the Phantomhive earl slightly uneasy because those words had always been used by Lizzy. Amelia continued to encourage him to smile, but him, being a person who had forgotten how to smile, still clung himself to the darkness that so steadily engulfed him.<p>

Ciel sat on the bench while waiting for the girl who had gone to a candy shop to buy something for him.

"Why am I doing this?" He grumbled to himself.

"Ciel! I have something for you!"

He blinked as the girl gave him a piece of stick candy she bought from a candy shop. "It's yours. Take it." She kept smiling. The boy noticed that she had another one too; his other eye glanced at her as she licked the stick-candy slowly. Ciel look at his own candy piece though he didn't try to lick it. He was not in the mood to spend time with her at all.

He looked at her carefully. From his observation, Amelia had had some sort of mood swing. At times, she tended to be so nice. However,in certain circumstances she could be so mean and infuriating.

_What is her true self?_The Phantomhive earl thought. It was a valid question, after all.

"You know, I really wanted to do these things with you, Ciel. But you seemed so distant, and it made me very upset." She started to speak once more and sat next to him,being careful not to be too close, but still maintaining an inch's worth of distance between them.

"I'm very busy in my business. I have no time for doing such childish things." He explained bitterly.

Amelia lowered her eyes, a somber feeling overcoming her yet again,"Is that so?" Amelia released an inaudible sigh of frustration. "I wish that you would become 'that boy' again," Ciel returned his attention to the girl beside him, narrowing his eyes as if to read her more clearly. "I really liked your smile why I fell in love with you back then. You make me feel alive whenever you smile. That's why…" Fragments of memories from when she was eight years old began to populate in her mind.

Her eight year old self was so innocent. She didn't understand the true meaning of 'love'. Her feelings for Ciel were too childish as she dreamt of one day becoming his wife.

"Forgive me. Back then, you _nearly died_ because of me. Because of my _jealousy_. I did that to you." Tears of regret started to roll down her cheeks.

Amelia's reverie inspired Ciel into deep expression suddenly became stoic. He remembered that when he was just a child he didn't like darkness. In fact, he hated darkness.

That night, years ago, Amelia had pushed him into a closet out of anger,trapping him inside. He kept screaming for help, the anxiety and fear of being in such a dark, small, confined space causing his bronchi oles to constrict, inevitably triggering an asthma attack.

Luckily, Tanaka had found him moments later,but Amelia was nowhere to be found.

He sat upon the bench with Amelia, neither of them saying a word about the incident. Ciel tried to hold back his anger towards the girl who nearly killed him back then. Now, he understood why the word 'attachment' was so dangerous. Because of Amelia's jealousy, she nearly killed him.

Yet because part of him still cared for the girl next to him-this girl who was his second best friend next to Lizzy-the girl who had lost everything just as he had;the girl who yearned to find true happiness.

The girl who had completely lost her way towards the light just like him.

To his surprise, Amelia embraced him tightly. He was set aback at first,yet he couldn't help but notice the warmth of her body as she held him close. So he returned her embrace almost reflexively.

She was a bit surprised by Ciel's action,but she smiled anyway, "Ciel. Do you forgive me? Are we friends again?" She asked, hoping for the best.

There was a mild hesitation within him. The mission was important and nothing this moment, however, he couldn't remember any evidence that linked Amelia to the current case. The illegal trading mentioned in Baron Harley's diary was still a mystery.

So, he had no other choice but to acquiesce to her wishes and become her 'friend' once again. It was for the sake of the mission. The mission was first priority. Always.

The momentary silence between them was overwhelming. A single word, though surprising, was all it took to put her mind and heart at ease, "Yes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>East End Brothel<strong>_

An intense atmosphere filled every inch of the smoke-filled room.A female prostitute entered through the rouge-painted door that lead to a room occupied by an unlikely aristocrat who had been waiting for her arrival patiently.

"Lord Gregoire?" The young woman queried. She appeared to be around 26 years of age, the bodice of her dress not doing well to conceal her cleavage further marking her as not being a woman of virtue or modesty. With her hair pinned into a messy bun, the noble surveyed her as being a typical harlot from the East End.

"Why, yes I am. And how about you, love? What's your name?" He purred at causing the woman to blush from the man's charm.

"My name is Hilda. I'm here at your _service_, milord." She said with a seductive tone. Vladimir chuckled huskily. The woman crudely sat on his lap, the noble not wasting time as he began to kiss her neck, chest, and shoulders,tearing off her clothes fervently with each lewd ministration.

As he listened to the musical sound of her moans, Vladimir began to read the most intimate caverns of the woman's soul. _So tainted_. He thought with mild amusement and irritation. She had killed her lover, and was an adulteress who had been involved with a nobleman who had a wife and the end, the nobleman had left her and returned to his family.

His demonic eyes began to glow,unbeknownst to the prostitute, who continued to moan as a calloused hand groped one of her breasts. He could sense that the woman's soul was indeed tainted.

However,he wasn't a choosy demon when it came to his fact, whether a human's soul was pure or tainted,he would devour them greedily without hesitation.

So the woman was no exception for his new meal that night. He gazed upon her face and saw that she yearned for more carnal, pressed his lips against hers wantonly. The kiss intensified, the woman craning her head backwards in could see the veins of her neck as they pumped the essence of the woman's life throughout her sullied demon hastily sucked away every ounce of her vitality and life until she was nothing more than a shell of flesh.

Once he had feasted to his satisfaction, Vladimir threw away her soulless body like a rag doll,leaving the foul scent of death in the filth of the gazed upon her fallen body, a lascivious smirk creeping upon his lips. "Don't worry, love. I'm certain you're not the first whore to lose her soul within these walls."He stated coyly. He licked his lips unconsciously, his lustful gluttony for pleasure arising once more.

"_More…I want more…I want more women." _He breathed hungrily.

* * *

><p>Ciel and Sebastian had arrived late and the servants were pretty worried about them. Ciel stared at the three servants, mainly focusing his attention on Mey-Rin.<p>

"Mey-Rin, has my fiancée left?"

The timid maid started, "Well, Young Master, Lady Elizabeth…she decided to stay here overnight." She replied nervously.

The boy sighed, "Really?" He thought about Lizzy's serious expression earlier that morning and it really distracted him.

"Young Master, shall I prepare your room for your retirement?" Sebastian asked the boy.

"Do it. I'll check on Lizzy." He said in a stoic tone. The servants were flabbergasted including Sebastian at the young master's concern regarding Lady Elizabeth.

As the boy ventured upstairs,the servants giggled at the unexpected situation.

"Young Master finally recognizes Lady Elizabeth's existence in the manor. Thank goodness." Mey-Rin burst into tears.

"Yeah right, I wonder why he suddenly had a change of heart." Finnian pondered the prospect of Ciel finally becoming soft.

Bard could only nod as Tanaka sipped his Japanese tea behind the chef. Sebastian however, was quite bemused because of his young master's concern with Lady Elizabeth, but his sudden change of heart towards Lady Winchester whom his young master had tried so hard to avoid.

* * *

><p>Ciel didn't know why he was in the guest room in the first place.<p>

Oh yes. He intended to check on his dear fiancée of course. After his little friendship moment with Amelia, he realized that lately, he hadn't spent time with his fiancée as he usually did during her visits.

It was then that something crucial dawned on him. He had been a bad fiancée to Lizzy and never gave her his time. So he decided that he would explain everything to her and hope that it would make her feel at ease.

He twisted the doorknob carefully so as not to wake her. He saw her angelic sleeping figure,her long, blonde, hair released from its usual restraints. It was something that he rarely had the opportunity to see. He liked seeing Lizzy with her blonde hair falling freely down her back and over her shoulders. He had to admit that she appeared quite cute in such a state.

He froze at the thought and shook his head. Why was he thinking about something so ridiculous? He was beginning to act out of character.

The girl muttered something incoherent in her sleep as she shifted her position. Ciel smiled at her sleeping form. She really looked like a child.

"Ciel." She muttered languidly from her slightly parted lips,causing him to widen his eyes in surprise.

_Careful not to wake her up. _He thought as he warily made his way beside the bed. He stroked her hair gently generating an unconscious smile upon her features. He was flustered by the fact that she had muttered his name.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he decided to retire for the night leaving her to sleep peacefully.

"I really wanted to see you smile." She muttered again in her sleep. Ciel shrugged it off and closed the door. Walking to the corridor of the manor, he chuckled to himself. Him? Smile? It was utterly ridiculous. He would never smile until he found the identity of the monster that killed his parents.

* * *

><p>"I'm going shopping today, Ciel." Elizabeth told the Earl who was busy writing something on his a piece of paper.<p>

"You can go now. I'm busy." He said in a calm tone making the girl feel slightly hurt and upset by his nonchalant disposition.

She laughed shortly, "Alright. Good bye Ciel. Thank you so much for letting me stay here overnight." Sebastian twisted the doorknob and let the girl out of the office.

After she had left, Ciel placed his pen down on his desk and stared at his fiancée's exiting form, his lips parted as if he wanted to speak but he couldn't find the words. Sebastian can only sigh at his young master's ungentlemanly behavior. He would need to educate him about it.

"Young Master, I think that perhaps you have been a little harsh towards Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian mentioned to the boy who had taken to reading the newspaper. Ciel glanced at him briefly before returning his attention back to the news headline. "Leave me alone, Sebastian." He ordered his meddling butler.

Sebastian bowed reverently and left the office. "Certainly, My Lord."

Ciel sighed. What Sebastian had said was correct. He may have been too harsh towards Lizzy. The thought caused him to feel regretful on what he'd just done.

* * *

><p>"Look. Milady! Those shoes are so cute." Paula said enthusiastically as she pointed in the direction of a nearby mistress, however,didn't seem to be in the mood for smiling. The maid looked at her with a worried look, "Milady. Are you alright? "She asked with concern.<p>

Lizzy didn't say a word. She stopped in a nearby shop once she saw a certain dark-haired girl, her fists clenching to her sides upon seeing the all-too familiar young girl.

Lizzy watched as the other girl left the shop with a happy smile etched upon on her features. The smile quickly faded once she noticed none other than Ciel Phantomhive's precious fiancée standing next to her.

She smirked, "Good day, Lady Elizabeth! How's your day?" Amelia lathered on her 'good-two-shoes' act. Her mood was light because she was finally able to get close to Ciel.

Lizzy didn't respond. Paula could only look between the two girls with a worried expression. She could feel the tension between them as they glared at each other sourly.

"It's better." Lizzy finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

The dark-haired girl grinned widely, "Mine is better because Ciel finally accepted me." She announced, catching the blonde girl off guard.

"What are you talking about? And what do you mean Ciel 'finally accepted you?'" She confused and annoyed that the girl felt the need to make up, what she was certain, were lies.

"Ciel agreed that we were friends again and that means that I can use this opportunity to make him fall in love with me." She smirked, "Won't that be wonderful, Lady Elizabeth?" Her grin widened when she thought about her success.

Lizzy was speechless and wanted to cry but she wouldn't dare reveal any such weaknesses to Amelia, a girl who had vowed to steal Ciel from her.

"You're lying." She whispered, still refusing to accept the other's words.

"I will become Ciel's wife. I told you that at the gallery exhibit. Do you think that I'm the kind of girl who would allow someone else to have what is mine? Ciel is mine. I love him."

Lizzy clenched her fists even tighter. Her irritation with Amelia's stubbornness was amplifying. She and Ciel were engaged, and the only time that was going change was on the day that the two of them finally exchanged their vows. "What do you like about Ciel anyway? Why are you so desperate to be with him?" Lizzy raised a challenging question throwing the girl off slightly. "The Ciel I know right now is not the Ciel that I used to smile Ciel right now is so distant and never never talks to anyone else, or let's anyone it's impossible for him to be capable of loving someone."

It was almost as if she were speaking to herself in this instance. She already knew that Ciel wouldn't show her any affection despite their his fiancée, she tried her best to make him feel at ease and continued to smile for him because that was her mission; to make him smile once again. Even though, for her too, smiling at times was painful. In spite of herself, she would continue to smile, anyway. She loved him that much.

The dark-haired girl was speechless. She never expected Lizzy to actually tell her about Ciel's perspective. But in her eyes, Ciel was a human. A human that had emotions.

"That's where you're wrong,Lady Elizabeth. Have you forgotten that Ciel is a human? He also has emotions that every normal human has, so it's not possible that he's incapable of loving someone else." She chuckled. "It seems as though you don't quite know your own fiancée, huh? How pitiful." She mocked.

Amelia then realized that there was something else she had to attend toat her manor. She stepped up into her carriage and glanced back at the blonde girl once again. "Farewell…Lady Elizabeth." She said hergoodbyes before entering the carriage and departing.

Lizzy burst into tears invoking sympathy in Paula. Her heart truly bled for her young mistress. _"That's not it. I admit. I don't know this 'new Ciel' but even if he cannot love me the same way, I will do whatever it takes to make him smile more. Because…I am…"_ She wiped away her tears and her gaze became filled with determination_, "I am Ciel's future wife_!" She lamented deep within her heart.

* * *

><p>Vladimir sensed Elizabeth's pure but very strong soul. He smirked couldn't wait to have her soul and feast upon its divine nectar including that of the tainted but pure soul of Amelia.<p>

"Their souls are mine" He laughed nefariously as a mound of women's corpses lay before his feet.


	14. That demon, commences his plan

**A/N: I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

**Chapter 14: New Friendship **

"I'm afraid that The Queen is quite ill so she cannot entertain any visitors today, Milord." A royal guard officer addressed the Watchdog and his butler.

"I understand." Ciel replied with a stoic voice but hid his irritation.

As soon as the royal guard left, Ciel grumbled, "This is a disaster. Now what are we going to do?" He crossed his skinny arms over his chest feeling a bit disappointed that Her Majesty could not accept any visitors.

Sebastian could only smirk and replied, "Well Milord, I suppose we must commence our investigation about the stolen portraits." He suggested.

Ciel thought about it. It was a dangerous mission. They'd be dealing with French mafias and corrupt, English noblemen who defiled the Queen, and all they had to do was investigate and gather more clues about the case.

"What are you doing here, Phantomhive?" A young man with grey hair frowned upon seeing the Phantomhive earl and his butler in the royal lobby of the Buckingham Palace.

"I'm here to see the Queen about Lady Winchester's involvement in this new case." Ciel replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice seeing one of the Queen's butlers.

"But the Queen is ill so she cannot see you, Earl and besides…" he took something out of his pocket. It was a letter with a seal of the royal emblem.

He put on a haughty smile, "…the Queen knew that you would come, so she told me to give you this letter. It's your new mission, I presume." He said and left the duo. "Oh and by the way…" he glanced at the earl and butler with a smirk, "have you heard about the Winchester predecessor's criminal deed against the Royal Family?" His statement intrigued the Phantomhive earl.

"No. I haven't. What about it?" He asked the older male.

"Well…the predecessor actually killed a close relative of Her Majesty, so out of anger, she decided to exile the Winchesters to Russia instead of hanging them but with the help of pardon given by the families' close allies in the Royal Court. I think." He said. The main reason why Grey told this to the boy was because of Queen Victoria's orders.

"_Giving this brat hints only further raises my suspicions." _He thought.

Ciel was finally able to understand. He stared at Earl Grey suspiciously. "I understand. It gives me more information about the Winchesters' disappearance in the Noble Society.

Sebastian eyed him suspiciously and returned his attention to the letter as he saw his young master freeze at seeing the Queen's handwriting.

"Young Master, is something the matter?" He asked worriedly.

The earl didn't say anything. He folded the letter neatly and put it under his pocket breast. "We had better leave. We have a few rats to eliminate tonight." He said sarcastically.

Sebastian could only smirk back.

* * *

><p>Lizzy stared at her breakfast food absently. Her brother glanced at her with a quirked brow, "Are you not hungry, Liz?" He asked worriedly to his little sister.<p>

"I'm not in the mood to eat, Big brother." She said in a low tone.

He sighed, "Listen. If you don't eat, you'll get sick. Just tell me what is wrong with you lately." He looked at her worriedly. "Is it about Ciel? Did he hurt your feelings?" He muttered.

The girl's eyes widened, "No. He didn't." She lied. She had met the girl who was her rival for Ciel's heart the other day, and she was told by that horrible girl that she and her fiancé Ciel were going to start their friendship over. She was appalled by the other's words.

Why on earth did he do that? Ciel didn't even know Amelia's true nature.

"_Has Ciel fallen in love with Amelia?"_ She thought, with a worried look on her face. A little tear escaped from her eye. This couldn't be. Ciel was her fiancé. There was no way she was going to be cheated by some girl like Amelia. That good-for-nothing girl was a horrible person and she just proved it at her party with the other young noble girls.

She was a lying, selfish hypocrite and very arrogant. A girl like her didn't deserve someone like her fiancé. Even if Ciel was very cold to others, Lizzy could feel his good side even if he didn't show it. It was why she needed to be sure and keep her fiancé from that selfish girl before it was too late.

_I will become Ciel's wife. _

Those were Amelia's last words before she departed from the shop, and all Lizzy could do was stare at her in shock and disbelief.

"Paula." Lizzy called out to her friend.

The young maid step forward, "Yes. Milady?" the blonde girl stood from her seat then, startling her brother.

"Brother, I have to go shopping to buy a new dress for my upcoming birthday." She said to Edward. The young man realized that his little sister's coming of age ceremony was going to be held on the fourth night. "Very well. I will give you my permission to do what you please, Lizzy. Paula, take care of Lizzy." He instructed the maid.

The maid flushed, "Yes, Lord Edward. I will take care of Lady Elizabeth!"

* * *

><p>The demon pressed his body against the helpless woman who happened to be a whore. Purple veins were visible on her neck as the evil demon sucked away her vitality as well as her life. Her pupils soon became dilated and fixed after he drained away the last ounces of her life from her limp body.<p>

The demon licked his lips, his hunger satiated. He had tried to restrain his hunger during his years with Amelia. The females' souls were indeed very tasty and addictive. He smiled wickedly as he stared at the pile of female corpses lying on the cold cobblestones in the dark alleyway.

He disappeared in the alleyway and reappeared on the top of a nearby building staring amusingly at the crowds below. Thefts spread around the shops and angry owners yelled crude language to the intruders. Women screamed having been robbed by some mischievous street children, and a group of high-class men bullied a poor urchin.

The city was indeed very tainted. So many tainted humans scattered around London including female prostitutes.

"London Bridge is falling down…falling down." He sung madly the famous children's song while staring at the humans' disgraceful circumstances below him.

But there was something that caught his attention. He spotted a certain blonde girl with a stern look on her angelic face as her flustered maid carried her shopping items. Vladimir smirked widely as he saw his favorite prey. "My fair lady…" He murmured as he leapt down from the building.

* * *

><p>Lizzy was distracted and worried. She hadn't spoken with Ciel ever since her meeting with Amelia and it worried her deeply.<p>

How would a girl like her be able to protect her fiancée from such a girl?

"Lady Elizabeth?" A familiar voice halted her and Paula. The maid turned around and blushed at the sight of the attractive man behind them. Lizzy, however, was quite surprised to see Vladimir.

"Sir Vladimir, it's good to see you!" She greeted the nobleman and approached him.

He grinned at her optimistic nature. "How are you, Lady Elizabeth? You have to smile more often so that your beauty can be show cased to the world." He said flirtatiously, making the girl giggle modestly. Paula however, was confused and unsure if her Lady was talking to a stranger.

Lizzy glanced at her maid and decided to introduce her to the nobleman and new friend. "Paula, I would like you to meet, Lord Vladimir. He is a really nice gentleman, and I hope that you guys get along." She said to the flinching maid.

The nobleman shifted his attention to the timid maid and smiled graciously at her, "You have a very bright soul. The same as Lady Elizabeth. It's very…alluring."

The two females found his comment strange, "What does that mean, Lord Vladimir?" Lizzy asked the eccentric nobleman.

The young man gave her a secret smile. "It's merely a compliment to such beauties as the two of you. The two of you have very pure and bright souls. There will be a bright future ahead for you." He complimented them much to their amusement.

"You're really strange, Milord." Both Paula and Lizzy giggled innocently. The man offered a sly grin, secretly looking at them with a dark glare behind his deceitful eyes. He craved for their souls, especially Elizabeth's.

Such a soul could not be wasted. He had to restrain his greed for her soul. After all, there would be more opportunities to take advantage of such a delicacy.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Young Master?" Sebastian stared at the boy carefully. He was a bit unsure about his master's decision to once again befriend the girl whom he had wanted to avoid in the first place.<p>

"I'm sure of this, Sebastian. As long as I am close to her the more information we can gather about the illegal tradings. And besides…" his blue eye softened at the memory of Amelia hugging him tightly and declaring that she would stay by his side forever.

The demon noticed his master's sensitive expression and it amused him, "Have you become softened towards Lady Winchester?" He suddenly asked him causing Ciel to flinch.

"It's not like that."

"You mustn't forget that she's the enemy of the Queen and one of the perpetrators of the illegal trading. Your job is to find out her objective and her true intentions." He reminded the boy.

Silence overwhelmed the entire office.

Sebastian step forward and continued, "Many of those whom you have cared for had become evil…and one of those is Madam Red." Ciel's eyes widened at the Jack the Ripper case which ultimately ended his dear aunt's life. Her madness and her loneliness; it was all because of that emotion that lead the woman to her death. Ciel had become devastated by the death of Madam Red and once again, another important person led him to use his dirty hands again to judge her crimes.

"Why must it be that all of the people who've been in my life have become evil?" He muttered under his breath.

Sebastian replied simply, "Perhaps it is a means to attain solace."

Ciel's eyes widened at Sebastian's comment. He understood with perfect clarity exactly what the demon had meant.

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>The Midford maid felt awkward.<p>

Her lady was having a conversation with an unknown stranger. Though he was quite handsome, it was her job as a maid to look out for her young mistress' best interest. She eyed them both carefully. The Lady Elizabeth seemed to much enjoy the man's company. She watched her young mistress intently. She had never seen her lady smile like that since her encounter with the Lady of Winchester.

Her lady had cried in her bed because of the incident as she felt betrayed by the Lord Phantomhive. The maid understood how much her mistress cared for Lord Ciel deeply ever since they were children.

But what Lord Phantomhive had done was utterly wrong. The Lady of Winchester was so rude towards Lady Elizabeth and it was unfair that they had rekindled their friendship despite the fact that the Winchester girl tormented her mistress in the party, the bruises on her lady's arms and feet being proof of what the girl's true nature.

She was almost cried when she saw her mistress being hurt by Amelia's bullying, but Lady Elizabeth was strong as she endured that kind of pain. She admired her mistress' determination. She had trained herself to guard her emotions. As an expert swordsman and the knight of the British monarchy it came with the territory. She had to be dedicated and determined with ironclad will.

"Paula. Why are you so far away! Come here!" yelled her young mistress.

The maid nodded in agreement, "I'm coming, Milady." She replied back. Vladimir smirked at the young blonde, girl beside him.

"Now then, I shall treat you two ladies to a fine dining nearby. I'm sure you wouldn't mind being accompanied by a gentleman like me?" He said with an alluring voice.

"Oh yes. It's alright with me. How about you, Paula?" the girl asked to her maid. Paula was still unsure about the strange man's request. There was just something about him. Her instincts were telling her not to trust the man wholeheartedly.

"Milady, I think it will be the best for us to lea-"but she was cut off as Vladimir pulled their hands toward the aforementioned restaurant. "Nonsense! Please don't reject such a wonderful offer, young miss. Besides, Lady Elizabeth seems to enjoy my company." He smiled at the blushing maid.

Lizzy smiled at her maid, "Don't worry Paula. Sir Vladimir is a good person. He won't let anything bad happened to us. So you can relax." She assured the maid, her innocence generating an evil smile from the demon beside her.

* * *

><p>"Where is Vladimir? It's been two days and I haven't seen him for a while." Amelia was completely annoyed by his disappearance. The servants and Selena didn't reply for fear of the girl's wrath towards them.<p>

Drumming her fingernails upon the table, the girl sighed. She was bored, but couldn't help but to grin darkly.

Something that she perceived as being to her benefit, Ciel had finally accepted her. All she had to do was make him love her and everything else would fall smoothly into place.

"I will make you mine, Ciel…just wait for it. You will realize that I am much better than your goody-two shoes fiancée. I will become your wife." She thought with a sharp gaze at Vladimir's artwork.

It was an alluring painting of herself. With her topless form and black and white angel wings that adorned her back, it was a rather enticing likeness.

She grinned evilly. The perfect way to seduce a male is through a female's body.

* * *

><p>"So you're having problems with your fiancée?" Vladimir was pretending to be surprised by the girl's problems. Both he and Lizzy sat at the opposite side of the table while Paul sat in the middle drinking silently from her cup of Darjeeling tea with slices of cakes placed before them.<p>

The girl sadly nodded, "He never opens up to me about his problems and doesn't want to tell me anything. I fear that Ciel may hate me. "She lowered her head so as not to look at the man.

He opened his mouth, "It seems that Lord Ciel may have a reason to distance himself from you, perhaps. "Deep inside, he enjoyed seeing the girl's melancholic face. To him she was quite naïve, to not even know that her fiancé was involved in a diabolical contract with a demon just like himself.

He stared at the girl once more. Her doll-like face was alluring, her clear as crystal emerald eyes filled with hope, kindness, and…corruption?

So she was the same as them, he surmised.

He could see her past. She had been forced to train in swordsmanship at an early age. Her rigorous training gifted her with the ability to handle weapons with precision that rivaled most adults with such skills. She was trained to become an exceptional knight of the British Monarchy. Many skillful young swordsmen praised and envied her.

However, she sought the attention and love from the boy she loved the most in spite of his failure to ever acknowledge her efforts.

"_Pathetic"_

He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Someday, she would become a better swordsman and many lives would be taken by her innocent hands because it was her fate to become just like her parents and her predecessors before her.

"Don't cry, my darling." He lifted her chin with his index finger as he smiled at her charmingly earning a blush from the action. Paula could feel her face becoming red as she witnessed the man's advances toward her young mistress.

"Umm…Mr. Vladimir…sir?" Lizzy felt awkward from Vladimir's forwardness.

Vladimir grinned, "You are very beautiful. I don't understand why the Lord Phantomhive never acknowledges your beauty and kindness." He said in a husky tone. He removed his finger from the girl's chin and stood from his seat.

He approached the girl and offered his hand, "Shall I take you away from this place, Milady?"

* * *

><p>Ciel read the letter given to him by Charles Grey. The letter stated that it was his mission to 'eradicate' the traitors and the possible accomplices of the theft.<p>

He tore up the letter and eyed his butler, "By getting close to Amelia, we have to find out who are her accomplices. Then, we will learn the identities of the traitors of the Royal Family." He said in a serious manner.

"Are you sure about this, Milord?" the butler countered, "Being close to Lady Winchester means betraying your engagement to Lady Elizabeth." He warned him.

Ciel slightly flinched, "For the sake of this mission, I must _sacrifice_ my relationship with my fiancée. And besides…"He calmly closed his one eye. "Lizzy, may understand." He said unsurely making Sebastian confused by his young master's decision.

* * *

><p>"This is a wonderful play, Lord Vladimir!" Elizabeth chirped, her green eyes filled with amazement as the handsome aristocrat lead her to a theatre where all noblemen and women gathered to see stage play performance of <em>Antony and Cleopatra<em>.

The performers had put on a splendid show. The demon beside the girl smiled at her, "I'm very pleased that you loved the play, milady." The girl slightly blushed and smiled at him, "Yes. Even if it's tragic. I still enjoyed the performance especially the part where Antony declares his love for Cleopatra." She said with a sad smile on her face. Even in this situation, she still thought about Ciel, and Vladimir clearly noticed her sad expression. She was obviously very faithful to her fiancé despite the cruel treatment bestowed upon her.

A dark smirk crept onto his pale lips, "Are you still thinking about your fiancé?" the girl started as the man beside her mentioned Ciel.

"Eh?" Lizzy blinked as his gloved hand lifted her chin once again causing her face to redden, "You are a very beautiful girl, Lady Elizabeth. It's such a shame that you're fiancé treats you in such a way." He said with feigned concern.

"How did you know that?" Lizzy was bewildered that Vladimir figured out that she was thinking about her fiancé. He also seemed to somehow know that Ciel was so distant and guarded with her.

"Because I can see from the look on your face that you are troubled." He said honestly.

Lizzy tilted her head, "As his fiancée, I have to stay by his side even if he treats me like this because…" her face was filled with determination much to the demon's surprise. He became intrigued by her high spirit.

She clenched her fist, "Because…I want to see Ciel's smile." She smiled bitterly leaving Vladimir speechless and quite baffled. A boy who sold himself to a powerful demon like Sebastian Michaelis could never became a normal person. It was an impossible wish for the young lady who yearned to see her beloved become a normal boy.

It had been explicitly stated in the contract, that once you one sells themself to a devil they can never again return to the light.

"Milady, I'm quite speechless. I see you're intentions are pure but-" It was just the two of them and no one else so it was a perfect opportunity for Vladimir to manipulate her mind. He leaned toward her angelic face and looked at her in a serious manner, "Your fiancé is bound forever in darkness. His soul is unreachable for a strong soul such as yours." He said cryptically causing Lizzy to be highly confused.

"What are you talking about, Lord Vladimir?" Lizzy seemed to be very curious about exactly what Vladimir meant by 'unreachable.'

Vladimir smiled deviously, "You don't know anything about your fiancé's true nature and the dark secret he has kept. Do you?" Chills went down to her spine as an ominous feeling about his statement suddenly struck her to the core. The entire atmosphere seemed to change in that moment, making her very uncomfortable.

The two continued to stare at each other intently while on the ground floor, the audience gave the performers a standing ovation for their success. The vibrant sounds of cheering clapping echoed throughout the theatre.

Vladimir smirked, if he told her the truth about the true identity of her fiancé's butler and the contract, the subsequent events would be sure to entertain. However, it seemed to lack a certain poetry if he were to tell her in that moment. So he decided to let her find out the truth on her own. After all, he had quite an affinity for poetry.

Returning his attention to the play, he noticed that there was only few audience members left indicating that the play was over. "Well then, Lady Elizabeth, shall I escort you back to your manor?" He proposed.

The girl nodded hesitantly, "I suppose it's alright." She smiled at him causing the man to chuckle.

"It's an honor for me to escort you, Lady Elizabeth." He lifted her delicate gloved hand and kissed it gently as a gentleman chivalrously. The gesture placed Lizzy at ease. She felt quite comfortable around the man, and he cheered her up despite of them being strangers. She blushed at as he gazed at her through hooded lashes, gingerly lifting his lips from the back of her gloved hand.

Vladimir Gregoire was certainly an interesting man.

* * *

><p><strong>Midford Manor<strong>

The Lady of Midford thanked the nobleman for escorting her daughter back to their home. After Vladimir left, the blonde girl felt something in her chest. Whenever he was with her, she had mixed emotions. He was so mysterious and she felt a need to learn more about him.

"Welcome back, Lady Elizabeth." The doorman greeted his lady. Her handmaiden, Paula, approached her young mistress, "Milady, you've returned so late. It's good that your parents and Lord Edward were not around tonight." She escorted the blonde girl to the washroom for bathing.

While Paula and the few maids undressed her for her bath, Lizzy seemed quiet and as she let the warm water relax her tired muscles. Paula and the maids carefully scrubbed her back and arms she became lost in her thoughts.

What was Vladimir trying to say to her earlier? What did he mean that Ciel was hiding something? She was so confused. If any of it was true, why is he telling her?

She lowered her head in melancholy. Ciel had always kept secrets from her and she knew that it was all due to his duties as the Queen's Watchdog. But she couldn't help but become even more worried for his well-being. Ciel was such an important component of her life.

"_Ciel…I think that…I cannot reach you anymore."_ She thought grimly.

* * *

><p>It was a full moon and he was finally at the Winchester manor. Vladimir's grey eyes filled with evil and malice. It seemed that fate was working in his favor. The Midford girl seemed to trust him judging from the look in her eyes. It was truly an advantage for him to lure her soul to his awaiting belly.<p>

"Good evening, Sir." A young maid opened the door and greeted her master. He wasted no time in his seduction as he dragged a knuckle lightly upon her jawline. "Evening." He returned her greeting with a sultry glare, his voice laced with lust and merciless hunger.

"S-sir…" The young maid stuttered as her flesh became hot from his light touch. She swallowed nervously as she felt his knuckle continue its journey from her jawline to the side of her neck and clavicle. He playfully tugged upon the strap of her pinafore, causing her to shiver from the ministration.

Vladimir could feel her melting beneath his explorations as he pressed his hardened body against hers, pushing her back onto the wall of the foyer with the sly movement. He kissed her roughly then, tasting every carnal inch of her mouth before reaching deep into her core to retrieve his prize. Her body soon became like an empty shell as he devoured her soul hungrily, her lifeless body collapsing onto the ceramic floor once he completed his meal.

He felt a presence then, and couldn't help but curl the corner of his mouth in amusement. He could sense the stoic aura of the maid who had been watching him from behind a nearby pillar.

"How many souls have you consumed tonight?" The demon maid sarcastically asked the incubus.

He looked to the chandelier as if to be in deep thought, "About 999,998. Each one of them precious as the finest gemstones known to man. Selena, why must you be so curt with me?" He said in a playful tone.

The maid huffed, "Enough of your silly games! Master, don't you think it's time for you to execute your plan?" Her red eyes glowed behind the darkness, "Devour Lady Winchester's soul. That is your true intention in this human world, right? Her predecessors are the ones who sealed you back then and it's a perfect time for revenge." She said darkly.

How had he forgotten? He was cursed to be trapped in a portrait hundreds of years ago by a group of sages by order of the Winchester's distant relatives in the 1700s. He vowed his revenge against those who had humiliated him. He was a powerful demon and one of the strongest members of the 1st Legion of Asmodeus. He could not fail. He would corrupt every woman within that tainted city and after he completed the 100,000,000 souls he needed to devour he would then become the most powerful demon within Hell.

He had to first play into the Lady Winchester's feelings being that she was such an interesting child. Even if she was the descendant of those who had imprisoned him, he had to take care of her because it was his duty as her guardian. The girl seemed quite attached to him already, but he knew nothing of so-called human attachments. He, a demon, could never feel any human emotions. They had a mission to bring disaster and misfortune to the humans based upon the laws of Heaven and Hell. Just as he had done to her parents.

That very stormy night, he had murdered the Winchester couple using his sharp claws. He was amused by the spat of blood coming from their mortal flesh and their pleading eyes. It sickened him.

His demonic eyes glowed behind the darkness as he peered through the window, watching as the full moon disappeared behind the blackened clouds that shifted in the night sky.

"The time has come." He recited with an evil tone, "…for me to rise once again." He vowed darkly.

A collection of crimson eyes suddenly gathered in the darkness of the Winchester manor. Selena smirked at her master. The time had come for lust demons to rise again.

* * *

><p>Sebastian jolted as he felt the evil presence of an incubus. There was no doubt that it was Vladimir Gregoire. It seemed that he was starting to commence his evil plans. As much as he wanted to intervene, he had to honor his contract with his young master. It wasn't that he felt any sort of 'pity' towards mortals. In fact, he didn't care at all for such lowly creatures. What interested him the most was devouring his young master's soul once they finally found the person who was responsible for humiliating the Phantomhive name.<p>

A dark smirk found its way to his lips. He couldn't wait to taste his young master's soul that was certain to be extremely delicious.

**A/N: I HOPED THAT YOU LIKE IT. It WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATING IF YOU LEAVE REVIEWS AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER.**


	15. That girl, wise decision

**A/N: Having two stories to be updated is torture, and I am afraid of mixing up Tainted Lovers storyline in PR, that would be a disaster. **

**As what I have promised, I present to you the next chapter! **

**Replies to my loyal readers; **

**Secretlistener- I'm afraid my dear, I cannot do that. Even if Vladimir has some sort of unhealthy attraction towards Elizabeth, he is the antagonist and the villain should never get the heroine of the story. Don't worry, even if Ciel is a jack-ass, he still cares for Lizzy but he wouldn't admit it. :) **

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius- Hi there! Despite I have thanked you through PM, I would like to say again, thank you for your loyalty!**

**Deiyms05- thank you for reading! :) **

**MadHatter-chan, Guest, la canelle- thank you for your patience. Here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Amelia's wise decision <strong>

Today was a special day for Lady Elizabeth. It was a very special celebration to every young girls at the age of 15 in Victorian times that they were embraced their feminine side and become a well-known person in the Noble Society.

The Cotillion Debut.

The servants of the House of Midford were all busy decorating, cleaning, and preparing the banquet hall for the upcoming debut of the only daughter of the Midford Family. Housemaids were cleaning the carpet floors, polishing the railings and the grand staircase. The other maids were at the dining table as they placed the forks, plates, spoons, goblets, and dining knives in order and others were busy covering the other long table with clean, white cloth. The footmen were also busy preparing an elegant design on the wall and cleaning the chandeliers.

The kitchen servants were preparing delicious cuisine for the night feast. The kitchen head's servants were cutting potatoes, carrots, and other vegetables as well as meat and fish. Every member of the household was very busy for the special event.

As usual, the Marchioness was standing there, with her scrutinizing eyes towards the nervous servants as they worked very meticulous on their duties. They knew how strict and very consistent the Marchioness was.

"Be careful with that." Francis stared at the two male servants as they carried a heavy vase that cost a lot of pounds. "It is a very expensive item to be displayed for my daughter's coming of age. So be very cautious with how you handle it." She advised the servants.

"Yes. Marchioness, we will." They both replied. She nodded. "Carry on then." She said as she fanned herself for air while eyeing the servants. She thought about her daughter, and decided that she would see her daughter and gave her a lecture on her manners at the party later on.

Meanwhile, Lady Elizabeth was extremely surprised and very nervous. "Oh. Paula, I really can't believe it that I'm going to become a real lady soon." She was blushing and overall anxious. She was to turn 15 which meant that she would now set aside her childish traits and embrace herself as a refined lady.

Paula couldn't help but smile at her young mistress. It was her anticipation as well that Lady Elizabeth would become a real lady, and a graceful one at that. The debut was very important to each noble young lady in England as every daughter in that very age would be acknowledged by society.

"It's alright. Milady, I understand your situation but you have to be confident and be yourself. It is the time that you will be a refined lady like those gorgeous noblewomen in the parties." The maid said smiling at her. Lizzy thought of those previous parties where she met gorgeous, refined, charming and charismatic noble ladies in England and how she was envious of their perfect beauty and grace. She hoped one day that she would become like them.

"Paula was right, Elizabeth." A strict voice caused both Lizzy and Paula to start. They were alarmed as the Marchioness stealthily entered the room.

Lizzy stood from her seat and gave a curtsy to her mother. "Oh. Mother. It's good to see you. I will have to apologize for not noticing your presence." She said in an apologetic tone. Paula did the same as she bowed twice towards the strict Marchioness.

The Marchioness closed her eyes. "It's alright. What your handmaiden said was right. You must embrace this wholeheartedly, Elizabeth. "She moved closer towards Elizabeth. "You are no longer a child, so you have to be serious about your role as the Lady of the House of Midford and Earl Phantomhive's future wife. After your birthday, I have informed Madame Roselle and Madame Yvonne, that you will be educated under them so you better behave well while under their custody." This statement shocked Elizabeth. The ladies that her mother mentioned were renowned in England and she heard from her friends that they were really strict in educating the future wives of every renowned English gentlemen.

"Does that mean that I won't be visiting Ciel anymore?" She asked the Marchioness. Hopefully that was an exception. She could let go her fancy on dolls and cute things, but excluding visiting her fiancé was not something she was prepared to do.

Paula stared at Elizabeth with a worried look and Francis stared at her daughter with a solemn expression.

"I'm afraid, so."

This made the blonde haired girl brokenhearted.

* * *

><p>Amelia smiled at the gawking Ciel as the boy was surprised to see her visit his manor. She sat on a sofa with her maid, Selena behind her. Ciel glared at his butler. "Sebastian. What is the meaning of this?" He whispered at his butler beside him.<p>

"I apologize, Milord but she was insisting to see you." The butler admitted, much to Ciel's dismay.

Giving his undivided attention to his guest, Ciel decided that he should entertain her. "Amelia, what can I do for you that you have traveled so far to reach my humble home?" He said with a fake friendly tone much to the girl's delight.

She blushed like a boy-crazed girl. "Umm, well Ciel I really wanted to see you and I want us to get to know each other more because it's been three years since I've contacted you or even got to see you personally." She said with blush much to Ciel's befuddlement.

Actually, this was also the first time that he was ever going to have a normal conversation around his age because he was rarely dealt with other people, especially adults.

He sat on the opposite side of the couch and leaned against it. "Sebastian, prepare us delicious desserts and tea." He ordered his butler.

"Absolutely, Milord." The demon butler said politely.

Amelia glanced at her maid. "Selena. It would be better if you assist Mr. Sebastian preparing the snacks." She told the maid.

"Of course, Milady." She replied back. Both of the servants left the drawing room.

As the door closed, Ciel stared at Amelia. "You may begin." But to his surprise, the girl went quickly to his side and he was frozen.

Her slender arms wrapped around his other arm in a clingy manner. "Ciel, do you know that your fiancée was so rude to me when we met while shopping in a dress shop?"

The Phantomhive earl quickly became aggravated. "That's impossible. Lizzy is not that type of girl and please remove your arm from me." He scolded the still-clinging girl.

The dark haired girl became annoyed, still clinging onto Ciel. "You are still defending her? How disappointing." She finally removed her arm from his, her bangs covering her eyes indicating her displeasure.

The boy sighed. "Amelia, listen, I don't want to pursue a relationship with you and you know why?" The boy had been ready for this kind of conversation because for the past few weeks, he analyzed the Winchester girl's peculiar behavior and it gave him a headache. _Girls are so complicated_. He thought.

He watched as Amelia's attention was solely on his and he gulped. "Because, you are my friend and I don't want to see you hurt." He muttered. The statement shocked Amelia and her heart was broken into thousands of pieces. She was rejected again thrice.

"What's so good about that girl Lizzy, anyway?" Her voice suddenly had become tainted with a hint of malice.

Ciel was appalled. "Amelia, what are you say-"He was frozen as the irritating dark haired girl pinned him against the couch. Then, salty tears pour down on Ciel's cheek coming from Amelia's trembling cheeks.

"Why? Why don't you see my love for you? Why is it that you value Elizabeth more than me?" She looked at him with a desperate look on her face but his expression was calm and stoic as if her words didn't affect him. He was full of emptiness that made the girl a bit furious. She hated that kind of look.

"Don't look at me like that!" She suddenly slapped Ciel's right cheek. Silence overcame the room as the girl panted slowly and looked at the hand she used to slap the boy next to her and realized something.

She had just slapped Ciel.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" But she was halted when she heard a light chuckle. She was taken aback to notice that Ciel was smirking at her.

The red mark on his right cheek was still visible and she was surprised that Ciel didn't get angry at her.

"I see now." He adjusted his flock jacket and his necktie. "Now I know that you are acting like this, it's because of jealousy right? You know that kind of attitude makes me sick?" The girl was frozen with shock, but Ciel continued his speech. "You hated my fiancée because she was engaged to me and I don't care about that." The last part caused the girl to snap.

"What do you mean 'you don't care about that?' What are you saying?" She asked with her eyes widened.

Ciel replied. "There's an oath that I have taken with the Midford Family, and that is the reason why I choose Elizabeth. So if you try to _lay a finger_ on her _again_, I will never talk to you, Amelia." He warned the fidgeting girl. Prince Soma had told him everything about the party where Amelia and et al bullied his fiancée angering the Phantomhive earl greatly regarding Amelia's cruel actions towards Elizabeth.

"H-how? Ciel I know deep inside that you hate this engagement right? I can see it. You don't want to be engaged." The girl countered, she would never give up on him, no matter what.

But the Phantomhive boy replied. "I do, even if Elizabeth is clingy and a bitannoying _sometimes._ "He recalled those times in Campania, as his fiancée saved him from the zombies using her undeniable swordsman skills.

"_This uncute appearance…I don't want to see it from all of you." _

Those tears coming from her eyes, even if he acted like a fool but he could clearly see that Lizzy didn't want to look differently from him.

"_Ciel. Let me protect you."_

"_Will you take me as your wife? You don't hate me?"_

"I…couldn't bring myself to hate her." He confessed truthfully and this made Amelia snap and her eyes went wide as she could see a _real smile_ coming from Ciel.

_He…he really likes her._ She thought feeling utterly defeated.

Clenching her fists, she realized that her unrequited love for him wasn't reciprocated in the end. She was foolish and utterly stupid. She realized that pursuing her childhood crush was a mistake in the first place.

But to her surprise, Ciel placed his hand on her slim shoulder. "I'm sorry Amelia for hurting you in the process." He apologized to her and she nodded.

"It's alright. Ciel and I'm sorry too for everything. I guess ever since my parents died, I have longed for love. That's why when I heard that you had died in a fire, I was so devastated because you are," Her tears were streaming down to her cheeks, "very important to me, you know that?" She yelled at him causing Ciel to become stunned from her loud declaration.

"Amelia." He was speechless. Even if he felt comfortable with those words, it didn't change the reality that he was bound forever in hell for his evil deeds. He was under a contract with a demon and attachments were prohibited. He would soon have to let go of his loved ones including Elizabeth soon.

She smiled bitterly. "I understand now." She sniffed. "No matter what I do, you will never look at me the same way l look at you, but I have to respect your decision, Ciel."

He jolted slightly. This was an unusual side of her. He took a small handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped away her tears. "Find someone else. I know that there is another person out there who will love you." He advised the crying girl. _Because, I am not the person who can give you happiness._

She hiccupped. "You really mean it, Ciel?"

He nodded. "Yes."

A knock at the door alarmed both children. "Come in, Sebastian." The door revealed both Sebastian and the maid Selena with tea, cookies, berries, and cakes.

"Milord, Milady, here are your snacks for today." Sebastian described what type of tea, cookies and cakes for snack time.

Amelia could only smile. "Thank you for the dessert Mister Sebastian but we have to go." The butler was surprised and Ciel could only stare at Amelia indifferently leaving the drawing room.

"Young Master." Sebastian looked at the boy with pure shock but Ciel intervened. "Leave them, Sebastian. And besides," he smirked, "things went according to the plan."

The butler realized what his young master meant. "Ah. You have broken Lady Winchester's fragile heart. My, you have been a very cruel boy, young master." He teased

But Ciel ignored his teasing and looked at the delicious desserts and tea. "It's awful that she didn't even try to drink the tea that you have prepared, Sebastian. She would be delighted to taste it."

Sebastian sliced the cake. "Well, she will be, Young Master. And about the Winchester maid, her escort," His expression went serious. "That maid was different as she smelled like Vladimir Gregoire." He mentioned the filthy lust demon's false name with bitterness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback <strong>_

_Sebastian was brewing tea while the silent maid was slicing the cakes gently. His red eyes stared at her with interest. "Selena isn't it?" He began a conversation with the stoic maid. _

"_Yes. What can I do for you, Mr. Michaelis?" She replied with a calm tone. _

_He was positive. This woman was just like him but he had to confirm it for himself. "Are you under contract with Lady Winchester?" He asked. Selena halted the knife and placed it down next to the slicing cake. He noticed that she didn't even fidget or even smirk. She was just calm. _

_She opened her mouth. "I am not. The lady is not contracted to either me or Lord Vladimir. I doubt that you have met him before? Have you not?" Sebastian was a bit surprised by his discovery. _That's impossible. How come both demons are still on the little human's side even though there's no mark of a covenant aura on the girl? _He thought._

"_How intriguing." He muttered and went to the demoness' side. His feral smile was visible as he was amused by what he'd just learned. "I think that you are under the influence of that lust demon, slave demon." He taunted the angry demoness. Her demonic eyes revealed and glared harshly at the taunting demon. Sebastian could only chuckle at her weakness. _

_Placing his finger on his chin, he smiled at her. "Yes, yes now I understand. Now tell me." He threw dinner knives at the demon maid and she quickly dodged it but to her surprise, Sebastian was behind her and grabbed her arms using his own and pinned her down harshly with a crack that left a large crater. She tried to break free from his grip but Sebastian's strength was incomparable. It indicated that she was weak. _

_He grinned evilly. "Now my dear, please give me more information about your master and the illegal trading." Selena could only frown at him but she had no choice. She would either be punished by her master or perhaps meet her death at the hands of the powerful currently demon on top of her. _

_She closed her eyes. "I'll tell you." She replied._

* * *

><p>Sebastian currently had all the information he wanted regarding Vladimir Gregoire's identity and his evil plan. If what was set to happen occurred, he and his young master would face the upcoming threats in the future.<p>

Ciel's eye widened. "So that means that Amelia's maid is a demon as well?" But it puzzled him why Amelia didn't even react at Sebastian's true identity despite being accompanied by a demoness.

Sebastian thought about it. "It is peculiar but ever since Lady Winchester came to England, strange phenomenon has been happening in London." He brought a newspaper and gave it to his young master.

Ciel read the article that stated many prostitutes in different areas were all dead. "You are right, Sebastian. But we have to set aside this case as we have to move on to our investigation." He reminded the demon butler about the stolen paintings and artifacts.

Sebastian smirked. "Don't worry Milord. I will arrange everything as you have commanded." Ciel nodded in confirmation.

He lazily sat again on the couch and leaned his skinny back against its soft cushions. "Better be good, Sebastian or else our plans will backfire if Amelia is to find out the details of our plan."

* * *

><p>She is stupid.<p>

Amelia was furious. She couldn't believe herself that she had actually agreed to find someone else to replace _him._ But it was her utter defeat. Ciel ultimately chose his fiancée and she decided to respect his decision. She decided not to meddle with either Ciel or Elizabeth's life from that point onward because she needed to focus her revenge against the Royal Family and then.

_And then what? I will go back to France and start a new life?_ Amelia found France an enchanting place to live and her parents had mentioned to her when she was young that France was a romantic place where they had met each other and got married. So it was their wish that she too would find the right man in that country.

She sighed, a _right _man. But it seemed fate would not approve of her relationship with Ciel in the future, and that made her very upset. She loved Ciel, but she realized that it was too much. She even tried to seduce him.

She thought about that night. That night when she entered Ciel's room as she planned to 'sleep with him' but she ended up sleeping next to him as she felt very sleepy and actually, she _didn't_ do anything to him.

She laughed when she thought about Ciel's shocked expression when he thought that she had actually touched him but she hadn't. It entertained her when she thought about his funny expression.

"Really, that brat." She chuckled to herself but then her expression turned bitter. "He was really a bastard. Hurting a young lady's feelings just like that." She then smiled bitterly, in the end, she was a loser and she couldn't admit it.

She noticed her maid silently watching her from the opposite side of the couch with an expressionless face and it irritated her. "I really hate that poker face you are wearing, Selena. It disgusts me." The maid blinked and bowed her head slightly to the noble girl. "I am sorry, Milady." The maid replied.

The girl just looked at the carriage window ignoring the maid. Silence overwhelmed them but Amelia couldn't help but cry. Her heart was shattered into pieces. She was a girl that was supposed to have everything that she wanted.

She bit her lip. "Elizabeth Midford is a very lucky girl indeed, right Selena?" She looked at the maid with a nod in return.

She had lost in this game, all right. But that didn't mean that she was giving up.

* * *

><p>"Lord Gregoire, The Lady of Midford wishes your attendance at her coming of age ceremony, tonight." The butler of the Winchester told the nobleman.<p>

"Thank you, Andrew. You may proceed to your other duties." He told the polite butler.

Looking at the seal indicated from the House of Midford. Vladimir's eyes glowed pink and he smirked deviously. It seemed time had come for him to commence the plan on action.

"I shall take you away from this tainted world, my lovely debutante." He said darkly.

He suddenly snapped as Amelia and Selena's aura drew nearer and he put the invitation letter under his breast pocket and welcomed his young mistress.

"Welcome back, Lady Amelia. How was your day with Earl Phantomhive? Was it fun? Did you finally seduce him?" He asked as usual of his carefree attitude.

But Amelia was looking at him indifferently and completely ignored him. "I'm tired, Andrew. Tell the maids to prepare lunch for me. I'm hungry." She said in a commanding tone.

"Yes, Milady." The butler Andrew replied obediently.

But Vladimir was contempt of Lady Winchester's behavior to him that morning. He didn't understand why his young mistress was acting strangely.

She was supposed to be lively, possessive, a crazily-in love girl he knew but he felt that there was something fishy going on.

For the past few hours, Amelia didn't call his presence but instead, she was always calling his demon servant, Selena. It seemed that both of them had become close in a matter of hours and it puzzled him.

There's something strange that was going on after she left the Phantomhive mansion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>House of Midford<strong>_

"Waa…you're so cute, Lady Elizabeth. The dress is really suits you!" Paula praised the young lady's attire that had glitter and frills that made her look like an elegant, angel. Lizzy's hairstyle was different. Instead of her usual cowlick hair, she let her curled blonde hair fall down on her back.

Elizabeth blushed at Paula. "I didn't recognize myself in the mirror, Paula. It's kind of strange actually." She commented, adding a jeweled hairpin to her downy-soft curls that her mother purchased especially for the event.

The young maid went to the closet and grabbed a pair of high heeled shoes for Lady Elizabeth and she gently put it on the girl's bare foot. "Are you okay with this, Lady Elizabeth? Wearing high heeled shoes in the party will be hard to walk." She was concerned if Lady Elizabeth tripped while wearing high heeled shoes since the young girl always wore low heels.

Elizabeth shook her head. "It's alright, Paula. That's why I'm going to practice using these high heeled shoes for the party. I don't want my parents or big brother Edward getting embarrassed because of me." She explained.

The maid only smiled at her young mistress. "Milady, about Earl Phantomhive. Do you think that he knows about your birthday?"

The blonde girl didn't say anything. "I hope so, Paula. _I hope so." _ She muttered. She wished that he would come to her celebrate her special day. It would not be complete without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Phantomhive Manor<strong>

It was past 5p.m., and all the servants wore casual dress for Lady Elizabeth's birthday. They were very excited and above all nervous because they were just commoners and servants that were invited by their young master's fiancée and they knew that there were some aristocrats out there as guests.

"Oh. Lady Elizabeth was so kind enough to invite us all in her debut." Mey-Rin stated as she adjusted her skirt and looked at herself again in the mirror.

Bard wore a tuxedo that he rented in a dress shop which perfectly suited his hale build, and Finny was having trouble adjusting his bow necktie in which Mey-Rin adjusted for him.

"Thanks a lot. Mey-Rin, you really are the best!" Finny hugged the maid with tears in his eyes.

Chibi Tanaka just sat in a corner sipping his tea also wearing his tuxedo suit.

Bard thought about Sebastian. "Have anyone of you seen Sebastian? He's still not wearing his tuxedo." He pointed at the black suit that he rented for the butler.

"You're right. And I haven't seen the young master this morning. Could it be that he's forgotten about Lady Elizabeth's debut?" Mey-Rin wondered. It would be a disaster if their young master really had forgotten about his fiancée's debut that evening.

Finny was frustrated and screaming. "If the young master doesn't show his face to Lady Elizabeth, this is going to be a disaster." He said it out loud causing Bard to slap him on his head.

"Ya fool. The young master would never do that. He's a gentleman. He would never forget about this special event. So all of us are going to the Midford Manor this instant." He told his co-employees.

"You're right." They all agreed.

"What on earth are you all doing?" A familiar male voice interrupted their conversation. Both of them jolted to see Sebastian with a bored look on his face.

"Se-Sebastian! Have you been listening to us all this time?" Bard faced the aloof butler with a surprised look on his face.

Sebastian sighed. "Not all of it. I came here by the way to inform you that the young master might be late to Lady Elizabeth's birthday because he had an important assignment given to him tonight." He informed them.

They sighed in relief.

"Oh I thought that the young master had forgotten Lady Elizabeth's birthday." Finny said with a relieved expression on his face.

The demon butler secretly smiled "The young master isn't like that. So off you go to the Midford Manor and tell Lady Elizabeth that he may be late arriving, understood?" He instructed the servants.

They both saluted him. "Yes, Sebastian!"

* * *

><p>Ciel was adjusting his top hat and sighed. His aunt and uncle would never forgive him if he didn't attend his fiancée's debut. It was a very important occasion for the young ladies of high society in England and he couldn't miss this chance to attend it. She would be very upset if he didn't come for her sake.<p>

He glanced at the small gift box as his present for his fiancée. He looked at it indifferently and put it under his blazer pocket. "Sebastian, we are leaving tonight." He called out his butler behind the darkness. He watched the full moon that as it disappeared behind a blanket of dark gray clouds. Blood would be splattered that night per order of the Queen to 'eliminate the rats'.

And that was what he was going to do tonight.

"Yes, My lord." The demon butler replied with a dark smirk on his pale lips.


	16. That earl, cruel

**A/N: Well, I think this story might get extended to 25 chapters...There are many questions that aren't yet get answer and more mysteries to be solved...(need to read mystery novels for inspirations) :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I only own Amelia and Vladimir (and Selena) **

**Chapter 16: Cruelty of an Earl**

"Happy Birthday, Lady Elizabeth!" The Phantomhive servants chorused minus Sebastian as they greeted the flustered young girl on her birthday celebration wearing their semi-formal clothes.

"Thank you everyone. I'm really happy that all of you came to my birthday." She replied with an enthusiastic smile. \

Mey-Rin spoke on Sebastian's behalf. "Milady, before we came here, Sebastian told us that the young master might be delayed for a bit." She said with a nervous tone.

This caused Elizabeth to become disheartened. "Is that so?" _So he prioritizes his Watchdog duties over his own fiancée's birthday?_ Others didn't notice as her fists clenched hinting toward her anger and disappointment for the Phantomhive earl. Although, she reminded herself that she was supposed to be understandable towards Ciel despite her desires to spend time with him. However, it was her special day and he was supposed to be by her side for the grand celebration.

Tonight was supposed to be the night when she confessed her true feelings for him. For him to know how much she deeply loved him.

"Elizabeth." Her mother called her out behind them. Lizzy turned around to see her mother watching her with her scrutinizing stares. The servants became nervous when the Marchioness approached. They knew how intimidating she was from the young master and Sebastian's accounts of her.

The Marchioness didn't mind the Phantomhive's servants despite them being considered part of the lower class. Instead, she considered them as 'guests' on her daughter's behalf.

"Paula, escort them to the manor." She ordered the maid.

"Yes, Marchioness." Paula replied back as she then, escorted the Phantomhive servants to the servant's quarters as per order by the Marchioness.

Once the servants were not around, she got the chance to comfort her daughter's distress. She placed her gloved hand onto the girl's bare shoulder-blades and leaned her to her chest as a comforting gesture. "Don't worry, Elizabeth. It'll be fine as long as you have faith in him." She advised.

"But Mother," the blonde haired girl countered, "I don't know. I…just can't help but to feel uneasy. He-He's always neglecting me and I can't stand it." Her overflowing feelings of disappointment towards her daughter's fiancé couldn't help the Marchioness but be worried.

"Hush, child." She comforted her as she stroked her curly locks. "You have to understand his situation. He may be like that, but he still cares for you. So don't give up on him, got it?" She looked at Elizabeth with a serious expression indicating that things would turn out fine.

Lizzy bit her lower lip and nodded. "Alright, Mother. I shall now entertain the visitors tonight." She regained her confidence causing the Marchioness to smirk.

"You may go now, Elizabeth." She told her daughter strictly. Once her daughter left, the Marchioness too, felt dismayed that her soon to be son-in-law was not around for such an important occasion. She just hoped and prayed that everything would be alright.

"Good evening, Marchioness." An aristocrat couple suddenly appeared before her and she gave them a warm smile.

"Welcome to the Midford manor. Enjoy your stay."

* * *

><p>In a grand hotel in the city of London, Ciel Phantomhive with his butler entered the ground floor of the building. Ciel introduced himself as a businessman from abroad that made the hotel steward start due to his age. Sebastian's snickered in amusement.<p>

"Shut up, Sebastian." Ciel whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry Milord. Forgive me for my indolent behavior." The butler replied.

Many people went in or out of the building and the Phantomhive boy scrutinized each passerby carefully for a possible criminal. He waited for his butler to find more information about a secret meeting that was to be held that night in the hotel.

"Young Master, the lists of the traitors were all present here in this hotel according to the receptionists that I questioned. It looks like things will go according to our plan tonight." The butler smirked darkly, generating an evil chuckle from Ciel.

"You're right, Sebastian. It seems that the plan to pretend to make friends with Amelia was useless after all. But no matter, as long as these rats are all present in this hotel we will fulfill our plan." A hint of sarcasm in his voice made the demon smile slyly.

The duo walked towards the first floor as Sebastian told him the room number of the villainous mafia members.

* * *

><p><strong>Winchester Household <strong>

Amelia stared behind the tall man that was about to leave the mansion. She frowned at him. "Where are you going, Vladimir?" She asked him with a demanding tone.

He glanced at her with an enchanting smile. "I was invited to Lady Midford's debut tonight. Would you care to come? Mademoiselle?" She raised a brow as it had been a while since he addressed her in a French honorific.

She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head. "As if I would." She muttered angrily. Despite of her decision not to see Ciel and Elizabeth her feelings of hatred towards the Midford girl hadn't dispersed.

She still hated the stupid blonde girl for everything.

Vladimir sighed. "I understand, Milady. Well, I shall take my leave now." He announced as he adjusted his suit and his top hat. Amelia snapped and was about to run towards her guardian. She stretches her arm behind him but hesitated. Her bangs then covered her eyes. She didn't want him to leave her.

She was lonely and wanted his comfort and touch but, instead, he left her.

"Vladimir…you're making me angry." She whispered as the doorman slowly closed the entrance hall.

* * *

><p>"Lady Elizabeth, where is your fiancé?" One of the young noblemen with his male friends approached her with a flirty smile on his lips.<p>

The gesture caused her to wince, giving them a forced smile. "He's busy with his Watchdog duties, but I'm fine with that because he's protecting the Queen dutifully." She said confidently.

The young man chuckled. "Is that alright for you? I mean…no offense, Milady, but it seems Lord Phantomhive doesn't really prioritize you tonight."

Elizabeth froze from his words. He glanced at the single couple on the other side. "Look at Lord Derrall. He's a workaholic but he prioritizes his wife's happiness. That's why their bond as a couple is stronger. Don't you think so?" He then noticed that the debutante was focusing her attention towards the smiling couple. She balled her gloved fist. She wanted that kind of relationship with Ciel and both of them were smiling. She wanted it. She wanted a stable and a happy relationship.

However, it was a selfish idea. It was a selfish thing to yearn for long term happiness with the one you love when they seemed so very distant and cold to her.

One of the males asked her to spend time with them to become further acquainted and the girl agreed. But the Marchioness was watching her. She kept monitoring her daughter's actions the entire party, watching as her daughter went with other bachelors with the delicate poise of a young lady. The Marchioness couldn't help but be worried for her daughter. She then realized that her daughter was the same as any other young girl in England despite being different.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sighed in boredom as there were bachelors gathered around her either flirting or perhaps talking nonsense regarding her likes, dislikes, her dreams and whatever else they could think to drag on small talk. Her overprotective brother then came to her rescue and cast glares towards the scared young men.<p>

The Midford heir sighed and placed his hand on his little sister's shoulder. "Lizzy, I think I have to remind you that you are engaged and you are not supposed to speak to or even mingle with bachelors." He frowned. "And it might tarnish our family name if you do that, so don't do that again." He scolded her lightly but unknown to the siblings, their mother had been watching them from afar with a scrutinizing glare toward his little sister who seemed to be behaving strangely.

The crowds were mostly aristocrats that came from distinguished families in different regions in England and most of Elizabeth's guests were young ladies as well men.

She removed her brother's arm in a harsh way. "I know that, Big brother." She whispered angrily with her eyes narrowed surprising him exponentially. It was the first time he had ever seen such an expression from Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, are you alright? Is there something wrong?" He asked in concern.

"It's nothing."

"Maybe. It's about Ciel right?"

She glared at him. "It's not like that!" Her high pitched voice echoed throughout the hall, attracting the attention of the those present. Paula gasped in shock while serving a tray of drinks for the guests from witnessing her young mistress' brash behavior in public.

The blonde girl inhaled and closed her eyes. She couldn't stand it. Ciel was supposed to be by her side for this evening yet he chose his mission over her and it hurt.

"I'm sorry, Big Brother. I'm really so sorry…" She muttered and ran away from the crowd leaving the guests to murmur amongst themselves.

"Lizzy!" Edward shouted but he was halted by their parents. "Mother, Father." He was surprised to see them. Francis closed her eyes and reopened them. "Let her be. I think she is just confused and insecure about the many couples that came with their partners." His green eyes stared at the young couple smiling and dancing with each other. _So that's what it is. _

He gritted his teeth. "It's Phantomhive's fault. If he 'wouldn't treat my sister this way then she wouldn't have to feel so lonely on her birthday tonight."

Alexis intervened and scolded his elder son. "Edward. Watch your words! Lizzy and Ciel's relationship as a couple must not be tarnish! Do you understand me? Your mother and I promised your deceased uncle and aunt to watch over him until he finally became an adult and that Elizabeth would be wedded to him. I know that you are worried about your sister but this was part of her training being the Watchdog's wife. She must learn to understand her future husband's dangerous duties despite her young age."

Edward was speechless and decided to understand it despite how reluctant he felt inside. "But…I don't know the outcome of this relationship. In the end, Lizzy is the only one who is going to suffer."

Francis nodded. "That's right. But…it is Elizabeth's decision." She paused for a bit and watched her sobbing daughter run away. "...If she still continues being Ciel's fiancée."

* * *

><p>The smell of cigarettes and drugs covered the entire room. Everyone present wore a suit as they progressed with their routine: exchanging money for drugs, negotiating with each other about the new plan, drinking expensive wine, playing poker and billiards.<p>

"Hey Algernon, have you contacted the little missy?" His French accent hinted that he was having a conversation with his partner.

The man named Algernon twitched, he didn't like people interrupting him while playing poker. The man next to him was French as well, Pierre Giovanne. He was one of the members of an influential mob in France and they had been together, forming a mafia group called '_Unione Corse'_ to manipulate the politics, drugs and of course custom trade in their country.

A few years ago, after their success on manipulating the area in France, there was an unexpected person that contacted their group in their main headquarters. The group had met with a little girl with long jet black hair, fair skin, and mysterious, amethyst eyes. They seemed a bit offended when they met the little girl but then, beside her was a mysterious yet intimidating man with auburn hair and sharp yet frightening grey eyes that gave them goose bumps.

The girl had asked for their assistance with stealing valuable items in England in exchange for a hundred francs. Their eyes became wide with greed once they laid eyes on the bank notes. They all agreed to fulfill the young mademoiselle's request.

"Not yet." He replied while lighting his cigarette. Working with a certain little girl was a bit insulting to his reputation, but the girl had blackmailed them. If they didn't follow her orders, their group would be exposed to London and she would give the authorities their whereabouts. Thinking about it made his blood boil. Being threatened by a little brat was beneath him.

One day, he would cut off Amelia Winchester's head for all of the trouble his group had experienced in London. They kept their existence hidden for three months in order not to be caught by Scotland Yard and the rumored Queen's Watchdog.

He had heard from his allies about the Queen's Watchdog. They had warned him that he should be careful while in London for business or else, he could be caught by the Watchdog. According to the sources, Phantomhive was the name of the Watchdog and was referenced as one of the "Evil Noblemen" in the High Society. _Tsk _as if he would be frightened over such rumors. His subordinates talked about the Queen's Watchdog being a kid. When he heard it, he thought that they were gone insane. A brat? The Queen's Watchdog is a brat?

The knock outside the door tore him from his thoughts. "Go get it, Daniel. It might be that spoiled brat and her fucking guardian." Pierre told the English member of the group. The English lad opened the door and was surprised to see a tall butler with a wide grin on his pale face.

He cleared his throat. "Can I help you, Sir?"

The demon butler bowed politely. "Good evening to you. I am here to see Mr. Pierre Giovanne of Unione Corse. Is his presence here in this room?" He asked the man. Daniel glanced at his boss drinking his wine with the other members of the mafia group.

"Boss, there is someone here to see you." He shouted. Pierre placed his wine glass in the glassy table and glared at his subordinate. "Is it that Winchester brat? Tell her I'm busy and I have no time to deal with her." He replied bitterly.

The man looked at the tall butler and then, he was surprised to see a small boy wearing a black jacket and a top hat with an eye patch on his left eye. He blinked in confusion, this was not Lady Winchester.

Could it be?

Ciel smirked at him and entered the room filled with adults. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol made him sick and he feared that his asthma would trigger in such a place. He had to kill them fast.

The leader of the mafia and the other members finally noticed him and flinched seeing a brat with a butler.

Pierre laughed. "_What is this? A brat?_" Ciel and Sebastian then knew they were French judging from the man's spoken language. Ciel thought was quite amused by such a discovery..

The Phantomhive earl replied as well in French, "_Are you Pierre Giovanne? I am here on behalf of Queen Victoria to inform you that you and your men have illegally entered the territory of England and have also stolen valuable items in our country_." He said fluently making the French men quite surprised. They had no time for flattering the brat, however, he was the rumored Watchdog of The Queen. So he was there to eliminate them.

He glanced at his butler. "Sebastian, are you sure that they are all on the list?" He wanted to make sure that everyone was present.

The butler grinned. "They are all present, Milord. Shall I do it the easy way?" He tightened his left white gloved hand to ready his assault against the hoodlums. The French mafia members pulled their loaded guns aiming towards the butler and his master.

"Or the hard way?" Sebastian grinned darkly causing them to recoil from his ominous aura.

Ciel closed his eyes and sighed. "Just make sure to do it, _quietly_. We don't want the visitors to be _disturbed_ in this hotel." He said sarcastically.

Pierre gritted his teeth while pointing his gun towards the Phantomhive boy. He then glanced at his comrades. "_Kill him!_" The members obliged. They fired their bullets, but became frozen as the demon butler halted the bullets using his fingers and return the rounds back to them. Pierre's eyes widened in horror as his comrades were killed easily. "That's impossible!"

Sebastian grabbed the man's arm from behind and roughly pressed his body against the carpet floor. Ciel meticulously avoided the fallen corpses and went to the restrained leader.

His stoic blue eye glared down at the pathetic man. "Scotland Yard already raided the stockroom where your men hid those stolen artifacts. So tell me, who is your accomplice in this? Tell me!" He demanded.

Pierre spit blood from his mouth and chuckled. "As if I tell to a brat like you!" He said in a thick French accent. Ciel stared at his butler and nodded to him signaling the aforementioned 'hard way.' The butler obliged as he crushed the French man's arm making the man scream in pain. The butler smirked enjoying the man's screams of agony while Ciel looked at him with disinterest. He just wanted to confirm that Amelia indeed was the man's accomplice.

The boy sighed. "Mr. Pierre, if you value your own life then, answer me this. Who is your accomplice in the theft?" He glared down at him dispassionately.

The French man blurted finally. "It's that Winchester girl! That spoiled little bitch…she hired us to do this…if you want to kill her then, you'll be doing me a big favor." He smirked at him. Ciel didn't say anything. Instead he took something from under his jacket and revealed a small, fully-loaded revolver. The man's eyes went wide in horror. Was the boy serious?

Sebastian stood and stepped back after holding the man's body for a few moments leaving the final curtain for his young master. The chamber clicked and he slowly pressed the trigger. "Big favor? Is that so?" A loud bang echoed throughout the room putting the visitors and the hotel staff into a state of panic.

The bullet was lodged into the dying man's forehead as blood oozed down on his face. His were glazed and cloudy, indicating that his life had perished. Ciel returned the firearm back to his jacket. "Let's get out of here. My bronchioles are starting to constrict and we must go to the Midford manor this instant." He told his butler. Of course, how could he forget about his fiancée's birthday tonight?

Glancing at the dead corpses, Sebastian smirked and bowed to his master.

"Absolutely, Milord."

As they left the hotel, a surviving member of the French mafia group was stunned by the death of his comrades. He had to tell the Lady Winchester about the bad news.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Midford Manor<strong>_

Elizabeth sobbed alone in the flower garden. No one understands her feelings. Her birthday was incomplete without her beloved fiancé. Clenching her sparkled dress, the girl could only lower her head in disappointment.

"Lady Elizabeth?" A familiar voice snatched her to her senses. She turned around and was surprised to see her new friend Vladimir Gregoire dressed in an elegant suit, standing before her. The clothes quite suited him, enhancing his handsome features giving him the appearance of an elegant prince.

She stood and curtsied. "Good evening, Lord Vladimir. Did you enjoy my birthday?" She suddenly became enthusiastic despite being upset earlier.

Vladimir could sense her insecurity and her sadness. He pulled the girl's arm to his broad chest and let her feel warm. The blonde girl blushed at their closeness. It was the first time that she had ever been this close to a man in a while..

He embraced her as his right hand rested on her back, the other on her waist. "I know that there is something bothering you, Lady Elizabeth. So don't hide your true feelings." His chin rested on her head and he stroked her back gently.

Elizabeth's heart began pumping from hearing such comforting words. Despite the fact that she had only met him a few weeks prior, it was as though he was able to know the feelings of sadness in her heart. Warm tears streamed down on her cheeks as she cried on his chest.

The demon secretly smirked as he felt the girl's heart starting to become fragile. "Milady, a girl like you deserves a far better relationship. To be treated this way by your beloved is as cruel as those who take innocent lives." His voice was like velvet as they permeated her being. He then wrapped strong thin arms drew her small figure against him.

He whispered into her ear. "Lady Elizabeth, you should run. Run away from what displeases you and find your inner desire. Let your true feelings consume your mind and heart."

Elizabeth's chest started to feel light from his words. "Lord Vladimir, why are you so gentle to me? Why?" She sniffed and looked him in the eye. His dark grey eyes could see her innocence through her glassy emerald gaze. Her eyes were as alluring as her soul.

* * *

><p>There were only a few visitors left in the manor. Ciel looked around to find his troubled fiancée. Clenching the birthday gift for her, the boy confidently entered the manor only to be found by his annoying brother-in-law to be.<p>

Edward glared at the boy and angrily approached him. "It's already 10:30pm, and you are bloody late to show your goddamn face at my little sister's birthday!" He growled. Sebastian snickered silently behind his aggravated young master.

"Edward. Didn't I tell you, not to show improper behavior in public?" His mother appeared with a strict glare towards a fidgeting Ciel and Sebastian. The Marchioness glared intently at Sebastian messy hair causing the butler to comb it properly to avoid the Marchioness' harsh comments.

"Sorry, Mother." Edward turned and apologized to his mother.

The Phantomhive earl greeted his aunt in a formal way. "Please excuse my tardiness, Aunt Francis. I had some trouble along the way." He said in a calm tone.

The Marchioness understood that it was about his Watchdog duties. "Very well. I forgive you for this, my nephew. If you want to see Elizabeth, she's in the flower garden…alone." She saw her daughter sobbing alone earlier but what she didn't know was that her daughter was being taken advantage of by someone as they spoke.

"Stay here, Sebastian. I'm going to give something to Lizzy." He said in a calm tone. Edward and his mother stared as Ciel went to the west corridor toward the flower garden.

Although Sebastian was the type to never worry, he felt that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flower Garden<strong>_

"Lord Vladimir, why are you so gentle to me. Why?" The girl asked in a gentle tone looking at him intently. The man smirked causing her to become puzzled.

"Do you want to know why?" His husky tone caused chills to go down her spine. His hand then tightened on her slim shoulders making her cringe.

"Milord, y-you're hurting me…" She winced in pain.

A ghostly smirk widened across his pale lips as he ignored her plea. "Because, you are a very interesting girl, Lady Elizabeth. I couldn't help but to be attracted to your_ soul_…" Elizabeth's lips were then suddenly sealed by Vladimir's. Her emerald eyes went wide, as the man decided to kiss.

He began to deepen the kiss trying wantonly to dominate her mouth. Her eyes slowly opened to notice that he hadn't stopped. His tongue then tried to enter the dark caverns of her mouth. Feeling the warm, spongey, invasion on her own tongue, her eyes went wide again.

With her own force, she pushed the man harshly, wiping away the excess wetness from her mouth. The kiss had been forceful and she was wholly disgusted.

Vladimir amusingly chuckled. "How was it, Lady Elizabeth?" His tongue licked his lips amplifying her disgust.

"W-What are you─" But she was cut off when Vladimir's grey eyes stared at someone on the other side. Elizabeth's eyes shifted and her pumping heart stopped. Her birthday celebration had been the worst day of her life.

On the other side, her fiancé had seen everything. His expression was mixed with pure shock and anger toward Vladimir.

Vladimir grinned at the Phantomhive earl. "Have you enjoyed the show, Earl Phantomhive?" He said in a cruel playful tune.

Ciel gritted his teeth in annoyance. "You…"

**A/N: Oh my God! I actually did it~! The tension between Ciel and Vladimir arises and what will our poor little Lizzy do? Find out in the next chapter soon... ^_^**

**Lots of thanks for my dear friend and my proof-reader, vampslaying101...give you cookies!~**


	17. That girl, horrified

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. It has been two months since I'm update this, unfortunately, this story will be in hiatus as well as my other Kuroshitsuji fanfics because I've been started my new job in the city so I cannot update more chapters :'( I hope that you won't stop reading Possessive Rose...!**

**Chapter 17: What am I to you?**

Ciel Phantomhive didn't quite understand why his fiancée Elizabeth Midford was with this person Vladimir Gregoire.

His first impression about the man was…_intimidating_. His first encounter with the man was in the Gallery Exhibit where a nobleman was surrounded by beautiful women at the social party. Ciel felt disturbed by the strange, ominous aura of the mysterious man despite having the same aura as his butler. Vladimir's aura was dangerous and he told his butler to keep an eye on the man.

Once again, he met the man in his manor. Still, he was uncomfortable by his presence and the way he smirked gave the boy goose bumps. It was then that Sebastian revealed to him the man's true identity.

He was a demon as well…but not an ordinary demon. He was an incubus.

According to his knowledge about such a demon, they usually targeted women who had an appealing soul. They would engage in 'intercourse' with these women and then suck their souls until their bodies' weakened and then they died. Most incubi used their ability to shape-shift into whichever form they desired and this alarmed him when he saw his fiancée, Elizabeth, with the filthy demon in the garden.

What was worst the demon was taking advantage of her lips. Ciel's eyes went wide when he saw them kissing. His inner self was boiling with anger. How dare the demon take advantage of his fiancée.

It was unforgivable.

"Lizzy!" Ciel's intense voice startled the girl, but Vladimir just smirked and looked at the boy with amusement. The Phantomhive earl approached Elizabeth and stepped before her in a protective manner. "Step away from this man." His intense bluish eye glared at the man. "How dare you lay a hand on my fiancée. You filthy runt." His voice was cold making the blonde girl flinch from his sudden disposition.

Vladimir grinned at the boy's hostile glare. "My, my. How scary…" His voice was playful with a hint of mockery. Ciel was about to take out his gun when Vladimir suddenly stepped back and lowered his head. "I apologize for my lack of decency earlier, Lady Elizabeth." The girl blinked in confusion as Ciel continued to glare at him.

He flipped his bangs and just grinned at them. "I had almost forgotten that I was in England. Dear me…" He sighed as he brushed his bangs with his gloved hand, "…I thought that I was in France. I usually behave in such a way toward the ladies with whom which I have become acquainted." Both Ciel and Elizabeth blushed. There was no questioning it. The man was a pervert.

He chuckled at their naiveté and walked away. "Farewell, Earl Phantomhive, and Lady Elizabeth. I hope we can see each other again." He winked at the blushing blonde girl but didn't notice that Ciel was looking at her warily.

Once the man left, Ciel glared at a nervous Elizabeth. "What are you doing with him?" He interrogated the flinching girl.

Elizabeth replied. "He was just comforting me and then…he kissed me." A tint of a blush on her face made him a bit jealous. Wait? He was jealous? He was _not_ jealous. He was just concerned for her safety. Vladimir Gregoire was a dangerous being.

Ciel gritted his teeth. "So you like it?" Lizzy gasped. She was taken aback by Ciel's words.

"No. I don't like it! And what about you? Why are you with Amelia anyway? She told me that you _accepted_ her!" She countered back. She didn't like being weak in front of him. Ciel was always hiding something from her and she didn't like it when he did unnecessary things behind her back.

He twitched when she suddenly changed the subject. "It has nothing to do with you, Lizzy. Just don't see that man ever again. He is dangerous." He lectured her. Lizzy was prone to dangerous things and one of those was befriending Vladimir Gregoire who happened to be Amelia's guardian and a demon.

She then bit her lower lip. It was always like this. Ciel wouldn't open up to her despite them being engaged. Yet, he chose to keep everything to himself.

"Ciel, I'm tired." She muttered making him confused.

"What do you mean?" The girl looked at him in a serious manner. It was slightly surprising. He rarely saw such look coming from Lizzy.

The girl clenched her hands together as her disheveled hair danced through the cold breeze. Ciel was in awe at how stunning she was as her blonde hair fell down her back instead of her usual cowlick hairstyle. But he had no time to dillydally over her looks. He had to give her his present.

"I'm tired of this. You're always keeping secrets from me and you didn't even prioritize our engagement. I understand that you are busy with your Watchdog and business affairs but what's the point of me being with you?" Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and it sank his heart seeing those tears coming from her eyes.

"All I wanted was to be with you, Ciel. That's why, even if it hurts, I trying to be considerate of your responsibilities. But it seems that you don't care at all about this engagement. You're always so distant with me and it hurt me a lot. It hurts that you don't even recognize that I care for you." Her voice was sad and heartbreaking.

He was speechless. Ciel knew before that in the end he would hurt her. For him, Elizabeth was precious to him and he feared that she would find out the _truth_. It would shatter her heart and soul.

"Does that mean…" He muttered, "…that you want to end our engagement?" He looked at her intently.

Lizzy shook her head. "No, Ciel. My parents would be so upset if I decided to end our engagement." She walked past him and halted behind him with a sad look on her face. "Please think about what I have said tonight, Ciel. And thank you for coming." She walked away only to be stopped by Ciel's hand.

His gloved hand was holding hers yet he didn't care. "I'm sorry…." He muttered, causing the girl freeze. She turned around only to be embraced by Ciel.

She was surprised yet blushed. "C-Ciel? What are you doing?" She seemed a bit confused.

The Earl of Phantomhive released her tall figure and placed something on her palm. It was a small gift wrapped with a tiny red ribbon.

Ciel put on a slight smile. "Happy Birthday, Lizzy. And I'm sorry for hurting you. I am _truly_ sorry. " He placed a kissed on her cheek and then patted her shoulder. " Goodnight." He then walked away, leaving a stunned Lizzy alone in the garden.

His words were dull yet empty. She kneeled down to the cobblestone and held Ciel's gift close to her chest. She was hurt even more.

**Winchester Household**

The bored dark haired girl leaned on the couch gazing at the bright chandelier on the ceiling. It was 12 midnight yet Vladimir had yet to arrive. The girl sighed in boredom. Just then, the door clicked and she jumped from the couch, hoping that it was her guardian.

To her happiness, Vladimir appeared with his charming smile on his pale lips. Amelia rushed and hugged him around his waist. "You had me worried sick, Vladimir." She said still leaning against his chest.

Vladimir brushed her long black hair with his gloved hand. "I'm back, Lady Amelia. So don't worry too much. I'm always here for you." He assured her with a gentle gesture.

The girl smiled and tried to lean into his broad chest. "Don't leave me alone. I hate being alone." She muttered and yawned, causing Vladimir to chuckle.

"It's already past 12. You should be in bed, Lady Amelia." He instructed the young girl.

Amelia pouted yet with a coy smile on her lips. "Then sleep with me."

Vladimir was taken aback and sighed, "Milady, I've told you before that you should only sleep with the person you like."

Suddenly, she hugged him tightly, her cheeks tinted with pink. "But…I only want you, Vladimir. Ciel already abandoned me and you are the one person I have trusted so please…" Her hands cupped his cheeks with a pleading look. "Just for tonight, _hold me tight_ _and embrace_ _me."_ His small grey eyes looked at the lost doll before him.

"Alright, as you wish." He carried her bridal style and opened the door leading towards the master's room.

Once they were in the bedroom, Amelia pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The man didn't mind, as he had grown quite used to such behavior from the girl. They broke their lips apart, and Vladimir didn't hesitate to kiss her more.

A few minutes later, the girl suddenly fell asleep on her bed wearing her nightgown. The demon was beside her stroking her long jet-black hair, his demonic eyes glowing within the darkness.

Lesser demons suddenly appeared from the shadows silently cackling while casting lust-filled gazes upon the pure, young girl asleep on the bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next day<strong>_

The dark haired girl sat in her study reading her favorite novel until the telephone rang beside her desk. The girl answered it. "Hello, this is the Lady of Winchester Household. What can I do for you?"

"_Milady, it's me, Ronald."_

The girl raised a brow. She remembered a man named Ronald was her spy from the French mafia she associated with. Come to think of it, she had never contacted the people, specifically. "What is it?" She said in an irritated tone.

'_The group…it has been annihilated.' _

She froze and seemed to not believe the man's words. "What do you mean annihilated? What happened to the stolen artifacts? Have they safely arrived to the States?" She asked.

"_No, Milady. The authorities have found out about the hiding spot and I fear for my life. These people have been following me ever since Mr. Pierre's men were killed brutally. _

"Who did this atrocity? Tell me and I'll kill him!" She barked. Her blood boiled that her plans had backfired instantly. She knew that relying on the pathetic fools was a mistake. Now, her life and her status would be on the line if the authorities had found out that she was included in the conspiracy.

_The Watchdog, Milady. The Queen's Watchdog._

At those three words, the phone dropped to the floor and her amethyst eyes widened in both shock and anger. _Ciel… Ciel did all of this?_

_ But how? How did he find out? That's impossible._ She slammed both of her hands onto her desk and lowered her head. She thought about the times they had spent. So he was just using her to gather more information about the 'thieving' and even taking advantage of her feelings so that his mission could be complete.

Realizing that she had been fooled, she threw all of her books, papers, and anything else on her desk she could get her hands on out of anger and humiliation. Her face was filled with hatred, anger, and pain. She was being used by Ciel and had been treated like an idiot.

Thinking of his smile and his arrogant smirk sickened her. How could she be so stupid to forget that he was the Queen's agent? Yet she was acting like some sort of innocent girl when around him.

He was no longer the Ciel she once knew.

He had become a monster.

"Ciel! You will pay for this!" She growled angrily. _So, this is what he wants huh?_ He wanted her to become his enemy. He wanted her to despise his wretched soul.

"Lady Amelia, what is wrong?" Vladimir suddenly appeared from the doorstep and saw how messy the entire room had been. He watched the girl screaming and kicking any objects she saw, throwing them toward the window.

The girl stared at Vladimir with both anger and frustration. "Bad news, Vladimir. Ciel found out our plan and now, we're in trouble. Serious trouble!" Her fist clenched, she needed to escape. For all she knew, the authorities were on their way to her estate to arrest her. No. This couldn't be. She was too young to go to jail. She was too young to face the persecution from High Society.

"Vladimir…" She ran towards him and hugged his torso. He felt his shirt becoming wet and then saw the girl's tears streaming down to her cheeks.

"I don't want to go to jail. I don't want to be humiliated. I am supposed to be a noble yet I am going to face the consequence…" she gripped the man's waistcoat. "Help me, Vladimir. You are the only one who can protect me!" She looked at him with a pleading look. She had no one else that she could rely on but this man before her.

He placed his large hand over her shoulder and comforted her. "Don't worry, Lady Amelia. I will never leave you alone and I will do my best to protect you at all costs." He said in an assuring tone while hugging her.

"W-What are you going to do? The press might found out about this and the Winchester name will be tarnished. What should I do?" Her voice went frantic about the possible outcome of the situation. She would face harsh persecution from the higher ups and then she would be stripped away from her title as the Countess.

* * *

><p>He didn't feel anything from her words.<p>

Ciel sat in his room reading an Edgar Allan Poe novel. He thought about Lizzy's words and his heart remained stone to love. He only cared about Elizabeth as his fiancée and cousin. Nothing more and nothing less.

He would _never_ pursue a relationship with her until he found the perpetrator who had humiliated the Phantomhive name and murdered his parents.

But still…

Why was it that he felt so guilty for hurting her?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere<strong>_

The Winchester maid entered an abandoned castle in the Northeastern part of England. The demoness calmly entered the structure and all she could see were cobwebs and bats above the ceiling. Her demonic eyes glowed when she felt a powerful demonic aura that maybe surpassed her and her former master, Vladimir. The demoness stopped in a room and there she pushed the twin wooden doors.

There, was a figure behind the darkness and the windows were covered with thick curtains. The atmosphere was dark, gloomy, yet very intimidating.

The figure suddenly spoke. "What is your report?"

A hint of a child-like voice sounded from the female demon. Selena crouch downed and bowed before the very 'respectable individual' in front of her. "It seems that he is resuming his plan, Your Eminence." She told the powerful entity.

The figure grinned. "Oh? That good-for-nothing brother of mine still hasn't learned from my advice to him." His big dark eyes were replaced with demonic ones. The maid's skin began to flinch at the power of the individual before her.

His footsteps clicked upon the cobblestones. "That once you deal with a powerful lord such as myself, there will be severe punishment. Possibly death." His voice was dark with malice and playfulness.

Selena continued to speak. "He is collecting human souls as we speak. The only thing left are virgin humans to sacrifice in order to complete the ritual." She stated.

The figure hummed. So he was serious about trying to become a powerful demon like him?

"Keep an eye on him, my little servant." He said in an amused tone as he played with a yoyo on his left finger playfully. Selena got a glimpse of the 'powerful demon' she served with _loyalty._

She was not truly loyal to Vladimir in the first place but continued to act as a spy for their 'lord.' One of the Princes of Hell and the Lord of Lust in Hell.

"As you wish, Lord Asmodeus." She said with respect.

The figure suddenly revealed himself in the form of a 10-year-old human boy with evil, demonic eyes, an evil smirk plastered on his lips.

**A/N: Sorry, this was just too short and we are now in the final arc in which the Lord of Lust, Asmodeus makes his appearance. **

**Please review everyone…**


	18. That girl, escape to Moscow

_**A/N: Hello minna! I'm back once again for another chapter of Possessive Rose. I deeply apologize for the wait and I hope everyone is still following this fanfic. ^_^**_

_**As I have said it before, this is now the final arc of Possessive Rose. I know it is sudden but I have to end this story quickly to because I want my Kuroshitsuji fanfics to be finished before my hiatus so I am really being nice to finish this…so it is really challenging…**_

_**So on with the chapter, shall we?**_

_**Chapter 18: Nightmare**_

The full moon shone throughout the dull night skies. The young girl wore her outdoor dress and a white flowery bonnet around her head as she prepared for her departure. She glanced at her mansion. She was going to miss her ancestral mansion where she was born and had grown up with her beloved parents.

Vladimir assisted her as she stepped up to the carriage. She spared him a worried gaze.

"Are you sure this is alright, Vladimir? I mean, I haven't said goodbye to my cousins and aunt here in London, and I'm scared." The dark haired girl looked a bit worried and nervous about being on the Express train all by herself save for the carriage driver. The two decided that she would leave England for good to protect her reputation as a Countess against the hunting of the authorities of Scotland Yard and the Queen's Watchdog. Vladimir Gregoire dutifully arranged her documents and ticket back to Moscow. She would be safe there and he would proceed with his plan as well.

The tall young man smiled at her widely. "Fear not, Lady Amelia. I will follow you right after I've finished my business here." He said, assuring the worried little cold,paled hand stroked her chubby cheek,causing her to blush a little from the sudden contact. Her deep violet eyes deepened. Vladimir was really gentle and kind to her, and that's why she trusted him will all of her heart.

She opened her pink lips. "You promised that you will come back to my side! I will wait for you, Vladimir!" She shouted from the carriage window as its steel wheels moved towards the opposite direction.

As the carriage left, the sly demon glanced at the empty mansion from the front yard of the estate. He smirked that his plan was in motion, it was time for him to take the precious blonde girl's soul and then he would become invincible!

The moon was suddenly covered by thick clouds in the night sky and the demon sensed something familiar. He glanced upwards with a suspicious look marring his handsome face. The malevolent aura was familiar to didn't like that someone else, other than that butler, Sebastian Michaelis, was there in the mortal realm as well.

And even more powerful than he had ever thought.

He grinned would kill the 'filth' once he found out who the person was.

* * *

><p><strong>In the London streets<strong>

The Phantomhive carriage was on its way to the Winchester Manor. Ciel got the feeling that something bad was going to happen related to Amelia. He wasn't so sure about it, but he had to confirm it himself.

He leaned outside the carriage window and stared at Sebastian, who was the driver, with an impatient look. "Hurry up, Sebastian!"

The butler could only sigh at his young master's impatience. "Don't worry, young master. We are almost there." He assured the irritating young boy with a bored look on his face.

After ten minutes, they arrived to the gloomy Winchester Manor. Both Ciel and Sebastian were utterly surprised by the eerie silence of the estate.

"Hmm…I get the feeling that we are too late." Ciel muttered to his butler with a hint of disappointment on his face.

Sebastian agreed. "I cannot sense Lady Winchester's presence around this place. Perhaps, she has escaped." He theorized.

"That's ridiculous. There's no way she'd be able to know that I was about to capture her tonight, is there?" He looked at his butler with a look of disbelief.

"You are correct there, Mr. Michaelis." A deep male voice startled both Sebastian and Ciel from outside the iron gates. The two of them stared intently at the silhouette beyond the thick fog that continued to stalk forward. Ciel's blue eye glared at the bastard whom had flirtedwith his fiancée at her debut.

Vladimir Gregoire, with an arrogant smirk on his face, looked at the unusual guests with pure malice and hostility. They started once again as the iron gates were opened before their eyes. Ciel Phantomhive was no amateur regarding such supernatural phenomenon.

"You…where is Amelia?" He irately asked the sly lust demon.

Vladimir replied. "And what are you going to do with her, Earl?" The demon knew exactly what the young mortal was going to do to his precious little lamb.

The young boy looked at him stoically. "Isn't it obvious? She's a criminal, and she deserves to be sent to Her Majesty for interrogation." His cold tone amused Vladimir.

"So, you are going to abandon your friendship with Lady Amelia? How cold of you,considering the fact that she is still in love with you, Earl." He revealed mockingly.

Ciel flinched at that last statement, but still retained his composure. "I'll ask again, where is Amelia?If you don't tell me where she is, then I'll have to do this by force. Sebastian!" The Phantomhive butler stepped forward with a dark smirk on his pale lips as he adjusted his left gloved hand. Vladimir was still amused by the little mortal's courage to antagonize him.

Sebastian's amused, maroon, eyes stared at his fellow brethren. "No hard feelings but I won't be easy on you even if you are a rogue demon, Mr. Vladimir."

The shaggy-haired young male laughed at his arrogance. "I would like to see you try but…" His red, demonic, slit, eyes stared down at Ciel as he leaped through the air. "That boy's soul is interesting but…I have no taste for tainted ones." His right leg swayed towards Sebastian's neck but the demon dodged it in a swift movement.

The demon butler grinned demonically. "Though the young master's soul is tainted, I find those types of souls to be an interesting appetizer." He licked his lips with his long warm tongue. That's young master's soul was his and he would soon consume it in one bite.

Both demons were in the sky as they exchanged offensive attacks with one another. Vladimir, using his long whip behind his back, swayed it against Sebastian. "Hmm…I don't know what kind of perspective you contract demons have but…" his eyes glinted with sadism, "I, however, enjoy virgin souls filled with innocence. They're the most delicious out of all the souls I have consumed."

The demon butler's wrist was caught by Vladimir's whip. His pinkish demonic eyes glared at the lust demon that caught him. "Tell me, Mr. Vladimir, why Lady Winchester and Lady Elizabeth?" He asked curiously.

The lust demon smirked widely. "You are a demon yet you fail to understand why I am after those kinds of souls…" he pulled the demon butler to his side using his whip to move him closer against to his face. " I'm going to take them as my special dessert. You see, Lady Midford's soul is so pure and bright filled with innocence and that is the soul that I truly want. But Lady Amelia's soul is so unique out of all the pure souls because she is a lost lamb. A lost soul that didn't understand what is right and what is wrong and that is exemplified by the evil deed she committed." He explained.

Sebastian muttered. "The theft…" and then his eyes widened, "so that means…"

The lust demon nodded. "That's right. She is just too innocent, blinded by her own hatred against the world that did no wrong to her in fact. It was I who took her happiness." He chuckled darkly.

Sebastian understood the entire time, the filthy, perverted demon had been deceiving an innocent girl's heart. Such a remarkable, yet very cruel, deed the demon had done.

Ciel, from below, couldn't hear their was annoyed that his butler had just been outmatched by another demon. "Sebastian! What are you waiting for? Defeat him!" He shouted from the ground.

Hearing his young master's words, Sebastian grabbed Vladimir's ankle and twisted it causing the lust demon to wince in then threw him into the nearby fountain generating an explosion strong enough to hurl the Phantomhive boy into the air, but he was caught by his butler from behind.

"Are you alright, Young Master?"

"Fool! Why are you chitchatting with that lot! I told you to knock him off!" The Phantomhive boy growled.

"My there is something interesting I learned about him, Young Master." His pair of demonic eyes looked at a helpless Vladimir rise from the large crater that resulted in his suit getting wet. Ciel was confused and looked at the lust demon as well as he stood up from the offensive attack. His cold demonic eyes glared at the demon butler filled with action filled Sebastian with joy at the task of killing him off as his young master had ordered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Express Train<strong>_

"It has been two hours and Vladimir hasn't arrived yet." The dark haired young girl muttered sadly to her personal maid, young girl sat on the heavy luggage impatiently. The announcer told the passengers that the train would leave in about ten minutes and Amelia was getting nervous and worried about Vladimir.

Selena calmly looked up at the night thick clouds disappeared as the bright full moon revealed itself. It was the signal that she must commence the plan.

The woman took the luggage and went to the train and gave the ticket to the conductor. The dark haired girl gasped and approached the older maid with a scorned look. "Just what do you think you're doing? Vladimir hasn't yet arrived and you insolently just gave off the tickets!" She growled and glared at Selena. "Are you defying your mistress' order?" She narrowed her brows, obviously frustrated by what the maid had just done.

"Not to worry, Miss Amelia." She pulled the girl's hand towards the entrance. The train chimney puffed smoke as the engine started to move. Amelia's eyes widened as she approached the window trying to scan around and find her beloved guardian.

"Vladimir…he's not around. He told me that he would never leave my side and he…and he…" She wailed as tears streamed down her cheeks. He promised that he would be by her side in Russia. He said that he would never leave her.

The maid stared at the sobbing girl quietly and glanced at the mysterious person hiding behind the doorframe. It was a teenage boy with bright blonde hair, pale skin, and evil red eyes gleaming with sadism and was watching the two females secretly and his malevolent pair of demonic eyes stared intently at the sobbing dark haired girl.

Selena quietly stood behind the crying young mistress as the girl leaned against the wall muttering Vladimir's name_. Such a poor yet foolish child._ The maid thought with lack of emotion on her face. She could sense her master's presence behind the doorframe eyeing them like a hawk.

* * *

><p><strong>Midford Household <strong>

The sad blonde haired girl leaned against the velvet windowsill watching the night skies and the bright full moon with an exasperated look on her beautiful face. Lizzy wore her white nightgown as she prepared for bed. She was waiting for Paula to arrive with her warm milk.

Eyeing the gift from her beloved fiancé from her grooming table,her pale hand gently took off the red tie around the small dull expression was replaced with a bright blush on her cheeks.

It was a small, but beautiful, diamond ring.

She gasped. "Ciel…did he…" She marveled at the jewelry and put it on her index finger. No, she couldn't put it on her ring finger yet. She would only put it on with her wedding ring at their wedding when they were grown up. Her mind swam with thoughts about their 'supposed wedding' as she closed her eyes and fantasized that their friends, relatives, and family would attend to their wonderful ceremony. She imagined that they would exchange vows and seal their promises with a single light kiss.

Elizabeth's heart pounded at the thought of the Phantomhive earl. "Oh Ciel… if you only knew how much I love you then this heart of mine wouldn't feel any pain." Her hands cupped where he heart rested. Yes, despite the cold treatment Ciel bestowed upon her, she still loved him deep within her heart.

She knew how much he was hurt by the loss of his parents and his desire for revenge. She could see it right through his visible, bright blue eyes were filled with hostility toward this cruel world and itscared her.

But…

She would wait for him. She would wait until he smiled again for real. She still believed that the Ciel in her heart would be able to find his own happiness and smile toward this beautiful world.

* * *

><p><strong>Winchester Estate Front Yard <strong>

Ciel looked at his butler impatiently. "What did you learn about him, Sebastian? Speak!" He ordered.

The demon butler closed his maroon-colored ruby eyes. "That filthy creature…is the perpetrator of the misfortune of Lady Winchester." He revealed.

The Phantomhive boy's eyes widened. "But h-how?" His attention focused on the reflexive lust demon as he adjusted his muscles from the offensive attack against him.

The lust demon grinned darkly at Sebastian's action. "That hurt, you know that?" He licked his pale lips as he looked at them with crazed eyes. "I like that! But do you think that you can defeat me just like that!" He outstretched his arm and opened the palm of his hand as if he was summoning something.

His demonic red eyes glowed fiercely. "Now then, I will witness to all of you that you will fear the presence of the new demon king!" He laughed maniacally as evil spirits appeared in the mortal world. The citizens of London panicked because of the ominous from different statuses screamed and yelled as a sea of flames covered the entire spirits roamed around possessing the living as they began the chaos and destruction of the living world.

Ciel was horrified by the sight of the malevolent spirits. "Sebastian, are they evil spirits?" He asked the calm demon butler.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, young I'm afraid that you have to avoid them as much as possible. They have the ability to possess the living and consume a mortal's soul inside its body." He explained. What was worst, the evil spirits were not ordinary in that they were driven by lust.

Sebastian stared at the psychotic Vladimir coldly. "I am afraid he is not an opponent that we can easily defeat, Young Master." He admitted truthfully.

Ciel was surprised. "What do you mean, Sebastian?"

"You see, a demon like him who has an unusual ability to summon evil spirits is beyond of my knowledge. In fact, there's no demon in our race that has that kind of ability except the seven princes of hell." He explained.

The Phantomhive earl gritted his teeth in demon butler couldn't handle the type of demon who could summon evil spirits. His mind thought of Amelia. Before this happened, Sebastian told him that Amelia had no Faustian contract aura on her presence which meant that the demon was just helping her of his free own will.

"Dammit, that Amelia…" He gritted his needed to find her and ask her many questions. She was the only one who could answer of all of the unexplained phenomena and her link to the bastard lust demon.

"Sebastian…" He muttered his demon butler glanced down at his master leaning against his chest. "As much as I hate it we have to retreat for the meantime, we have to find Amelia. I think that she is on her way to Moscow. So we have to pursue her, this instant." He ordered with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

The demon butler smiled slyly. _So the king is retreating his troops from battle?_"Yes, Milord." He carried his young master in his arms as his feet leapt through the wall acknowledging their retreat from the battle.

Vladimir saw this and laughed. "You are going to pursue Lady Amelia, Lord Phantomhive?"

Ciel's lips twitched at the bastard demon's mockery. "For now but I am not finished with you, yet." The boy replied angrily.

The lust demon grinned sickly. "Oh? So you are going to leave your dear fiancée…defenseless?" Ciel froze as the demon mentioned Elizabeth. _No, not Elizabeth!_

"You bastard! Don't you ever lay a finger on Elizabeth! I swear, I'll kill you!" He shouted pulled off his eyepatch to reveal the Faustian symbol on his right eye. Sebastian however, tried to calm his young master.

The tall demon chuckled. "I can and I will, Lord Phantomhive. I will make sure that Lady Elizabeth will be mine!" He declared.

Ciel gritted his teeth in both anger and was no way that he would let that bastard of a demon get his hands on his fiancée.

Staring at Vladimir's mocking smile made him want to punch his face.

He had to kill him first.

* * *

><p><strong>Midford Household <strong>

"Goodnight, Lady Elizabeth." Paula cheerfully smiled as she closed the mahogany door and left her young mistress' bedroom. Elizabeth, still awake, was staring at the ceiling. Her entire body tensed as she felt something bad was going to happen. Closing her pair of emerald eyes again, the girl kept glancing from the other side of her bedroom, checking if there were any suspicious persons lurking in the middle of the night.

The wind blew the curtains away from her velvet always wanted the windows to be fully open and let the fresh air surround her room. The girl relaxed as she quietly slumbered on her bed.

But she felt a heavy sensation on her chest as if she was being held tightly. She had felt it before and it was happening again. Her hand clenched the sheets as her other hand rubbed her neck. It was painful and consumed her vitals.

Her dull eyes became plagued with blurred needed to call out to her maid. "P-Paula…P-Paula. Please h-help…p-p-please! Argh!" She groaned as she shifted her position. She couldn't breathe and couldn't control her body.

"What is happening to me? Why does my body feel so heavy?" She mumbled to herself.

A strange fog then surrounded her room,causing Elizabeth to panic. Her eyes widened at the strange phenomenon._But who could this be?_

Suddenly, she felt her ankles getting cold. She looked down as a mysterious,frightening, entity, with a creepy grin,grabbed the young blonde girl. The girl struggled, but the monster began to pull her down. Tears began to stream down Elizabeth's cheeks as she gripped her bedpost for security._What is going on?_ She thought about Ciel in an attempt to grant herself courage.

"_**My master is waiting for you, little lamb."**_The demon cackled creepily giving Elizabeth goosebumps.

She froze in monster could what did it mean by calling her a lamb? She closed her eyes and prayed that it was all a nightmare but to no demon enveloped her into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Edward was in the hallway to check on his little sister. He still couldn't get through the thought of his little sister's tears. His expression Ciel was behind her tears then he would never forgive him.<p>

He halted at the doorframe and gently knocked on the door. "Lizzy, are you already asleep?" He asked the young girl.

There was no reply.

"Strange." He muttered. He knockedon the door twice. "Lizzy, it's Big Brother. Did you hear me?" He asked impatiently.

Still no reply.

Getting nervous, Edward decided that he would check on her despite the etiquette that a man should never go into a lady's ,it was his little sister, so it was all right.

As he twisted the doorknob to reveal an empty bedroom, he became blonde young man watched as the window curtains swayed in the wind.

The bedsheets were wrinkled and pillow feathers were scattered about the room.

"Paula!" He called out to the young maid. Paula and few other maids arrived quickly and were surprised by the state of Elizabeth's bedroom.

The young maid's body shivered. "Lady Elizabeth."

The young blonde noble glanced at her with a suspicious look. "You are the one who was with her earlier. What did you do to Lizzy?" He interrogated the maid.

Paula bowed to him. "No milord. I was just doing my job by taking care of Lady Elizabeth. I wouldn't do anything that might harm her!" She said had been faithful to Lady Elizabeth, and she would never betray her or cause her harm.

"Paula is right, Edward. So please spare the young lady's reputation." Alexis together with his wife, Francis arrived at the scene.

"Father, Mother! Elizabeth…I think she's been kidnapped!" Edward stated frantically.

The Marchioness glanced at Elizabeth's empty room and stared at Paula. "Are you sure that Elizabeth was here before this incident happened?" She asked the sobbing maid.

"Yes, Marchioness! I'm telling the truth." She said while weeping.

Francis looked daughter was missing, and they didn't know exactly who kidnapped her. Closing her eyes, she couldn't imagine if something bad were to happen to her beloved daughter.

"Butler, call Scotland Yard and tell them that it is an emergency, quickly!" Francis ordered in a strict tone.

The old butler bowed. "As you wish, Marchioness."

Alexis, as well, stiffened and couldn't handle the situation. His daughter was kidnapped and they didn't know who was responsible.

* * *

><p><strong>Winchester Estate <strong>

Vladimir felt Elizabeth's presence and he grinned seems that his servant succeeded his mission.

He stared at both Ciel and Sebastian with a devious smirk. "It seems that our meeting is over."

Both of them startled. Sebastian felt that something was not right. "Young Master, I think that he had something in his sleeve that he didn't tell us." He could judge by the look of the lust demon's face that he was doing something behind their backs.

Ciel glared at Vladimir. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not finish with you, yet!" He spat angrily.

"Ah, but I have to, Earl Phantomhive. Lady Amelia is a very _impatient_ young girl and I can't make a young lady, who is eager to escape the judgment,wait much longer." He replied as he leapt from the high rooftop of the mansion.

Glancing at the two behind him, Vladimir disappeared. "Oh and check on Lady Elizabeth. I think that she was calling for you, Earl_. Farewell_." He disappeared instantly.

All that was left was a damaged fountain and brick walls of the wondered what he meant about Elizabeth. His eyes widened in realization. Vladimir was after …he…

"Sebastian!" He growled as he glanced at the waiting demon expression was filled with horror and fear. "That demon…he's going to after Elizabeth! Let's go to the Midford mansion. Quickly!" He shouted angrily.

The demon butler was surprised by how anxious and frustrated his young master became when it concerned Lady , he understood it because he knew his young master's feelings towards the fragile human girl." _Foolish_The demon thought. He clearly heard what his young master had told him; that he couldn't love anyone other than focus on his mission to exact revenge against those who humiliated the Phantomhive name and killed his it seemed that his young master was…

"Young Master, I think you have to calm down." He stated. Ciel was surprised by the demon's calm behavior.

He glared at him. "Did you hear what I said? I told you that we're going to the Midford estate to check on Elizabeth!"He said bitterly._What is this damned demon thinking?_

"But young master, you know that we have to focus on the mission on retrieving Lady Winchester and send her to Her Majesty." He reminded him.

"I know that. But in Elizabeth's case, I can't just sit by and do nothing!"

The demon butler smirked. "So…you finally have developed human emotions, young master." He mocked the boy.

His blue eye averted the demon butler's gaze. "That's not it. You know how much I care for Lizzy even though, soon, I will not be by her side and I…" his memories altered on both Lizzy's parents. "I promised to _them_ that I would take care of and protect even if a demon takes her away then, I will find that bastard and I will send him back to hell." He said darkly with a determination in his voice.

The tall demon could only smirk back._You are not honest, young master_. He thought amusingly. "As you wish, milord." He carried his tired young master in his arms and they left the abandoned mansion.

_A/N: There you have it! I hope you guys love the arc and more surprises and heartaches will come out in the next chapter. Ciel is a bit too much dramatic when it comes to Lizzy, yeah, despite his cold hearted demeanor, he still cares for his beloved fiancee. _

_Vladimir is now giddy because he had two precious cute young lolis in his pervy hands (hurray for pervy demons) *sarcasm*_

_Thanks to my wonderful proofreader, vampslaying101 for the effort of editing... :D _


End file.
